The Phoenix and Raven Dojutsu
by JK10
Summary: Kushina and Minato had a secret. Naruto has known this secret since he was five. Now it's time for that secret to scare the Elemental Nations. This is Naruto the owner of the Phoenix and Raven Dojutsus. NARU/harem
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Ok guys this story is just a side project where as if I feel like updating it, it will be. I'm doing this because the juices are slow. It doesn't help that anonymous people want to talk but don't have the decency to even make an account and talk head on. That doesn't matter as they are sad little people. **

**Anyway, enjoy the new Story.**

Naruto opened his bright blue eyes. He looked at the alarm clock as his fan simply swirled around. He said out loud to no one in particular, "I guess today is the day, I guess. I have a mission that I must complete."

He got up and took a shower for about thirty minutes. Naruto got out and went to his closet. He saw his dark red almost crimson jacket. He touched the thread and felt the fine silk and power. He did a silent prayer and put the jacket on. It was time for Naruto to go for his test.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Training Ground 7 XXXXXXXX

Naruto noticed he was the earliest one there. The sun was not even up yet. He sat up in the highest tree and started to read his book. This book was not an ordinary book. This book was on the combination of seals and elements and how they work. It wasn't an easy subject that your blow on by with. This was hard stuff to understand. Naruto understood how the hand signs worked.

The hand sign Rabbit gives a jutsu speed. Tiger is the activating sign for fire. The uses of hand signs and chakra have Naruto wanting to learn more. He wanted to be able to create his own jutsu.

Unfortunately, someone came to his inner circle. He looked down from the tree to see Sakura there. To be honest with himself, he knew exactly what was going to happen if she found him. He noticed that she wasn't going to help them on this test. Her pink hair was a clear give a way. It didn't help she had a pink and bright red dress on. He looked closer to see she didn't even have a weapons pouch. He sighed as he knew this was going to be a big problem especially since she acts like she had this shit in the bag.

He thought to himself, _'I hope to Kami something changes her. Unfortunately it won't come fast enough. Oh well I got to save her from herself, just not right now.' _ So he just simply kept reading his book in silence.

An hour later, he saw the last loyal Uchiha make it to the training grounds. Naruto didn't trust the Uchiha. He has this aura that screams power hungry. He heard different people talk about the Uchiha stealing their jutsus. Naruto didn't know if that was true or not. He was going to make sure that Sasuke doesn't.

He sighed as he flicked the next page of his book. He knew that his sensei would be late so he pulled out a ration bar and ate it. He felt the trees bristle as his sensei had made it. He was surprised as Kakashi never came this early. He sighed as he closed his book. He just waited for the right moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The Training Ground XXXXXXXX

Kakashi looked at his two members of his team. He said, "Sakura and Sasuke, do you know where Naruto is?"

Sakura replied, "Where is that baka? What is he trying to do, make me and Sasuke-kun fail? Ooh, when I see him, I'll show what it means to be late."

Sasuke on the other hand was not only brooding. He thought to himself, _'Where is the Dobe at? Doesn't_ _he know that if I fail then I can't learn how to beat Itachi? I will not fail because of you or anyone.'_

Kakashi felt the wind pick up. Although he looked aloof from the outside, in the inside was a totally different. He thought, _'That wind is chakra laced. It looks like the person in the tree is finally coming out. This guy can be a problem in the future. For now I'll wait till he makes a move.'_

Sakura said, "Kakashi-sensei, where is this wind coming from?" She was feeling the wind take her away. Suddenly the wind stopped. Right in its place was the blond. Sakura was so surprised by the sudden appearance of Naruto, she screamed. Kakashi saw that Naruto was right next to Sakura.

His eyes went wide as he didn't even see or felt Naruto's presence near. This scared him immensely but he had to keep that to himself. He said, "Naruto you are late for our test. Care to explain hmm?"

Naruto's eyes flickered from gold to bright blue. He said in a polite tone, "Kakashi-sensei, I was here before everyone. I was simply in the tree waiting for you to come."

Kakashi's lone eye went wide. _'He was the one in the tree. That's impossible! I didn't even feel him come. What is Naruto up to? I am going to have to watch him.'_

The other two were extremely shocked since they did not even know Naruto was even there. Sakura thought Naruto was lying. Sasuke on the other hand was wondering how strong Naruto really was. He shrugged it off as Naruto was the Dobe after all. He couldn't be that strong. Can he?

Kakashi pulled out an alarm clock. He said, "Well Team 7, your test will begin shortly. Your test is to snatch these two bells out off of my belt."

Sakura asked, "Umm Kakashi-sensei, why are there only two bells."

Kakashi gave her an eye smile. He said, "Very good Sakura. There are only two bells because only two can pass the test. Also you only have an hour to get them. Before I forget, you must come at me with the intent to kill."

Naruto said in a relax voice, "Are you sure Kakashi-sensei? What if you get hurt?"

Kakashi gave him an eye smile and said, "Well Naruto-kun, if I get hurt then you did a very good job."

That put a smile on Naruto's face. It wasn't the same kind of foxy smiles Naruto is known for. No this was a predator one. This one was one that Kakashi would regret later. Kakashi did an eye smile and said, "Begin!"

Sasuke and Sakura decided to hide in the bushes. Naruto on the other hand sat on the ground in lotus position. He closed his eyes and said, "Kakashi-sensei, I would advise you to take me seriously."

Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out...his orange book. Kakashi thought Naruto would have had a tick mark on his forehead. Instead Naruto had a smile on his face. He pulled out his out a book from his pocket. It was the exact same book as Kakashi.

He opened the book and said, "Hmm poor Kakashi, this book has Jiraiya's signature on it. It says to my favorite fan Kakashi, Jiraiya of the Sannin. Which one did you get?" 

Kakashi's eyes went wide as his book became smoke. As the smoke came, Kakashi was kicked in the face and pushed him back. Naruto closed the book as Kakashi looked at him with shock. He smirked and said, "I told you to take me seriously. As your fit punishment, I will destroy your precious book with my newly created jutsu. "

He threw the book up and did the hand signs: Dog, Rabbit, Monkey, and Bird. He then said, "**Fuuton: Marui Rezaenban no Jutsu **(Wind Style: Razor Circular Disk)**!**" His right hand started to become a transparent circle. When the book fell Naruto did a few flicks of his wrist. The book hit the ground in pieces and flew in the wind. Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke could not believe their eyes.

Naruto smirked and said, "Kakashi, now can you be serious. I want to fight." Naruto then rushed Kakashi. He pulled at his kunai and tried to strike Kakashi. Kakashi got out of his stupor and saw red and it wasn't Naruto's jacket. He swiftly dodged Naruto's strike and countered with and elbow to the head. Naruto dropped down and did a leg sweep. Kakashi jumped only to see three kunai's coming at him. He dodged them only to see they were henged kunais. The three Kage Bushin unhenged themselves and attack Kakashi in the air.

The first on did a side kick to Kakashi's head but missed. This caused Kakashi to swipe at it with one of his own kunais. This proved to be futile as the other one punched him in the back. Then the other one kicked him in the jaw. This sent him into a tree.

He landed with an 'oof' sound. He was thinking, _'Fuck, that kick hurt. Who is this kid? He is supposed to be the Dead Last. Whoever said that, I'm going to find them and kick their ass. He did some great combinations with the Kage Bushin and the henge with great speed. He even created his own jutsu. I might have to take him seriously. He might be the only kid I know that can-'_

His thought process changed as he felt the tree he was on get hit. He looked down and saw Naruto charged up his created jutsu. He thought, '_Shit, gotta get out of the tree before it falls.' _ He jumped out of the tree only to see a Bushin coming out of the tree with him. He did a spin in the air with his kunai and made it burst. He landed on his feet on the ground.

He said, "I must say Naruto, you're skill are very impressive. Yet you rely on your Kage Bushin too much. It's getting cliché. Don't you think?"

Naruto had a smirk on his face. He said, "I agree _whole- _heartedly. I think that it's like a _chain holding _me down. Well I guess I got to _chain _that."

Kakashi recognized something was wrong when he said chained instead of change. Next thing he knew, Naruto did the hand sign, Rat. He said, "**Hijutsu: Kusari Yori Tentou, **(Secret Art: The Chains from Heaven)**!"**

Soon Kakashi felt chains came up from the ground. The chains grabbed Kakashi's arms. He started to struggle as he couldn't move. Soon his legs were being chained. He soon started to sink to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Sasuke XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His eyes must be deceiving him. He could not believe the Dobe was beating their sensei. Naruto was not even close to a jonin level but his abilities were showing otherwise. His demeanor was calm and relax. This wasn't Naruto. This couldn't be. Right now he should be hanging from the same tree Kakashi was in.

He wanted to see how his Jonin-sensei was going to do. Did he even want him as his sensei?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto heard a cackling sound coming from the ground. He quickly jumped up as he saw electricity come out from the ground destroying the training ground. He land on a piece of slab of earth. He saw Kakashi pull himself out of the ground. Kakashi was panting as he said, "Naruto, I so hate you right now. You destroyed one of my prized possessions. Then had the audacity to drown me in chains. I only survived because I did a lightning jutsu to break it. Well you wanted me to be serious, and then I'll show you serious."

He did the hand signs: Ox, Monkey, Rabbit, Rat, and thirty or so more hand signs and said,** "Suiton:** **Suiryudan no Jutsu **(Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu)! He blew out and something came out. Suddenly a huge water dragon came out. Its yellow eyes was looking at only one person; his target.

Naruto cursed out loud. He did the familiar three hand signs. His hand became white again. He said to Kakashi as the ferocious water dragon came at him, "Kakashi-sensei, it's time to see whose attack is stronger. **Fuuton: Marui Rezaenban no Jutsu!**"

Naruto put his left hand on his right wrist. He prepared himself for the water jutsu. He noticed that there was lightning in the jutsu. It must have been a part of the plan when he got out of the ground with that lightning attack. He prepared until he felt the dragon was close enough. When it was close enough, Naruto thrusted his circular razor disk at it. When the two attacks combined a white light appeared.

Soon the water exploded everywhere. The water hit Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi closed his eyes to shield himself from the water. When he opened his eyes he saw Naruto in his power stance. When he looked closer he saw Naruto was not wet. In fact he was the driest thing there.

He didn't look happy at all. He said in a growl, "I don't like getting wet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Sakura XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The pink hair girl couldn't believe it. The baka was winning in a fight against her sensei. She was feeling her knees buckle. The sheer power of Naruto was amazing. She didn't know what she would be able to do. If Naruto is this strong then that means her chance to making the team is growing increasingly slim. She knew she couldn't beat her Sasuke-kun. So her only hope is for Naruto ultimately fail and she and Sasuke get the bells.

She just didn't know how she could mover with her being paralyzed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Kakashi faced off. Kakashi thought, _'Damn, this kid is absolutely amazing. He is definitely better than the Uchiha. I don't know if I should even use it. I mean I can't use the Sharingan because I don't want to waste all my energy. However how he is battling against me I might have to. I know I sure as hell can't use the Chidori as it is used to kill but if I don't I might as well be dead. His skills remind me of Itachi and that is scary. _

_This is a whole new ball game. He only has a few moments left. I think that I could last that long because if I don't well, I'm in big shit trouble.'_

Kakashi said, "Naruto, you are extremely impressive. Unfortunately you only have a few minutes left. Do you think that you could last that long? Hmm?"

Naruto had a frown on his face. He said, "You know Kakashi-sensei, personally I find it rather odd that you do not have out by now. You need to stop pulling punches as it doesn't benefit either of us. I don't learn anything by you holding back. To be honest, I've actually waited for you to use that deadly move but it seems you are too much of a pussy to use it. Don't worry though I'll make you use it even if it means I have to show some things."

With a burst of speed he did the hand sign, bird and said, **"Fuuton: Fuuryudan no Jutsu **(Wind Style Wind Dragon Bullet Technique)**" **Behind Naruto the wind started to pick up. Soon the wind started to take the shape of a dragon. The dragon shook the trees as it was larger than Kakashi's water dragon.

Kakashi was shock at Naruto's wind dragon bullet. He knew if he moved out of the way Sasuke and Sakura would get hurt. '_Was this his plan all along? He would summon this thing and put his possible teammates in danger just to face the Chidori and Sharingan? He is absolutely crazy. But it worked. It's like he had a plan all along. He made sure they were paralyzed and forced my hand. He is really good with his emotions also._ _I guess I got to save the other two.'_

He created two Kage Bushin. He said to his doppelgangers, "Ok, guys you got to be quick. Put them someplace safe and dispel. I'll deal with Naruto personally." The two clones nodded and went to do their job. Kakashi lifted his Hi-ate up and revealed his Sharingan.

The wind dragon went through the whole training grounds. Kakashi was able to get away from most of the damage_._ He was not unscathed however. He had deep gashes as the side attacks were powerful enough to hit everything. As he panted he noticed Naruto's power was on another level.

Naruto smirked and said, "So you finally let it out of its cage. I must admit it looks cool. However that's not why I wanted you to activate it. The reason is I want to face the infamous **Chidori** fully. You know and I know that technique isn't effective unless you have it out to change direction if need be. Now I can see just how powerful it really is. So let's go one more round. After all it's only me and you. My disk attack at its best verses your attack. Winner is the better person you got nothing to lose."

Kakashi thought about it. Naruto was in control for now. So he said, "Ok Naruto this is the final attack. Prepare yourself as you will face thee move that has hurt many people." He did the hand signs: Ox, Rabbit, and Monkey. Soon his left arm started to form lightning around it. His hand became blue with yellow coming out of it. Naruto smirked and did his hand signs. His hands became white.

Naruto said, "Finally I can see who is more powerful. Ready, get set, GO!" With that the two fighters charged each other. Both cocked back as the two elemental power houses grew. Time seemed to have slowed for the two. The wind grew stronger the longer Naruto held it back. The lightning chirped louder the closer Naruto was to it. Sasuke and Sakura's eyes went wide as they were in the tree about to watch the collision of two strong elemental attacks. They heard Naruto and Kakashi cry out, "**Fuuton: Marui Rezaenban no Jutsu! Chidori! "**

The two attacks collided with each other. A deep white light covered the training ground. A large BOOM covered Konoha. The powers so strong that it sent Naruto and Kakashi back. Kakashi hit a tree while Naruto was able to stand. Kakashi got up although his body was hurting in so many places. He heard the bell go off. He smiled and said, "Well Naruto as much fun as that was, you unfortunately forgot you incentive to get the bells. You don't pass."

Naruto then did something unexpected. He laughed. He was literally crying as he said, "Kakashi-sensei, I might not always look focus but I always get the job done." He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the two bells. Kakashi's eyes went wide. He looked down to see two bells on his belt.

Naruto decide d to explain, "Because you were in the middle of battle you did notice the clones doing the switcheroo. So much for teamwork huh? Oh and before I go I have a present for you not taking me seriously. I'll see you in the hospital." As soon as Naruto disappeared, Kakashi saw the bell change into Naruto's Kage Bushin.

Before he could do anything, The Bushin stabbed him in the kidney with a kunai. Kakashi cried out in pain. The bushin had a bright innocent smile on his face. He said to the ailing Kakashi, "Be careful what you wish. You might just get it."

The Bushin looked at the two spectators. He did a slight bow to them. Before he dispersed he heard Sasuke ask, "Dobe, where did you learn those techniques?"

The bushin smiled and said, "You should take sensei to the hospital. Also don't worry about it." H dispersed into a poof of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Sarutobi XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi has a small goatee and short spiked hair, both being dark grey almost silver. He also has lines running vertically under each eye. He has some liver spots on his head and hands. Right now he is wearing his Hokage robes. Sarutobi sat in his seat in the center.

The Sandaime Hokage waited for all eleven of the Jonin-senseis to come. The most notable were Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi to come in. He said, "Ok, Jonin-senseis please tell who passed and who failed.

"Team 1 Failed"

"Team 2 Failed"

"Team 3 Failed Miserably"

"Team 4 didn't even try"

"Team 5 almost killed themselves So they Failed"

"Team 6 wasn't worth the time. They Failed"

Sarutobi was waiting for Kakashi. He said, "Kakashi, where are you?" Just then one of the ANBU came in. he was extremely fidgety as he was get Kakashi's killing intent. Sarutobi's hard gaze gave him the message of speak or you won't have a voice.

The poor ANBU said in a squeak, "Hokage sama, Kakashi-sama could not make the meeting."

Sarutobi tapped his fingers on the desk and said, "Please explain, why Kakashi would not be here. It better be a real good explanation."

The ANBU finally got his voice back and said, "Hokage-sama, the reason h isn't here is because he is in the hospital. He received a ruptured kidney by his student Naruto Uzumaki. His other students brought him in. He also has different lacerations and injuries. He sent me to give you the message that they all passed because of Naruto. He also said that he didn't want Naruto to do anything with the team as he wasn't able to test them as it took the whole time to fight Naruto. The fight was off the charts. I have it on video for ten bucks. It's a once in a life time opportunity to see Sharingan Kakashi get beat by an academy student."

The Jonin-senseis almost went into panic mode. Sarutobi silenced them. He said, "Tenzo-san, give me the tape. I want to see what happened **PERSONALLY.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was lying down on his bed. He waited for someone or something. He kept reading his book. He looked at his wrist that he taped. The move was powerful yes but the after effects were sickening. He took out his book and started to read. His mind however was on the battle. H knew Kakashi held out on him but still. He needed to get stronger.

Soon he felt the wind move his curtain. He closed his book along with his eyes. He sighed as he said, "It is about time, Fenikkusu-sama and Karasu-sama"7

**Author's Note: Done. Naruto is extremely powerful because of his bloodline and who he is. Review and if you have any questions just ask. **


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto opened his eyes to see two humanoid birds looking right at him. The first bird is Fenikkusu.

The being's body was about six feet tall. Its body was a combination of blood red and bright orange. On its body there was a kanji sign that Naruto could not read due to what happened earlier. Its feet had three talons in the front and one in the back.

Its wing span was at least ten feet long. Its wings were red and gold on the back. In the inside it was orange and silver. The face of this being was majestic as a swan's face. The face was golden with a hint of red. Its eyes were golden, moon crescent shaped. The being was extremely beautiful, majestic and overall powerful.

The second bird was Karasu. He was about six feet even. His body has jet black fur with a single silver line going down his back. His face was that of a raven. His eyes were a glossy black with a twinge of red. His beak was silver. His wing span was about eight feet in length.

Fenikkusu said, **"Hello Naruto-kun, indeed it has been a long time. How have you been? From what Faukes has been telling me, you have learned the phoenix jutsu pretty well. Faukes has enjoyed his time with you, Naruto."**

Karasu decided to speak, **" Feni, don't try to act prestigious. You know and I know you have a mouth and don't like formalities. In any event, Naruto-kun I've heard so many good things about you since our last encounter. Reaver has told me that you are highly aligned and adept to the way of the Raven."**

Naruto bowed at the two. He said, "Fenikkusu-sama and Karasu-sama, thank you for your kind words. I have worked hard on the techniques. I must also say thank you to you guys. If it wasn't for you I would not be as skilled as I am."

_A five year old Naruto was_ _running away from the villagers. Naruto stole an apple from the grocery store as he didn't have any money and he was hungry. He ran his little heart out. He knew what he did was wrong but still he needed to eat. He was trapped_ _in a corner and knew he was going to get hurt. Before he was hit he disappeared in a flash of light._

Fenikkusu started to snap his fingers in Naruto's face. He yelled at Naruto, **"Focus!"** Naruto instantly broke out of his stupor.

Naruto said, "Gomen, I was remembering how I met you two." That answer was suffice for now.

Karasu said, **"Naruto-kun, as you know your body is going through puberty. That means your body is changing. As Faukes and Reaver have taught you about almost everything, this is something you will have to experience. The reason we are telling you this is your bloodlines are starting to take form. This goes back to your parents. One had the Phoenix doujutsu. The other had the Raven Doujutsu.**"

Naruto asked, "Karasu-sama, I feel the need to know who my parents were? I mean I hear Reaver and Faukes talk extremely high of them. It is like they were legends to them. Every time I ask them, they sigh as it is a bad memory and they say not now. I want to know when it is it the right time."

The two can see the look of loneliness and sadness radiating from his eyes. They wanted to tell him but they were under oath to not tell him until he reached the age of sixteen or became a Chūnin per the request of his parents. Fenikkusu really didn't know what to say as he was the one with the mouth. Karasu didn't know what to say either even though he was the voice of reason.

Naruto dejectedly said, "I guess now is not the right time either, oh well. Ok Karasu-sama and Fenikkusu-sama, what are your bloodlines? How are they activated?"

Fenikkusu decided to speak, "**Well Naruto-kun, the phoenix doujutsu is truly a magnificent one. Most Doujutsus and Kekkei Genkais come from demons that have long since died out. That's a story for another time. The doujutsu is activated during a time of need. That time of need is when the body is not capable to perform. In desperation the legendary phoenix doujutsu awakens. The big liability is that it must be done whole the sun is out.**

**The phoenix doujutsu appearance consists of the wielder's eyes turn gold. When you start to grow stronger with the eye, your gold eyes will gain a diagonal line on the right side of the iris.**

**Then you will get the second diagonal line. When you master it, the two lines will become bolder. The final form is when the two lines connect at the bottom of your eyes. It will make a V sign then three lines sprout out on each side.**

**The doujutsu works like this. The first form will make your body start to change. You will be able sustain hits. Your muscle mass will become denser and flexible. Your speed will increase dramatically. What is great about it is that when you deactivate it, your body will become that dense. That's the first part.**

**The second part is different. Your body will gain 'appendages'. For example you will gain wings in your back. It is very painful by the way. Your body will become more adept to the elements. You will be able to master the elements Katon, Raiton and Fuuton. That also means that ninjutsu users will have a hard time defeating you as your body can take the attacks. **

**The final form is hard to describe. The power can make you disappear in a flash. Time and space mean nothing to it. Your body can not take damage. You will be able to use all elemental attacks without it hindering you. You will need a lot of chakra but still. You will be able to use the seven gates without dying. There are not many drawbacks except that you need an abundant amount of chakra. This is the Phoenix doujutsu, the doujutsu of the body."**

Naruto's eyes went wide. He honest with himself, that power sounds incredible. He said, "Fenikkusu-sama the phoenix doujutsu is incredible! The mere strength is so powerful I can't even describe that power!" Fenikkusu started to flex his muscles. Karasu just rolled his eyes.

He said, **"Now, now Naruto-kun, haven't you learned 'not everything that glitters is gold'? I know you like the power of the body. However the power of the mind out duels the body. That's where the Raven Doujutsu comes in.**

**The Raven Doujutsu is known as the Mind Doujutsu. It activates when your mind is under immense stress during the night. It is highly powerful. Let me start off by telling you what it looks like. When you first activate it your eyes will turn silver. **

**The next phase it will gain a light blue reverse diagonal line on the left side of each eye. The next phase you will get a light blue reverse diagonal line on the right side of each eye. They will connect at the top of your eye. When you completely master it you will get a dark blue ring that connects with the triangle.**

**When your eyes turn silver, your mind becomes open. What I mean by open is your brain starts to see different ways of getting out of the way and surviving. You start to use your surroundings to environment to analyze situations. The first blue line opens up your chakra channels. You gain almost perfect chakra control even when you deactivate the eye. Also your brain capacity will grow drastically. You will be able to learn, remember, comprehend and execute things much better. You will have photographic memory to the point of seeing the small details. You will also be able to disappear into shadows. If you are powerful enough you can send your whole team into the shadows and not be detected.**

**The next stage you will be able to use your chakra to a whole new level. You see Naruto-kun, you are able to use your chakra to make invisible force fields. Also you are able to send force field attacks to your opponent. You will be able to do telekinesis. By that time you will have mastered the elements of Doton and Suiton. **

**For example you will be able to pick up slabs of the earth and throw them without the use of hand signs or anything. Meet**

**The final form is amazing. The final form allows you to use your mind to create weapons and other things like. For example, you can create a sword in thin air. The power and force that you can use it is extraordinary. You can create so many things with your mind you can be unstoppable. That is the power of the Raven Doujutsu, the Doujutsu of the Mind!"**

Naruto had to admit the Raven doujutsu was extremely powerful. As he thought about it, something huge came to mind. He said, "Fenikkusu-sama and Karasu-sama had it ever occur to you to combine to make one doujutsu. I'm you have the Yin and the Yang but it has never been done."

**Karasu was the one to speak, "Very good observation Naruto-kun. It seems Reaver has taught you well with the analysis. Naruto we are two different identities. Fenikkusu is the light where everything is what it is. Everything is honorable and noble. **

**I am the darkness. There is a difference between darkness and evil. Darkness is the shadow of the light. We see the world as gray. How we ravens see in the people of this world have their own agenda. Their beliefs of right and wrong are very skewered. We believe that someone could never be all good or evil as the definition deals with society.**

**We are exactly the opposite of each other. For us to join together, we don't have any common ground. Our summoners actually hated it each other. They started many wars so we actually stopped having summoners and blessing them with our doujutsus. Your parents were truly special."**

Naruto took pride in his parents. His ear twitched. Someone was coming towards them. He said, "Fenikkusu-sama and Karasu-sama, we have to cut this meeting short for now. Some intruders are coming to talk to me. Ja for now."

**"Naruto-kun, we will talk later. Ja for now." **Karasu replied as he took Fenikkusu into the shadows. Naruto sighed as he laid on his bed. He waited a few moments thinking about what he just learned. He could literally feel the people's eyes go through him trying to find some kind of information. He then took out a kunai and flung it in the ANBU's direction.

The ANBU moved out of the way of the kunai. Naruto said in a polite tone, "Hello ANBU-san, what can I do for you?"

The ANBU was surprised by Naruto's reaction. The Captain said, "Naruto Uzumaki, you have an audience with the Hokage and the Shinobi Council in ten minutes. Do not be late"

Naruto bowed to them and said, "Thank you ANBU-san. Before you go, I thought it would be in your best interest if you don't try and snoop around my house. People tend to get irritated when people snoop around don't you think so?"

The other members of the ANBU snarled at Naruto at his subtle threat. Their captain however waved it off and said, "If you say so Uzumaki-san." Then they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto sighed and said to himself, "That ANBU Captain was cute. Oh well I have more pressing matters to deal with." He opened his drawer and saw his dress clothes. It consisted of a dull orange button down dress shirt. He has dress black pants with a dark orange stripe going down the seam. He put on his suit jacket with the Uzumaki symbol in the back. He then put on his dark orange tie.

Naruto saw he only have a few minutes to get to the meeting. He put his hands into the bird sign and disappeared in a swirl of wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Council Meeting XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi has called together his Shinobi Council. He didn't invite his advisors or Civilian Council in as there was no such need to do so. He pulled out his pipe and lit it up as the Shinobi Council came in one by one.

Shikaku Nara was the first to come in. Shikaku has two scars on the right side of his face which are probably his most noticeable feature. He has dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, dark eyes as well as a goatee. His ears are also pierced. Shikaku wears a meshed shirt underneath his flak jacket, a deer skin coat over that and hand guards. He is the Jonin Commander and the main representative for the Ninja Council.

Behind him was one of his best friends, Inoichi Yamanaka. Inoichi has a long pony tail, darker in shade than his daughter's. He also has blue eyes. Inoichi is seen wearing the standard flak jacket over a black outfit, complete with hand guards, forehead protector and a sleeveless red coat. He is the Yamanaka Clan Leader.

The next one is Chouza Akimichi. Chōza has long red hair and has markings on his cheeks, with the latter being a common trait in the Akimichi Clan. He is wearing a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armor that has the clan symbol "food" on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand guards, and instead of a forehead protector, wears a piece of cloth tied to his head, possibly to hold back his hair.

The next one is the Inuzuka Clan Leader, Tsume. Tsume has an animalistic look that has made her the hottest MILFs in Konoha. She has long spiky brown hair, vertical slit-like pupils, elongated canine teeth and nails. She also has the clan fang markings on her cheeks as well as markings over her eyes and a dark shade of purple lipstick. She wears the standard outfit of a Konoha shinobi outfit.

The next one is the stoic and analytical Shibi Aburame. Shibi, like all members of his clan, has his eyes obscured. He wears dark glasses with a tassel hanging down from them. He has very spiky short black hair and a moustache. He wears a high collared outfit and carries a large gourd on his back. He is the leader of the Aburame Clan.

The final one to come in is the stoically arrogant Hiashi Hyuga. He has long dark brown hair and featureless white eyes like all members of his clan. He normally wears very traditional, loose fitting robes. He has a tattoo of the Hyuga Clan symbol on his wrist. He is the clan head of the Hyuga family and the second Jonin Commander.

Sarutobi took a puff of his pipe and said, "Hello Shinobi Council. I know you I've taken you out of your dinner for which I am sorry. However a problem has occurred during the Genin Exams. I will explain when our guest gets here. Ah speak of the devil, Naruto Uzumaki please join us."

The council saw Naruto come from behind the doors with his suit and tie on. They blinked as not even a few days ago the boy was wearing a bright orange track suit and screaming about him becoming the Hokage. They blinked as he bowed to them in a courteous way. They were absolutely shocked and impressed by the way he looked.

He said, "Good afternoon Hokage-sama and Honorable Shinobi Council, I believe you wanted to speak to me?"

Sarutobi replied, "Oh yes Naruto-kun, please take a seat." Naruto pulled out the chair that was opposite the council. Surprisingly Naruto was extremely calm and polite. This made him suspicious.

Sarutobi continued, "Naruto-kun, it has come to our attention that something happened during your Genin Exam. Would you be so kind as to explain what occurred?" the members of the council were intrigued as to what happened during the Genin Exam. They were admittedly too happy about their children to hear about anyone else.

Naruto knew something was up but he was going to play the politics game as an ace. He said, "Certainly Hokage-sama. Kakashi-sensei was testing Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and I. We were given the prestigious bell test in which the intent was to get the bells. He said to come at him with the intent to kill.

He underestimated us and we were able to grab the bells. During our battle, a quote from you Hokage-sama came to mind. The quote was "No matter if it is a Genin or a Kage, they are still a ninja that has been trained to kill". I took this heart but it seemed that Kakashi didn't. So with the mindset to not only protect us in the future and possibly give Sasuke and Sakura the inspiration to better themselves and to let the skill of being underestimated help them, I stabbed Kakashi-sensei in the kidney. I chose the kidney because you can live with one kidney. In addition it hopefully awakened Kakashi to the point that we cannot be so lax to even Genin or future Genin."

The Shinobi Council could not believe what Naruto just said. The honestly did not know how to comment. The Sandaime said, "That is very noble of you however you left out the detail about the whole time it was you verses Kakashi. Why is that?"

This surprised the hell out of the council. They initially thought Naruto did it together with his team. Now this was definitely better than eating dinner.

Naruto knew that the Sandaime was trying to pry out information; however Naruto had an answer to this. It was time to play with some heart strings. He said, "Hokage-sama, as you have experienced and what I have learned is that sometimes it only takes one person to do the deed. For example, if it wasn't for Hizashi-sama, Lady Hinata would not be here. He took full responsibility for the death of the Kumo Jonin.

In this life, I have noticed that sometimes that one man must sacrifice himself to save his team. That is how I looked at the situation at the time. I was going to try and tire out Kakashi to give the other two the ability to grab the bells. They were unfortunately in too much shock to do anything. So I did what had to do for not only the sake of the mission and but the sake of my teammates and fellow countrymen and women to pass for the hope of them doing the same for me or anyone else.

Sandaime-sama, you yourself, know the feeling of patriotism and sacrificing oneself to help village as it is the reason you became the replacement of Tobirama Senju the Nidaime Hokage."

Sarutobi's eyes narrowed. He said, "Naruto, how do you know that story?"

Naruto replied in a polite tone, "As you know I want to be the Hokage. There has never been an official way to be elected to the status of Hokage. My curiosity got the better of me so I decided to henge and I asked around. Some of the older people gave me bits and pieces but not too much. So with the pieces I gathered I came to that conclusion. Am I right?"

Shikaku Nara known for his intellect and strategies was caught flat footed as he could not say anything. The boy clearly tied up loose ends and made himself look like an ideal Konoha shinobi, sacrificing himself for the lives of the village. He was interested what spark this politically sound Genin that somehow beat one of their strongest Jonin in battle.

He grabbed one of the reports that he considered too troublesome to read. It talked about Naruto creating a devastating Fuuton jutsu. He was highly interested in the fact that Naruto not only created his own jutsu but he also created a jutsu in an element where it is extremely rare to have it. From what he recalls only Orochimaru and Asuma have that element that was in Konoha. He knows Asuma has been with the Twelve Guardians. There haven't been any accounts of Orochimaru being around.

He said, "Naruto-kun, from some reports that were around the town, you created your own jutsu. Is this true and if it is can you show us it?"

The Shinobi Council wanted to see the new move that Naruto created. Naruto closed his eyes. He said, "Shikaku-sama and the honorable Shinobi Council, I have no problems in showing you it." He did the hand signs: Dog, Rabbit, Monkey, and Bird. He then said, "**Fuuton: Marui Rezaenban no Jutsu **(Wind Style: Razor Circular Disk)**!**" His right hand started to become a transparent circle.

They saw Naruto get up. He flicked his wrist and hit the chair. The chair was destroyed in a matter of seconds. The Shinobi Council was in awe by the move. Hiashi used his Byakugan to see the jutsu closely. He gasped which caused the others to look at him.

He said, "Uzumaki-san, your jutsu is very impressive. The wind's movement in the circular disk move in a chaotic fashion but has a dominate sharp blade. At first sight it looked as if it was the wind form of the **Chidori**. However upon further review your jutsu can be used as a long range jutsu, direct jutsu, or midrange jutsu. The wind blades along with some chakra can make the dominant blade expand. The mid-range part about it is that the mini wind blades can hit different parts of the person's body and be able to kill them. The direct attack is the disk attack. How did you create it?"

Naruto deactivated his jutsu. He said, "Hiashi-sama, I created the jutsu because I wanted to have a signature move. I read how seals and the elements work together. I tried it and it work. I guess it was beginner's luck. Are there any more questions that you want to be answered?"

Inoichi said, "Naruto-kun, this is a sudden change in personality. From what I have heard from Ino, you were the class' dead last. What caused this change all of a sudden?"

Naruto smirked. He said, "Well isn't this something. So Ino-chan talks about me to her parents. I'm flattered. On a serious note, we are ninjas in training during the academy. Because I am the unfortunate Jinchūriki of the menacing Kyuubi no Kitsune, I knew that I would not be able to learn in a peace if I showed the real me. So why be me if I can be someone else. Someone like "I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE! DATTEABYO!" My personal favorite was "I'M GOING TO BEAT SASUKE-TEME SO SAKURA WOULD MARRY ME!"

That was the funniest part. I must admit I played the idiot well but everyone else played it much better. What Ino was talking about isn't truly relevant. Are there any more questions Shinobi Council?"

Sarutobi said, "Naruto-kun, as you know your Jonin-sensei is out of commission for about a week. As a result your team does not have a leader. I believe you are capable to be the leader. However you must take a bet."

Naruto was intrigued by this. He said, "What is the bet Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi smiled and said, "Well as you know Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno were not 'tested'. As a result we do not know if they should be Genin or not. Because you did so well and you technically made the team pass, they can't be sent back. So a Jonin will test them. If they pass you will be a Tokubetsu Genin who is able to teach and be in charge while Kakashi is out of commission. If they don't then you cannot become a Chūnin for at least three years. What do you think you should do as a Konoha ninja?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed. He tried to see what Sarutobi was getting at. He thought about it for a moment. He then grew a stoic demeanor. He said, "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, I can't take that offer."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. He thought Naruto would absolutely take the deal. He asked "Why won't you take the deal?"

Naruto said, "The reason is simple I would lose. I would have about a 99% chance of losing. You see I caught on to those sweet subtle words. You see the situation would play like this the Jonin has no restrictions against two fresh out of the Academy Students. You see if you would have said that they would have failed then I would have been all in. the reason being that none of the Jonin want to be ostracized for being the one who 'failed' the last loyal Uchiha. However because you said they already passed, there is no reason not to hold back especially since I'm the Kyuubi jinchūriki. They would make sure that Sakura would be beaten almost to death and make sure Sasuke is at best unconscious. So I'm putting my team at risk if I take the offer. So I can wait to become a Chūnin if it means saving my team."

The Shinobi Council was extremely impressed by Naruto's deducing abilities. Sarutobi said, "Congratulations Naruto-kun, because of your ability to deduce and analyze situations, I believe I can speak for the rest of the Shinobi Council, when I you have been promoted to Tokubetsu Genin. You are the first one to ever exist. Be at your best at all times and show us our trust is not in vain. Come to my office tomorrow morning for I can give you the run down on what to do" The Shinobi Council clapped for young Naruto.

Naruto bowed and said, "Thank you Hokage-sama, and Honorable Shinobi Council. If I may take my leave as I have a very busy day tomorrow."

They nodded and let Naruto leave. When Naruto walked out he said to himself, "Politics is a very deadly thing indeed."

**Author's Note: Done. So Naruto is also powerful in the mouth. So Naruto is in charge of Team 7, very important thing. As to the Harem, it is already validating it in my head. I will announce it next chapter. Thanks for the reviews by the way. I decide to make this a powerful Naruto but he can be defeated just extremely hard to do. If anyone could draw the two doujutsus, that will make me very happy. If you have a question just P.M. me. As always review. Ja for now**

**JK10 **

s


	3. Chapter 3

Morning came early for Naruto. He sighed as he got up. He put his dark orange shinobi attire on. He said to himself, "I'll go and visit Kakashi after I meet the Sandaime Hokage." He did the bird hand sign and disappeared in the wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Hokage's Office XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Pops, who are we waiting for? Let's just get on with the meeting so we can train our teams already." said the large bearded man.

The Sandaime said, "Asuma-kun, you should learn patience. Now as I said we will wait until he gets here."

Asuma just pulled out his lighter and started to smoke. Asuma had brown eyes, short black spiked hair and a black beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform, though his flak jacket is seemingly darker than that of other Jōnin and Chūnin. He wears the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash on his waist with the "Fire" kanji marked on it. He also wore a bracelet on both of his wrists.

Asuma is typically a laid-back individual but today he really was irritated. He had a hangover from the night before, a member of ANBU woke him up and told him there was a meeting, and then find out his sister went on a cruise to the Land of Tea with her husband for three weeks. That's not a problem except now he had to take care of their eight year old child, Konohamaru. That child was just as hyper as Naruto.

Speaking of Naruto, the wind started to flutter. The three people covered their eyes. When they opened them they saw Naruto looking at them with the stoicism of Minato. Asuma saw the new Naruto and said, "Pops, who the hell is he?"

Naruto decide to answer for the Hokage, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki but you can call me Naruto." Asuma and Kurenai blinked. What was he doing here? He can't possibly be the infamous Naruto that terrorized the ANBU. No it couldn't be, could it? Naruto took note of the way they were looking at him. He was going to take care of it right now.

He said, "Umm excuse me sir and madam may I have your names?"

The lady that was extremely quite before said, "Kurenai Yuhi." Naruto feigned surprise.

He said in a believable tone, "You're the Kurenai Yuhi. You are the Ice Queen of Konoha, the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha, the Queen of the Red Thorns and the third strongest woman in Konoha right next to Yuugao Uzuki the Purple Blade and Anko Mitarashi, the Snake Mistress. It is an honor and a pleasure to meet you."

Kurenai saw Naruto bow to her. She naturally blushed from the praise. Kurenai said, "Thank you Naruto. It is also a pleasure to meet you." He had a smile on his face as he saw the irritated look on Asuma's face.

He said, "How about you sir? What is your name?"

"Asuma Sarutobi"

Naruto said, "So you're Asuma Sarutobi. I've heard rumors about you. I heard you were a part of the legendary Twelve Guardians for the Hi no Kuni Daimyo. That is very impressive. I also heard some other rumors that weren't too good like for the death of that small kid when you tried to use one of you Fuuton abilities."

Asuma's face was dark. How did he find that out? He didn't want to say if that is true or not especially in front of Kurenai. He took a puff of his cigarette and said, "You know you shouldn't believe all the rumors you hear."

_'Hook, line and sinker',_ Naruto thought was he was inwardly smirking. He said, "You are absolutely right Asuma-san. Rumors can be, well deadly, to a person like believing that someone is a dead last, has blond hair, and shouts being Hokage, is someone you can disregard. Rumors are a two way street. You can believe them or you don't. The best thing to do is keep your eyes and mind open and your beliefs quiet. It was something taught in the Academy that you once taught at."

Naruto and his subtle meanings are seriously catching Sarutobi off guard. Asuma looked at Naruto with an angry look. He did not like that Naruto caught him about rumors.

Naruto continued, "Sandaime-sama, I want to apologize for my tardiness. I didn't know when to be here. Are we ready to start the meeting?"

Sandaime said, "Oh, yes. Kurenai-chan, Asuma-kun, and Naruto-kun as of right now you are the leaders of Teams 7, Team 8, and Team 10.-"

"Wait a minute pops. You mean to tell me that Naruto here is the leader of Team 7. When did that happen? What happened with Kakashi? I mean sure he is out of commission but still. That doesn't explain him being here."

Before Sandaime could explain, Naruto spoke up, "Asuma, as much as I do not like what you said, I would fight you to the dead for the right to say it. However your opinion holds no weight. You see the reason I believe I am the Team leader even if it is temporary is because of the information that the Sandaime was going to tell us. He was obviously going to relay something such as a protocol or a new way to teach things. If he had brought in a substitute to us not only would the information that Kakashi would want to know. It is much easier if I am the correspondent and/or the temporary leader."

Both Asuma and Hiruzen dropped their cigarette and pipes respectively. Kurenai had to replay the scene again to hear what Naruto said and what was going on. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for Hiruzen to respond or even Asuma to. Naruto then took a deep breath and blew out a ferocious wind.

Hiruzen got out of his stupor and said, "Naruto-kun, why did you do that?"

Naruto said, "There was a small fire burning. I might live in the Hi no Kuni but I don't want to die by fire. "Hiruzen saw Kurenai giggle. Asuma started to brood. The boy was really pissing him off upon other stuff.

Hiruzen said, "Thank you, for taking out the fire. Now I have a mission on hand for you three. You see it is tradition for the senseis of the fresh, new, Genin to take a mission with each other. The reason is for you three to work together and learn to trust each other. The belief is if you can trust each other as your fellow leaders then you should be able to teach and influence your students."

Naruto and the other two nodded at this. Sarutobi continued, "It's great you all are on agreement about this. Your mission is an A-ranked mission. You are going to go past Kirigakure no Sato to Aisu no Kuni. Apparently there are some missing ninjas that are around causing problems. As you know Kirigakure is in a civil war. Unfortunately we cannot go around Kiri. You are going to have to go through Kiri.

Be careful and make it back safely. The team leader will have to talk with Aisu Council. I'll choose the leader."

Asuma was smirking since it would be a perfect chance to teach the kid _some matters._ Naruto looked at Asuma and saw that Asuma might be a problem on this mission. Kurenai was thinking about Kiri and how to get away without death.

Sarutobi said, "Ok Asuma, I would choose you however because of your laid back personality and the fact that you were a member of the Twelve Guardians and extremely close to the Fire Daimyo, it could be a conflict between the Fire and Ice Lands."

Asuma could not believe it. Because of his association with the Fire Daimyo, he couldn't be the leader. So his bargaining chip was taken away. Naruto had a small smirk on his face. He much rather have Kurenai as the team leader.

"With that being said, Kurenai you would be the team leader. However there is one small problem with you being the leader. Aisu no Kuni is very sexiest. I don't remember why but they are notorious for it. They have been fighting for quite some time with the Amazon women. Because you are such a strong woman, it could compromise the agreement with them."

Kurenai was pissed off. It wasn't because she wasn't leader. No, it was because of the sexist bastards. Why was Konoha in trade with such a country? Naruto saw where this was going. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

Sarutobi said, "Well this means Naruto will be in charge."

Naruto could only blink. He didn't really know what to say. Asuma sure did, "Pops, what are you talking about? The kid doesn't have any experience. For Kami's sake, this is his first mission. I mean he is the first kid since you know who, to be a thirteen year old to do an A-rank mission. Look how he turned out."

Naruto didn't like being put down even though it was true, he didn't like it. He said, "I might not know who 'You know who' is but I'm not him. I am Naruto Uzumaki and that is always who I want to be. Sure I have flaws but that doesn't mean I can't lead a team. I don't mean any disrespect to you Asuma-san, but you do not know me so for you to relate me to whoever 'You know who' is because I am the same age as him is absolutely ludicrous.

If I want to be able to become to a strong, understandable, and powerful leader, I need to be able to go out and lead. I can't hide from the world and expect to become a powerful ninja out of the blue. I want to be a leader as Asuma-san and Kurenai-san are then it will be a great help to learn from them how to follow and to obey orders."

Both Sarutobis could not fault Naruto's reasoning. Asuma was too stunned to comment. Kurenai had to look at those reports again. The Sandaime said, "Well Naruto it is settled then. You will be the team leader for this mission. On my desk are the reports on the place and other things that can be important. So good luck you will leave tonight."

The said, "Hai" and went on their way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Meanwhile XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The other members of The Rookie Nine even Sasuke were having a celebration for passing. They were at the new barbeque pit down the street from the ramen shop.

Ino was the first one to speak, "Hey everyone congrats on passing your Genin Test." she raised her and the Rookies' very first glass of sake. The rest raised their glasses and started to drink. Sasuke however didn't drink because his mind on something and it has something to do with a certain blond.

Ino said, "Hey Team Eight, how did you pass your test?"

Kiba started to answer, "That was easy. Kurenai-sensei put a genjutsu on us. For most of the match we were walking around in circles. That was when Akamaru and I figured out that she was using a powerful genjutsu. That was when me and Akamaru kicked her ass. Yeah!"

Hinata and Shino blinked at his vantage point. Shino pushed his glasses up. He gave Kiba his stoic and creepy glare. It was seriously creeping Kiba out as he laughed nervously. Shino on the other hand wasn't laughing and said, "Kiba, you should not tell lies.

What really happened is Kurenai use a genjutsu on us separately. Kiba was so deep into the genjutsu that he believed Akamaru and he was beating her up. However it was Hinata who used her Byakugan to disabled her genjutsu. When we broke it, I used my bugs to suck her chakra to submit. Even then I know she probably could have defeated us easily but still."

The rookies were laughing at Kiba except Sasuke. Sasuke's mind was going towards Naruto with every second that passes. _'How is he this strong? He was the class Dobe. Yet he was able to beat our Jonin-sensei. What's worse is that I found out that Kakashi is one if not the best Jonin in Konoha. How is that even possible that a Dobe could beat a Jonin? Who is the real Naruto?'_

Ino said, "We were separated on ours. Asuma-sensei, made me do a test in his mind. We battled there and he was whipping my ass until I kicked him in the nuts. Now that's what I call a mindfuck."

Chouji spoke next "*munch* He did a test of strength against me. We had to carry boulders back and forth for about thirty minutes. I barely won but I did so I was happy. Damn *munch* those boulders were heavy as hell. They were about eighty pounds easily."

They were laughing about Chouji's plight. Shika of course snickered. Yet he felt like someone was missing. He looked around and saw that almost everyone else was here but for some reason he felt someone wasn't here. He saw that everyone was looking at him to tell his part.

He said, "Troublesome. Well Asuma-sensei took out a testing kit. He did some puzzles with me. They were easy. We then did some Shogi and Go games. It was about even. He then tested my shadow abilities. I passed easily and that was pretty much it."

Ino then started to gush. She said, "Forehead, it your turn. Now dish!" Sakura didn't know what to say. I mean she did absolutely nothing. Shika then felt an extremely powerful chakra. He looked over to where it was. He looked over and saw a guy with blond hair and blue eyes. He had on this dark orange jacket with black pants with an orange stripe going down the side.

Shika said, "Guys look at him. Who is he?" The Rookie teams looked to see who it was. The man's attitude screamed authority. His eyes were somewhat covered so they couldn't tell who it was.

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata blushed as he walked through. Ino said, "I don't know who he is but I want a piece of that. Shika can you stop him for me. Let's ask him if he wanted to come over with us." Shika for some reason had a bad feeling about this. His mind was telling him it was going to be troublesome but he gave up and obliged.

He got up and did the rat sign. He said, "Troublesome, hey who are you?"

The man sighed as his shadow was connected to Shikamaru. He really didn't want to deal with them. He said, "Shika can you release me from your shadow please." The rookies' eyes went wide. Their thoughts were exactly the same, '_That sounds like Naruto!'_

Shika said with shock clear in his voice, "Naruto, is that you?" Naruto rolled his eyes.

He said, "Yes Shika. Now can please let me go. I have business to take care of."

"No can do Naruto. You gotta have at least one drink with us. Why weren't you here with us in the first place?" that was actually on their minds. _'Why was Naruto not here?'_

Naruto said, "I didn't get an invite. It doesn't matter though I already had my ramen and my drink which was water. I'm full and I really must get going. So Shika, I'm going to ask one more time please let me go."

Ino exclaimed, "Forehead, I told you to invite your team. How could you forget Naruto, especially if he looked like that?" Sakura became small. She started to see that everyone was a little peeved about Naruto not being there.

Naruto said in a very serious tone, "I asked nicely Shika, but it seems like you don't get the point. So..." With a flicked of the wrist, Naruto sent a powerful wave to the Shadow user. The power was so strong that it sent Shika all the way into a booth with an oof. They looked at Naruto with wide eyes. He was able to not only break Shika's shadow, he sent Shika all the way to the booth with a flick of the wrist.

Naruto said, "Well ladies and gentlemen, I must be on my way. Enjoy the rest of the dinner and have a great evening." With that a large gust of wind caused the rookies to close their eyes. When they opened them, Naruto was gone.

Ino could not believe it. She said, "Forehead, what the hell is going on? How is Naruto like this? When did he become well that? You might as well tell me how you passed?"

Sakura was squirming in her chair. She tried to lie, "We were able because of Sas-" Her sentence was stopped by a slam on the table. To her and the rookies surprise it was Sasuke. He took one more shot before he started to speak.

"Sakura stop the lies. Tell them how we really passed. "

"But Sasuke-kun-" She tried to say but he stopped her again.

"Now Sakura! I want to hear it come out of your mouth. What happened?"

Sakura sighed, "Ok Sasuke-kun. Guys the reason we passed is because of Naruto." They looked at the two with wide eyes. They couldn't believe what they just heard.

Ino being the loud mouth and in little denial said, "Sakura you mean after you and Sasuke-kun wore down your sensei. That has to be it. Right?"

Sakura shook her head. She said, "As much as I want to say that, it isn't the truth. Kakashi-sensei gave us the bell test. Me and Sasuke-kun hid in the bushes. Naruto on the other hand faced Kakashi-sensei head on. In fact, he faced him the whole time. He did some things with his Kage Bushin. He even won the match with his own original jutsu. He had the bells from the get go. Unfortunately, he put our sensei in to the hospital when he stabbed him with a kunai."

Everyone looked at Sakura as if she had to be lying. That was when Sasuke got up and saw his anger in his face did they know that she was telling the truth. Then the most surprising thing to happen was Hinata. She blurted, "Holy Shit!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Kakashi XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was in his bed watching TV. He was under the influence of morphine so the pain will stop. They saw some other problems from the fight. Even under the influence, he was always alert. He saw the wind blow his curtains. He saw his blond student in his room. Naruto said, "Hello Kakashi-sensei, do you mind if I talk to you for a while?"

Kakashi waved his good hand and said, "Sure, Blondie. Hey you're one the lucky people."

Naruto said, "Why is that Kakashi-sensei?"

The look of Kakashi's face was a too drugged Kakashi as he said, "most people who stab me in the kidney would not be alive right now." Kakashi laughed his heart out as if it was the funniest joke ever. Naruto laughed as well. He went into his jacket and pulled out a few scrolls. He put some chakra into one of his scrolls and a poof of smoke appeared.

In its place was a tray of ramen. He said, "Kakashi-sensei, I know you must be tired of the bland hospital food so I got some of the best ramen around. I especially asked Ayame to make it for you. Here you go." Naruto passed it to Kakashi. Kakashi had this wide smile on his face as he ate the ramen.

Naruto just looked at his future sensei. He leaned back in the chair as this might be one of his most important talks he will ever have. The ironic part of it all is that it is with a guy that is extremely drugged. He saw that Kakashi finished eating and started to speak.

"Kakashi-sensei, I was made a Tokubetsu Genin yesterday."

Kakashi nodded. He said, "Congrats Naruto. You are only the fifth in Konoha's history to hold that title. You are the first to hold that title during peace time. Your predecessors were great people. So do hold the title well."

Naruto replied, "Thank you. The thing is I have become Sasuke and Sakura's sensei for the time being. To be honest I really don't know how to deal with them. I mean I have Sasuke's pride and ego that won't let me teach him without trying to learn all my techniques. Sakura still thinks that I'm the Dobe who is weaker than her when in fact she is the liability to the team."

"Naruto, you are not thinking. Think about my **Chidori **earlier. You are going to them head on. You have tunnel vision. This is where your problem lies. Use your other talents like word of mouth. I heard about your political abilities from some of the Council. You must be able to tell people emotions and weaknesses and use it to make them better."

Naruto just sighed and closed his eyes. He chuckled and said, "I see you what you are saying. Also I am going to go on an A-Ranked mission starting tonight. Imagine my first mission will be an A-ranked one."

Kakashi smiled as he said, "I'm proud. I know it is peace time so who are your teammates and who is the leader?"

Naruto started to fumble with his words. It is kind of hard to say. He said, "Well my teammates are Kurenai Yuhi and Asuma Sarutobi. The leader is-"

"Ah, so Asuma is leading the squad. He is an okay guy. A little rough around the edges but can be an alright guy. I hate his cigarettes but hey another man's hate is another man's vice."

"Umm Kakashi-sensei, he isn't leading the team. I am."

It took a moment for Kakashi to respond. Kakashi blinked as it came to him. "So you're leading the team. That's great. It is slightly odd that you are leading a team with Jonin and you are a Tokubetsu Genin. However that is the best part of being one. The title is such a prestigious one that only the Hokage could define what you can and cannot do. Don't get me wrong you can be written up for insubordination but the ground rules have to be explained."

Naruto smiled. He never had anyone to think of him more than the Kyuubi brat. Naruto laughed a little bit. He said on a serious note, "Kakashi-sensei, I want to know something. How did you fell when you are the leader of a group? Do you ever feel pressure?"

Kakashi thought about this for a moment. He then smiled and said, "I understand what you are feeling. Do you understand the point of D-rank missions? The point of the missions is for the team is to make mistakes. It is not only supposed to be tedious but it also teaches how teamwork works. You see the tension and the tediousness of D-Ranked missions bring your team together. You are sooner or later going to do the Tora mission.

The Tora mission helps you to develop the teamwork. What you will also see is your teams' flaws and other small things. You might see that one member of your team might go to his left more times than his rights. You might see the team strike better with a direct attack. Better yet you can see how a person reacts under pressure.

As a leader you are going to make mistakes. You are never going to be perfect. You must remember that. Sometimes your choice of actions will have a minor part in the overall world or it could be a major part. Your choice could mean someone getting a small cut or someone dying.

We as leaders will all make choices that will make us not sleep at night but it is also rewarding when you see your Genin grow up and learn different things. When you see your Genin become successful and see them become leaders, it makes your heart swell up with pride. It means you became a successful leader."

Naruto looked at his teach with a deep amount of respect. He said, "Kakashi-sensei, thank you for the talk. I hope you get better soon. Sorry about that."

Kakashi waved it off and said, "If I had a nickel for every time my fresh new genin stabs me in the kidney then well I would have a nickel." Kakashi started to laugh again. Naruto just shook his head at his sensei. "Now Naruto get back here safe because I'm going to test out that move. I'll be out in about two months. So train them well and visit every now and again. Ok?"

Naruto nodded and said, "See you later Kakashi-sensei." with that Naruto disappeared with the wind. Kakashi's last thought process was _'Minato-sensei would be proud.'_ Kakashi succumbed to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX Later on that Night XXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are we doing at Naruto-kun's house?" A certain platinum blonde asked.

Shikamaru said, "I want to know who this guy is exactly. You can't change like that with a drop of a hat."

"Does that mean we have to bring the whole Rookie Class?" Sure enough the whole rookie teams were outside Naruto's door. They were all curious about Naruto's sudden change. They were about to jimmy Naruto's house when someone opened the door.

It was Naruto Uzumaki. He said, "Hello what can I do for you? My master is not here right now."

Shika had an incredulous look on his face. He said, "Master? What do you mean master?"

Naruto smirked and said, "I am a Kage Bushin"

**Author's note: Done. I know you wanted to evident shock on Sasuke and Sakura's faces. It is coming but I thought this would be more important. Before someone asks about the plot hole the Rookies were given a week off to train with their families. There was supposed to be a flash back but I didn't think it would fit in this chapter.**

**Ok this is usually where people don't like me the Harem List. My first choice is Hinata. Before anyone goes crazy about it, wouldn't it be fun to see Naruto politically beat Hiashi. The second is Anko. It feels right. Third is Samui it's like a lot younger Tsunade with a sword. There are about four more spots.**

**I'm torn between Ino, Tenten, Temari, Mei, Kurotsuchi (?), Kurenai, and few others. I might put up a poll. For now tell me in a review. That's pretty much it. Next chapter the rookies will get a rude awakening. **

**To answer EndGame666: No one has used the Eighth Gate to try it out. if we look at it you dont need the eighth gatee. technically you don't even need the seventh one.**

**Till next time. **

**JK10 **


	4. Chapter 4

The Kage Bushin looked at the eight people at his master's door. The looks on their faces somewhat disgusted him. It was as if they were waiting for him to give them answer. He didn't have to answer to them. He said, "I am guessing that you came up with this Shikamaru. If I may, why are you snooping around my house?"

Ino was the first to talk, "Well we wanted to know what's up. I mean one minute you are the Dobe. Next you are a...new person. What happened?"

The Kage Bushin rolled his eyes. He said, "Well there comes a time in every little shinobi and little kunoichi lives if they still have it when you grow up."

"Naruto when you did you become so mean?" Ino replied. The Kage bushin said, "Well I became mean when people started to snoop around my house. I would have invited you in but because you were camping out acting like voyeurs I decided against it. Do you know how creepy that is?"

Hinata said, "How did you know we were here? There was no tripwire or anything." Hinata grew up with the stoicism of her father and her father's father. Hell when she was five she even felt the stoicism of her great grandfather before he died. Because of her mother being from the branch family and being such a gentle woman, she was considered the soft one. When her mother died she became as stoic as the rest of Hyuga.

She treated the branch clan much better than the other main branch. She didn't use the seal on any of them as she thought it was cruel but that doesn't mean anything. She saw Naruto as a delinquent but she did smile as he whenever he rebelled. So to see Naruto being mature had actually interested in his change.

Naruto said, "I have my ways, Hinata. Now please be on your merry way. Don't you guys have training to do in the morning or something?"

Sasuke decided to butt in. "Naruto, we are not leaving until we get some answers. So if you want to move you got to make us." Ino and Sakura jumped up and said yea in unison.

The Kage Bushin rolled his eyes and sighed. He really didn't have time to deal with this. He said, "Ok, give me one second." He closed the door. They looked satisfied as they believed they got Naruto. Sasuke looked the most smug. However they didn't see something come out from behind them.

When Naruto came out he feigned surprise. He said, "Guys what the hell is that behind you?" When they looked behind them only to see knock out gas spray. Shika said, "Son a bitch, the troublesome bastard knoc-" he couldn't finish the sentence as he passed out. Their last memory was Naruto's Kage Bushin waving goodbye.

The Kage Bushin sighed and said, "Well that's easy. I must admit Master's fuinjutsu skills are pretty impressive. Well let me call up their parents. Hehe, I definitely want to see Hiashi's face."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX Real Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was running tree to tree with his team. He saw the scowling Asuma looking at him with disdain. He saw Kurenai looking at their destination ahead. Naruto might be mature for his age, but he at least wanted a conversation. He knew once they got out of Hi no Kuni he was going to be quiet.

He said, "Kurenai-san, what is the dynamic of your team?"

"Well, I plan to make my team a Search, Discover, Destroy team. Hinata will be the one searching. Shino will discover. Kiba will destroy." She sounded proud of how the dynamic works.

Naruto not so much. He said, "That sounds like a plan to me. But Kurenai-san don't you think that could back fire?"

Asuma butted in, "What are you talking about kid? That's the perfected thing for the group. You must be a baka or something."

Kurenai said, "Asuma, let him explain himself. He has proven to have some points. Go on Naruto-san." Naruto smiled. More and more he sees that Kurenai is coming around and not seeing him as a delinquent.

He said, "Asuma is right in one aspect. That plan is absolutely perfect. But there is a problem with absolute perfection. It fails more times than it helps. Let me explain, the noble Aburames and legendary Hyugas are well known throughout the Elemental Nations as trackers. The Inuzukas are also known for their ability to use their dogs to kill.

Now let's look at this situation. You are facing a missing ninja. Let's say he is a genjutsu specialist like yourself but also a skilled Doton and/or water user. He allows you to track him. Once you find him, Kiba being reckless attacks him with Akamaru. Then he is able to get Akamaru during the battle. Kiba is useless as he can't think clearly with Akamaru in peril. Naturally you would have Shino to use his Kikachu bugs to suck the life out of him. However if he uses a Suiton jutsu, then Shino is useless. Yes Hinata is extremely sufficient in the area of Gentle Fist. But because of his Doton ability he is able to make her and yourself stay far away from him. Right there he has you in deep pile of, excuse my language, shit. You have just compromised your team because of their families' bloodlines."

Kurenai was extremely impressed by Naruto's analysis. Asuma inwardly had to respect the kid's analytical thinking. That didn't mean that he had to like it. He really couldn't fault the kid. He just didn't like being shown up.

She said, "Naruto-kun that is pretty smart. What do you suggest that I should do?"

Naruto smiled when he heard her call him 'Naruto-kun'. He said, "Well let's look at what we know. Hinata has eyes that can see distance. So why don't you have Hinata learn a long range jutsu. This could benefit the team as it gives the team range. I would suggest Shino gets a weapon like a sword or a hollowed long kunai. He can put his bugs in the weapon and slash someone then the bugs could potentially get into the wound.

Kiba needs to stop being reckless. Also he relies on Akamaru too much. If I put him in a genjutsu and kill Akamaru then he is done possibly for the whole duration of the fight and possibly for life. Most if not all of the Clan Heirs do not know what it means to truly be a ninja.

Asuma grunted as he had to agree with Naruto. Kurenai was very surprised and took that thought to heart. She said, "Naruto-kun, why do you think that way about the class heirs and heiresses?"

Well I guess it goes to their development. As much as I don't care for it, I can't blame the Academy. The Academy's main purpose is to be the prerequisite of being a Genin. They learn how to throw weapons, learn about different abilities and all that.

The problem is Konoha is extremely lax. I mean we have been in so called peace time for about five years. Because of this our generation hasn't learned the feeling of lost. To be perfectly honest only Sasuke knows true loss. I have nothing to lose. Hinata lost her uncle sure but she was little. No one else from the rookies knows lost. I guess that is the flaw when it comes to pre-war, war, and post war.

Pre-war doesn't teach us loss, so when war does come we don't have the mental instinct to deal with it making us vulnerable. The ones that survive don't want their kids to be like that but it's a vicious cycle."

Asuma had to admit this kid had very good insight. Kurenai had to truly think about that. _'He's right on so many levels. The question is how is he learning this stuff?'_ Naruto saw they were about to reach Kiri in a few moments. He said, "Ok, Kurenai and Asuma we're about to reach Kiri. Do any of you know the exit routes of Kiri?"

He saw that Asuma raise his hand. He said, "Ok, Asuma where are they?"

Asuma grunted, "I know that Kiri's rebels have three escaping stations. One is northeast will lead you to Iwa. The one Southwest leads you to Kumo. The one that is north leads us to Aisu no Kuni."

Naruto looked at Kurenai and asked, "Kurenai, I know that you looked into the foreign policies of a lot of places. Can you tell me how the relationship between Konoha and Kumo is?"

She replied, "Well Konoha and Kumo's friendship is very strained after the Hyuga Kidnapping Incident. They probably would kill us on sight. From what I have heard, The Raikage was beaten by the Yondaime in battle of speed. This is bad as the Raikages of the past have been known to hold grudges. He could be no different."

Naruto cursed, "Shit, this is bad. Our percentage of getting through has decreased immensely. Ok the Sandaime gave me these new wireless devices called Blue Tooth. It can locate the people on your wave link. It will send a link into your mind where your team is located. I will also be able to hear conversations you have.

To activate the blue tooth, you must press the button. When it turns blue you put a drop of your blood on it. It will blink three times then it will turn red. Then put it in your ear, press the button and it will camouflage itself to the color of your ear. Because we are on the same wave length as it is you don't have to worry about synchronizing it."

The two Jonin-senseis put blood in their respective blue tooth. It did exactly what Naruto said it would do. They put it in their ear. Naruto said, "Ok, we have thirty-three percent chance of surviving. It's funny that it is the same percentage as the student's passing rates. Anyway it looks like we are going to have to go into the thick of the mist. Do not get killed. I don't want 2 Jonin dead on my watch."

Asuma and Kurenai said, "Hai" They ran into Kirigakure no Sato. The air became misty as they came closer. Naruto whispered, "Kurenai, do you see the chakra that is laced in the mist?"

He saw her nod barely. He said, "Ok can you break the chakra without being detected?"

She whispered sarcastically, "What do you take me as...a Genin? Of course I can. Just give me about a second." Asuma snickered at Kurenai. Naruto on the other hand was wondering when this mission will be over.

Soon the mist lifted. Naruto was able to see where he was going. Unfortunately there were five Kiri shinobi ready to attack. Naruto said, "Oh fuck!" It's time to fight.

Naruto got into his stance but felt a hand land on his shoulder. He saw Asuma smirking. He said in a cocky voice, "Naruto, I got this." Naruto's pride wanted to fight the cockiness of Asuma however he wanted to see Asuma fight. Naruto moved out of the way.

Asuma pulled a coin out of his pocket. He said, "Hello you five. Some people consider me a magician. Well I have a neat trick for you. You see this coin well I'm going to throw it in the air. By the time it reaches the ground you will disappear." He threw the coin up in the air.

Asuma smirked and pulled out his trench knives. He put wind chakra onto the blade. He said, "**Hien! (**Flying Swallow**)**" He did a single slice. No one moved. The coin then landed on the floor. When it landed the bodies of the five Kiri ninja became two. Asuma said in a cocky tone, "Told Ya"

Naruto and Kurenai mumbled, "Show off." He laughed but saw Naruto ready to go.

Naruto said, "As amusing as that was, we got to keep going." So they started to run. Kiri was literally a blood bath. Bodies were flying all over the place. Body parts were scattered all around. Somehow Naruto was able to keep his stomach. He saw that there were more people coming towards them alive this time.

There were three people. They consisted of two Jonin and one Genin. The one on the right was a fresh young Genin. He has short tufty blue hair, and dark eyes. He wears square, black-rimmed glasses connected to what appear to be headphones, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants. Also, he wears his forehead protector on the front of his holster which he uses to carry his katana. He also has shuriken holsters strapped onto each of his legs.

The next guy was a Jonin. He is a middle aged man with a patch over his right eye. He wears a talisman in each ear with the kanji that says to hear. He also wears a striped shirt and pants with seemingly the same pattern, with a green robe over them. He has spiky blue hair.

The Jonin in the middle was a woman. She is a slender woman in her late teens, early twenties. She has ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. She dresses in a long-sleeved dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down.

The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh shirt that covers more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still leaves a sizeable cleavage. She also wears shorts in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left.

Kurenai was a little bit jealous of Mei just from the look she gave Mei. Naruto and Asuma had to admit the girl was hot but that wasn't the point. Naruto saw that they were ready to attack. The woman said in an authoritive voice, "Who are you and what do you want?

Naruto stepped up and said although with slight edge in his voice, "Isn't it disrespectful for you to ask who we are not give us your name? Anyway my name is Naruto Uzumaki and these two are Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi. We're from Konohagakure no Sato. We are simply trying to make it to Aisu no Kuni. "

The woman chuckled bitterly, "The name is Mei Terumi, the one on my right is Chōjūrō and the one on my left is Ao. So Kiri is finally graced with the help of Konoha scum. You guys even brought an Uzumaki to boot. I'm sorry Konoha scum but you're not getting through.

Naruto face became stoic. His mind was processing what she just said. _'You guys even brought an Uzumaki to boot. What does it matter that I'm here? Something isn't right and I'm going to find out what it is!' _

He said, "Ok Mei Terumi, I guess you want to fight very well then. Kurenai take that blue haired guy. Asuma you take on the kid with the glasses. I got this one right here. They said, "Hai" in response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Kurenai XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurenai saw the man was still laxed about fighting her. It pissed her off as she hated being underestimated. She saw that there were trees behind Ao and smirked. Kurenai did the hand signs: Dog, snake, monkey, ox, and tiger. She whispered, "**Magen: Jubaku Satsu (**Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death**). **Soon Kurenai disappeared.

Ao was surprising still lax. He soon saw the tree grabbing him. He saw that Kurenai was behind him. He smirked when she stabbed him with a Kunai. He dissolved into water. Kurenai's eyes went wide only to feel a kick to the face. She hit the ground hard and saw Ao looking at her with a smirk.

He said, "Well, well if it isn't Kurenai Yuhi aka Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha. Nice genjutsu attempt. The problem is I can see you through genjutsu. Oh well I guess I will be able to see why you are a Jonin."

She spat out some blood from her mouth. She wiped it off and said, "So it is true. You are Ao the thief of the Byakugan." he seemed to have smiled at this much to her ire.

He said, "Ah, so Konoha remembers what happened to the oldest son of Kyoshi Hyuga, Hioshi Hyuga. He was a great fighter but I killed him easily. His death wasn't in vain. He gave this eye. The best part is he was one of the most talented Hyugas to exist. I can see more than any Byakugan could ever dream of."

She gritted her teeth. Hioshi was her genin sensei. He was the one that made her the way she was. She took his death hard and here was the opportune time to avenge his death. She got up with a new purpose. She pulled out a kunai from her sleeve and said, "You are so going to die."

She rushed him ready for the kill. He narrowly dodged the attack. The problem is when he dodged the attack; he left himself open in the back. Kurenai saw the opening and took it. She put her kunai in reverse and went for the killing blow. Ao realized his stupid mistake and ducked.

He went to hit her behind the knee but she jumped up and sent three senbons at Ao. He got up and quickly got out of the way. She smirked while she was in the air. Ao was originally confused by this until he felt like he was sinking to the ground. His eyes went as he struggled to move.

He said, "What the hell is going on?" she smirked as she saw him struggle. She said, "I guess the Byakugan can't see everything. Only a true Hyuga can properly use the Byakugan."

He spat out, "How did you do this?"

She smiled as she knew that he couldn't move. She said, "Well Ao since you're going to die anyway, I will tell you. I had a genjutsu on the ground where you are now. The problem was getting you there but you were so fixated on me that you forgot about my genjutsu abilities. I did my **Magen: Jubaku Satsu** on the ground specifically the roots. If Hioshi had that eye it would never have happened."

Ao snarled "You bitch, I'll kill you." She smirked as she pulled out a kunai.

She said, "No, no, no I'm going to kill you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Asuma XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuma looked at the young Chūnin. He saw something gleam in the young man mouth. He said, "Well, well, look at what we have here. You are one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist's apprentice. From what I see you are high up there to. This is a great chance to kill one of their apprentices."

Chōjūrō said, "So you are Asuma of the Twelve Guardians. My senseis have told me much about you especially Jinpachi. Afterall it is not every day that you don't resent the man who took out your left eye. I will definitely become one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist when I present them your head."

Asuma scoffed and said, "Big talk for one so small. Well I'm done talking so let's battle." Chōjūrō rushed Asuma with a kunai. Asuma casually pulled out a kunai and flung it at him. Chōjūrō quickly dodged the incoming attack. As the kunai went passed, Asuma smirked. Chōjūrō felt a stinging sensation on his arm. He looked to see blood coming down his arm.

His eyes went wide at this. Asuma was simply swirling a kunai with his pointer finger. He said, "See what happens when you run your mouth. Don't worry though, you won't be talking real soon." This time he threw the kunai with extreme power. The power was reinforced with the mighty wind chakra. Chōjūrō threw one of his kunais to stop it.

His eyes went wide as Asuma's kunai went right through it like a hot knife on butter. He quickly went down to the ground to block it. He saw Asuma's face change to killer. Asuma pulled out his trench knives and came at him with full force. Chōjūrō got up quickly and pulled out his katana.

Chōjūrō blocked the strike at him barely. He jumped back did the hand signs: Monkey, rabbit, bird and ox. He said, "Take this **Suiton: Issen Nami Toonari no Toushin (**Water Style: 1000 Blades of the Roaring Waves**)!**" Asuma never heard that move before. He wasn't going to take any chances so a slight wind started to twirl around him.

Chōjūrō grabbed his blade. It started to glow blue and multiply. Soon one became two then two became four so on and so forth. Soon it reached around one thousand blades. Chōjūrō lifted up his katana and swung it down. This caused all the 'blades' to come down at Asuma. His eyes became wide. _'Holy shit I never seen this attack before.'_

The wind picked up speed in a hurry. He said, "**Fuuton: Issoku Tatsumaki no Tate (**Wind Style: Shield of 100 Tornadoes**)."** Sure enough one hundred tornadoes started to form. As they form the water blades collided with the tornadoes. The power was so immensely strong it sent water everywhere. Chōjūrō was panting as that move took a lot out of him.

Asuma smirked as he slashed Chōjūrō with his trench knives. Chōjūrō saw the transparent white blades coming at him. He weakly put his blade to protect him. When the wind blades hit the katana, it started to chip blade piece to piece. Chōjūrō's energy was also getting sapped as the sword was connected to Chōjūrō's chakra wave.

With every hit Chōjūrō became weaker and weaker. Asuma however was surprisingly the same. He was one that conserved and reused his chakra and wind chakra. He kept cutting the poor blade until it was cut in half. The last transparent wind blade went and hit Chōjūrō right in the chest. It sent the poor Chūnin into a building bleeding on the ground.

His body was almost not moving. Asuma casually walked up to him. He looked down at kid. Upon further inspection Asuma saw that the boy had a tear slide down his face. He said, "Well Seven's Apprentice I guess it's time for you to die. It was a good fight but I guess it was your last."

Chōjūrō thought, _'It can't be my last. I worked too hard for it to be it. I had to beat my class to become genin. I busted my ass off to get to the Seven Swordsman's Apprentice team. I cannot fail and I will not fail Jinpachi-sensei.' _With that resolve Chōjūrō did one last move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Naruto was looking at the beautiful Mei Terumi. Her looks as beautiful as they are, showed the other side of her. Naruto said, "Mei-san, why do you have such animosity towards me being an Uzumaki. I know the world isn't friendly but I did absolutely nothing to you."

What Mei heard however, 'I know you aren't a Girlfriend'. She was thinking in her head, _'Who does this blond hottie thinks he is? I can get with any guy I want to. I'll teach this punk who he is messing with.' _ She said in a sickly sweet voice, "Naruto, I'm going to kill you."

She rushed Naruto with amazing speed. She did a spinning leg kick to Naruto's head. Naruto duck and did a sweeping leg kick. She did a back flip and threw three senbons at Naruto. Naruto of course got out of the way. He threw two kunai at the red head. She surprised him when she took the kunai out of the air.

She said, "Well are we going to do this all day? Show me the _worth _of those worthless Uzumakis." Naruto wasn't going to let this woman defame his surname even though he didn't know what his people did. He just stood still and silently gazed his opponent. He looked into her eyes from afar and smirked much to her ire.

He said, "Mei-san, why don't you show me the worth of a Kiri ninja?" That did it for Mei. She threw three kunais at Naruto. Naruto of course countered by throwing three kunais at the kunais. Her kunais were reflected when she saw three more kunais coming her way.

She cursed as she back flipped. This was for naught as the supposed 'kunai' from the battle earlier bursted into a poof of smoke. The Kage Bushin that came out of the smoke launched a kick to her head. It was because of her immense reflexes that she was able to block.

Naruto smirked when his other three 'kunais' came out of a poof of smoke. Her eyes became wide as she saw not one but four Narutos ready to fight her. She tried to do a kick to one of the four Narutos. This didn't fare well as her leg was caught by one of the Narutos. The other Kage Bushin did a sweeping leg kick and knocked her on her back.

She did a back flip only to get an elbow to the back of her head. Her reflexes caused her to use her hands and stop the attack. She jumped over the Kage Bushin only to meet another Naruto who did an ax kick. She dodged the attack with grace only to feel a kick into her ribs. It propelled her to the other side.

She coughed up some blood. Naruto was about to send his Kage Bushin to battle some more. That was until Naruto saw the smirk on her face. She did the tiger hand sign and said, **"Yoton Yokai no jutsu (**Lava Release: Lava Globs**)"** She took in a deep breath and blew out a stream of hot molten lava. Naruto was able to get out of the way. Unfortunately for Naruto's Kage Bushin were not so lucky.

They were burned alive as fire surrounded the original Naruto. She smiled as she believed that the Uzumaki was burned to a crisp. Her eyes could not believe what they were seeing. The fire was blown away with a powerful burst of wind. She saw Naruto come out of the fire with a few licks on his shoulders and arms.

He dusted of the little tongues of fire. He said in a joking matter, "You know Mei, it is truly sad that I'm from Hi no Kuni but they don't have fire resistant clothes. Tch!"

She nearly screamed out, "How are you alive?" She couldn't fathom it. Everything was set to the letter but here he was cracking jokes. She wanted him 6 feet under by now. He was absolutely making her go insane.

He on the other hand was smiling. He said, "Mei, that attack is very powerful especially for a Kiri ninja. My Fuuton nature is very powerful. I sincerely hope that wasn't your strongest attack or else this battle will be finished quickly." He pulled out four kunai and threw them at her. The kunais changed into kage bushin.

She groaned and said, "How many of those kunais do you have?" She attacked the kage bushin and destroyed them pretty quickly. She did a spinning move in the air. She said, **"Yoton: Yougan no Boushi Nagare (**Lava Style: Spinning Streams of Lava**)" **she pulled out not one but two rods.

The rods became extremely hot as the lava was coming up the rod. While she was spinning the lava in the rod came out of a hole. This caused the lava to become streams in the air. Naruto's eyes went wide. He tried to get out of the way. He realized that it was inevitable.

He did the hand sign bird and said, "**Fuuton: Kaze Shukkou (**Wind Style: Sailing Wind**)" **He did a powerful gust of wind. When the two elements connected the wind was powerful enough to stop the attack. In Naruto's head he thought, _'I gotta give Faukes and Reaver a reward basket. Kami-sama, this lady is powerful. Shit, I got to end this quickly before the night comes. I might have to use that move quicker than expected. I haven't really tested it out but I gotta do something.'_

She said in a victorious tone, "I bet you weren't expecting that from a Kiri ninja either?" She truly believed that he was strong enough to keep going. She knew it was going to be over soon so she was going to keep attacking relentlessly until he was done for. That would teach the Uzumaki scum what's what.

She picked up one of her kunais and came at him with immense speed. She met him face to face to try and deliver the final blow. That was when she saw it. His eyes were not blue. They were sparkling gold. He grabbed her to stop the kunai. Her mind wasn't focused on the battle but merely his eyes. To have golden eyes anywhere even in ninja villages is extremely rare. To see golden eyes is a trillion to one.

She didn't know why but his eyes were mesmerizing. She shook out of her stupor when she saw him do the hand sign, Rat and said, **"****Hijutsu: Kusari Yori Tentou!"** Just like with Kakashi, Mei felt the chains wrap around her arms and legs. She felt as if gravity was forcing her body deep into the ground. She struggled to get free only to feel herself falling into the ground. She saw some locks on the chains. She was able to read the kanji on the locks. One said 'chakra' on it. The other said 'seal' on it. Her eyes went wide as she realized she couldn't use her chakra to break it.

Naruto said, "This match is done Mei. You can't break free of the chains. I'm going to finish this right now." He rushed at her with amazing speed. Her heart was beating fast as she felt death coming to her. When she looked up to see the man who was going to make the light leave her precious eyes the man did something unorthodox. He actually kissed her.

His lips locked onto hers. This caused her eyes nearly to pop out of her head. She went into shock for over a minute when Naruto pulled away. He had a blush with foxy grin on his face. She didn't say anything as she was complete immobilized. He saw that the other two were about to kill their enemies. Naruto said, "Kurenai, Asuma don't kill them."

They looked at Naruto as if he was crazy. Asuma voiced his opinion. "What are you thinking? Let's just end them here and get it over with."

Naruto said in an authoritive voice, "No let them live. They are not the ones we want dead. They have been fighting for the rebels. If you can't tell then you are even blinder than I thought. Now let's go we must reach Aisu no Kuni as soon as possible."

The two Jonin sighed. They dropped their opponent and left. They didn't turn their backs as that would be stupid. Asuma was thinking more on the lines of how is it that he was told what to do by a mere Genin? Before they left Naruto turned around and looked at Mei. He said, "Bye Mei-_chan._ I'll see you soon."

Just before they jumped away, Naruto heard Mei scream, "I'll get you for that Uzumaki! I swear on it" This made Naruto smirk on his victory. In his mind he thought, _'Beat a Jonin during a true battle; check. Getting your first kiss with a hot girl; check. Sweet! Still something isn't right. Why does she have such animosity towards the Uzumakis? Sarutobi is going to give me and explanation when the time is right. I guarantee it.' _

With that they finally reached the Northern Gate. Naruto sighed as bodies went flying once again. He said, "Guys, there are reasons they needed to live. It's getting late and we reached the gate. Let's go to Aisu no Kuni now!" With that Naruto and his team set off passed Kiri and into the Land of Ice.

**A/N: Done. Ok let me explain what's going on. One Naruto is by no means A Gary Stu. Sure it looks like it but things will be explained as time goes on. Two I'm horrible at fight scenes but I am getting better at it. Three as you can see Hinata isn't acting shy or any of that. She speaks when she wants to and really doesn't care all that much about the Rookies. Fourth I wanted to give some background on the characters other than Naruto. The final one I will explain is that Naruto's shadow clone in the house is there because of the seals Reaver and Naruto created.**

**Reaver and Fawkes will be shown in the next chapter. As to the harem Kurotsuchi, Mei and Kurenai will be added. That's a definite. Now that means Hinata, Kurenai, Kurotsuchi, Mei, Anko and Samui are locked in. That means that two spots are open. You decide the other two. I, myself am leading towards Yuugao. I'll let you decide on that choice my loyal readers.**

**Now I want you review and tell me how I did with the fight scene I hope to make about 90 reviews. If I make 100 I will be very happy. By the way if have a problem with the story tell me where you have a problem don't just say the 'story sucks' without giving it a reason. Ja for now**

**JK10 **


	5. The Reaver Between

**Author's Note: Hello everyone. I know it has been a while since I've updated. Sorry about that I just couldn't get this chapter done correctly. In this chapter, Reaver will make his first appearance. This chapter is a filler chapter that is needed as an important piece that matters throughout the whole story. Now the show begins.**

**Chapter Five: The Reaver Between**

Naruto and his team finally got out of Kiri. They were jumping tree to tree with a sense of pride for surviving. However it was not without a casualty. Naruto has deep pains in his eyes. During his battle with Mei, he had his doujutsu activated. This normally is not a problem. However he must deactivate his doujutsu before six o'clock p.m. If he doesn't he will be in the predicament he is in now.

He was sort of happy that he was taking the front because the other two could not see it. There was tension impregnating as silence filled the area. He needed to keep his mind preoccupied with something. As a result of these two problems, he started to strike up a conversation with the other two. He asked, "Hey Asuma-san and Kurenai-san, how did your battles go? I know you won but tell me about it."

Kurenai saw the incredulous look on Asuma's face and frowned. He did a small chuckle and said, "There is really not much to tell. The Twelve Guardians are the rivals of The Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist. So it was refreshing in a way to beat the hell out of one of their apprentices. He is a high ranked one too as I remember him when he was younger. He will make a great swordsman if he doesn't, you know... die."

Naruto chuckled slightly at the extremely dry joke. The pain was there and it pulsed with every step. He winced slightly but never missed a step. He saw Kurenai and said, "How about you, Kurenai-san? How did your match go?"

She sighed as she jumped. She had a frown on her face as she really didn't want to talk about it. She said, "To put it simply, it felt like I finally got vindication." That cryptic sentence made Naruto raise his eyebrow. He didn't know how what she meant by that.

He asked, "Umm Kurenai-san, what do you mean by that exactly?" Asuma was also curious by this. He waited for the answer along with the pain filled Naruto.

Her face simply curled up into a smirk. She said with a sense of satisfaction, "My lips are sealed." Naruto blinked for a moment but said nothing. Although pain filled his body, he was able to see that it was getting dark.

What Naruto did not know or notice was that he was staggering. Kurenai however did notice. She thought to herself, _'He's staggering like no one's business. What happened during that battle with that red head chick? It looks like more than any other regular pain. I wish I knew medical ninjutsu.'_

Up in the tree there was a cloaked man watching in secret. His silver eye gleamed as day started to turn into night. He thought to himself, _'Hmmm, this isn't good. I'm going to have to talk to him.'_ With that he disappeared in the wind.

XXXXXX An Hour Later XXXXX

Naruto saw an inn nearby. He was happy as he would be able to deal with the pain that is coursing through his body. He said, "Asuma-san and Kurenai-san, there is the inn we're going to about five meters away. We should be able to reach it in a couple of minutes. Let's go!"

When Naruto said it, it came out in a pain-filled whisper. It alerted the other two members of the team that Naruto wasn't anywhere near one hundred percent. He was about twenty percent at most. It did not take a chakra sensor to see that Naruto's chakra level was falling drastically. He knew that the other two were getting alert.

He said, "Asuma-san, what were your plans for the Ino-Shika-Cho combo?"

Asuma pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He took a deep breath of the tar staining death stick. He said, "It is pretty simple. They are CIA. CIA has two meanings. The first CIA is **C**ollecting** I**nformation and** A**nalysis**.** They collect information and analyze which is real and which is bullshit. The other is simple **C**apture **I**nterrogate and **A**ssassinate. It is pretty straightforward. Why do I have a feeling you see something wrong with the team's makeup?"

Naruto chuckled despite the pain. He wheezed out, "You're right about one thing. Ino wears too much make up." Kurenai and Asuma rolled their eyes.

Naruto continued, "Well the only thing I can see that's going to be a problem is the lack of medical ninjas. From what I see with medical ninjas or the lack thereof is that our shinobi numbers have decreased immensely. I mean the make-up of the teams gives us the ability to incorporate medical shinobi."

Kurenai asked, "How do you figure that?"

Naruto replied, "I do not mean to sound sexist but the women in the Rookies except Hinata have little chakra. I mean they care about looks which is important but that doesn't mean they should neglect their shinobi abilities. Honestly, I am truly fearful as to what they will be able to do. It's too early to say as they just passed their exams but their actions should be a cause for concern.

However that is where medical ninjutsu can be highly effective. If they learn where certain veins, bones, chakra points, and nerves are, they can create offense with defense. Think about it for a moment Konoha has been known for our powerful brute strength. That includes the Uchihas, Senjus, Hyugas, Inuzukas, Sarutobis, Jiraiya, and Minato Namikaze etc. However if we look at our history there is predominantly only one Genjutsu Clan. The Kurama Clan has thinned out immensely. Our most powerful Genjutsu specialist after the Kurama Clan is Itachi Uchiha followed extremely close by Kurenai." She blushed at his praise.

He continued, "In addition, we only have two swordsmen. One of whom I'm going to ask to teach me the art of Kenjutsu. Finally we have the best medic to exist in Tsunade. Yet here we are and the next generation doesn't even understand the concept of an all-around team."

Asuma took a puff of his cigarette and said, "That's true. What I want to know is how do you know all this information?"

Naruto said in a smooth but pain filled tone, "We all have secrets but I'll tell you the Konoha yearly census is very helpful."

Kurenai just shook her head at his explanation. Asuma just merely grunted. He said, "Ok guys the hotel inn is right up ahead." Naruto just nodded and went on with jumping in silence. A few seconds passed until they reached the inn.

The inn was not big as it was only a few feet tall. It was beige color. It had a dimly lit sign on the top that said 'Ma and Pop's Inn'. Asuma took a puff of his cigarette and said, "I guess this is the place ne? It doesn't look like much of an inn, does it?"

Naruto stifled a laugh. He said, "Actually, Asuma this is a brothel. This is the only resting place for miles. "

Asuma didn't catch what Naruto said right away but Kurenai sure did. She blushed a deep red. Naruto didn't know if it was from embarrassment or anger. He heard something drop on the ground. Asuma said in a slow voice, "So this is a brothel huh?"

Naruto said with as much mirth as he possible, "Yup looks can be deceiving. Now Asuma what I have to tell you is extremely important." To add effect to the scene Naruto put on a serious face with killing intent behind it.

Asuma saw Naruto's serious face and became alert. He said, "Ok what is of vital importance that you must tell me?"

Naruto looked deep into Asuma's eyes. It was as if Naruto's eyes pierced Asuma's soul. It unnerved Asuma a little bit. Naruto said, "Asuma Sarutobi, the message from the Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage says you are to- buy your own hooker."

Asuma dropped his cigarette out of his mouth. Naruto's mouth twitched as a smile tugged on his lips. Kurenai's face started to gain a reddish hue. Naruto said, "Hey Kurenai, I heard that they have some _johns_ in there."

Kurenai, with her deep red face, made up the distance between them and hit him in the head. Naruto howled in pain as he rubbed his ailing head. Asuma shook his head as he lit up his cigarette. He said, "Naruto, I don't know who you are anymore."

Naruto countered, "How can you say you know me if we only had like five conversation?"

Asuma said, "Touché. Any who I guess it's time for the boy to become a man. Are you ready to become a man, Naruto?"

Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders. To be perfectly honest with himself, he felt he was still too young. He should be preoccupied with holding a girl's hand and kissing. He heard stories of some thirteen year olds going at like rabbits but their lives were done for as the girl got pregnant. At this point Naruto did not want to be tied down by a child just yet.

Naruto said, "Nah, I'll wait for a little while. You go on ahead. I'll meet you guys in there a little bit."

Asuma and Kurenai were suspicious. Kurenai said, "I'm not going in there. It's a brothel. You know how putrid the smell of sex is when you're not the one doing it. It is utterly horrendous. I rather sleep outside."

Naruto stopped to support his body as the pain become immensely worse. Naruto was stiffly able to turn around, which did not go unnoticed. He looked deep into Kurenai's rippled red eyes. At first he said nothing. There was an impregnating silence and tension filling the air.

Naruto said, "Kurenai-san, it is of great importance that we stay here for the night and as much as you may or may not hate brothels, this particular one also serves as an inn. So please bear with the stench for one night."

She countered, "What is so important that we must stay here?"

Naruto turned around and headed towards the inn. Kurenai was not moving. She put her arms under her bosom. She tapped her foot indicating she was waiting for an answer. Naruto took a deep breath and said, "If you do not come in then sit out here where there are many ninjas who are ready to end you. Remember the war is outside of Kiri also. The only territory that is neutral is here. The reason is unknown but it is fact. Now I'm giving you two ultimatums. The first is you come into the brothel and have a ninety-eight percent chance of living. The second is you stay out here and have a forty percent of living. It's your choice."

To Kurenai it was the first time since she graduated that she felt ignorant. The fact that she didn't know a lot about the mission and this kid did landed a blow to her pride. She mentally shook out those thoughts about the leader of team is a genin wet around the ears. Even though he was a genin if he was a squad leader she must follow.

Kurenai said, "You are correct Naruto-taicho. I am sorry for the insubordination." Naruto looked over his shoulder to look at her. To her surprise Naruto just waved his hand.

He said in his pain stricken voice, "It's ok Kurenai-san. You two go ahead in. I'll be with you shortly." Asuma was very suspicious as the kid has not been the same since that fight. _"The kid is in pain. The question is where is it coming from? It doesn't look like it is a flesh wound or anything like that but this is a cause from concern. If it does not get better I might have to take over. Either way, Pops is going to have to know about this.'_

Just like Asuma, Kurenai's suspicions were confirmed. She thought, _'So Naruto is in lots of pain. This is bad as he isn't saying anything. I guess this is a place where he can rest. The kid has been doing so well but not telling us what is going on is an amateur move that can prove costly to this mission. It is something that must be discussed. I'll see how everything plays out before making an assessment of what to do about him.'_

They walked passed Naruto and went into the brothel. When he saw them disappear into the brothel, he took a deep sigh of relief. The pain did not recede as his chakra was going to his eyes making him stumble. His power level was dropping immensely. In addition he realized that if he did not do anything quickly, in about half an hour he would be in deep trouble. He saw that it was deep into the night and smiled somewhat. He will at least be able to speak with Reaver. With that thought process he walked into the brothel.

To Naruto's surprise the brothel was actually bigger in the inside. The brothel was decorated luxuriously. It had velvet red carpeting, golden walls with expensive art almost every five feet. There were two sets of stairs with the same red velvet carpeting that went to the middle landing. On the middle floor, Naruto saw that it was tiled black and white. In the middle of the middle floor there was a statue of an ice dragon with blue, ice cold eyes. Naruto then saw the upper floor. The upper floor had a ledge coming out it seemed to be made out of golden bars that were designed to look like dragons.

Before Naruto could look any further into it, he felt two long, soft, slender arms go around his neck. This made Naruto's eyes go wide. He was put on edge as not only did this person sneak up on him without him even noticing, but she, or he was hoping was a she, was able to put her arms around him. He was caught flat-footed and if knew he moved for his kunai that could be his end.

Her soft, warm, breath tickled Naruto's senses. He heard a soft, smooth, feminine voice speak into his ear, "Aren't you a little too young to be in a place like this _Gaki_?" Her voice was able to make a lump come up in his throat. It was as if he was stunned. Naruto opted to not move as this is not exactly something he had a lot of experience with. What surprised Naruto is the fact that his body was not in immense pain rather it was dull. The mysterious woman was smirking on the outside but was annoyed in the inside.

She said, "My, my you must be young. You have that fresh face with those chubby cheeks with those whiskers marks. You are so kawaii! I could just eat you up!" Naruto had the decency to blush. He could just feel her melodic voice go through his ears. All he could do was mumble, "Thank you"

Her smile began to widen. She let go of Naruto's neck and turned him around. That was when he saw her. She has the look of a thirty year old. She is about five feet eight inches tall. She has ivory colored skin. She has crimson hair with blond streaks that goes down to her waist. She has a D-cup bust with a slender waist. She is wearing a crimson red dress that covered her creamy slender legs.

Her face was absolutely gorgeous. She has a heart shaped face that seems to have a permenant blush. Her eyes were a light green that seemed to sparkle. However as Naruto looked closer he saw that they were a little bit hollow. Naruto could empathize but didn't say anything. She is absolutely stunning. She has a soft smile on her face.

Naruto looked at her as a beautiful woman not as a slut or anything of the sort. She said in her soft voice, "Well young man what is your name?" Naruto relaxed at the sight of her demeanor.

Naruto said, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. May I ask what is your name miss?" Her eyes became wide. Her eyes quickly went back to normal. She thought to herself, _'He is an Uzumaki? That's impossible!'_ She kept herself grounded and said, "Well Naruto-san, it is nice to meet your acquantinces. My name is Mistress Tsuki."

Naruto said, "Mistress Tsuki, that it is a beautiful name that matches your appeareance."

The mistress blushed a little bit as it felt good to know that a boy still saw her as beautiful and not hot or anything like that. She gave Naruto a smirk and said in a soft voice, "You know flattery will not get you anywhere Naruto-kun. I must ask though why are you in a place like this?"

Naruto then gained a somewhat serious demeanor, "Mistress Tsuki, I am here for an important mission from Konohagakure no Sato." Tsuki looked at Naruto curiously. It amazed her that this child is a ninja. He is so young but he didn't have the normal ninja eyes. The usual ninjas she knew and saw all had the eyes of hallow and dread. She could tell he hasn't done the hardest parts of being a ninja.

She said to the boy, "Really now Naruto-san, I guess they get these children younger and younger. May I ask what is the important business you are dealing with?"

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll. He put his chakra on the scroll. The scroll started to burn a name on it. The name revealed to be Tsuki. Naruto's eyes went wide. He said, "Umm Mistress Tsuki, my mission was supposed to reach here and give the leader a scroll. It seems as if this is for you."

She nodded and said with an intrigued tone, "Indeed Naruto-san, I am the headmistress of this establishment. What is it the Yondaime wanted to inform me about?" Naruto's eyes went wide. He thought, _'She doesn't know! This is not good but I got to tell her.'_ She had her hands on her hips and had the look of 'are you going to tell me or what?"

Naruto took a deep breath and said, "Mistress Tsuki, I am sorry to inform you that the Yondaime Hokage has passed away." She put her hand over her mouth. She could not believe that he was dead.

She gasped and said in a sad filled voice, "When did he die?" Naruto could tell she was ready to cry but she was keeping her composure. He felt sympathy for the woman. However this discovery has made him curious.

He said, "He passed away about thirteen years ago. There was a demon attack that he prevented for demolishing Konoha. It seems like you know him. If it is not too much how did you know him?"

She let a tear fall down her face. She said, "I knew the Yondaime from his wife." Naruto could not believe it. _'The Yondaime had a wife? No one ever talks about the Yondaime having a wife. This is very mysterious. I'll try to pry some information out of her but not now. I don't think I can do it today, she seems like she is too emotionally wrecked.'_

Naruto said, "Mistress Tsuki, do you mind giving my team and I a room?" She wiped her eyes. She reminded herself this is still a business. However this did bring her inquisitive side out of her. She gave Naruto a questioning look and said, "Naruto-san, where is your team? I mean no offense but ummmm you have the look of a wet behind the ears Genin."

Naruto could have felt insulted but merely let it go as she was right. He was looking around for his teammates. He said, "Mistress Tsuki, my team consisted of a bearded man named Asuma and a beautiful woman named Kurenai." This boy kept shocking her. He was leading a team consisting of Asuma Sarutobi of the Twelve Guardians and Kurenai Yuhi, the Genjutsu Mistress of Konoha. She has heard many stories about their triumphs.

This made her have to ask how powerful is this kid to not only be in the same group as those two but to be their leader. She said, "Naruto-san, what level are you?" Naruto smirked as the pain was feeling like it was disappearing.

He waved his hand as he said, "I meant to tell you that I don't really care for formalities. You can just call me Naruto. As for your question, I am what you do you say a 'wet behind the ears Genin'." To add to insult he gave her his best foxy grin. She was frozen in place. The order was always Jonin lead Chunnin, Genin, and Jonin. Chunnin lead Chunnin and Genin. Genin could only lead Genin on very rare occasion.

She never ever heard of a fresh out of the womb Genin leading not one but two elite Genin. She shook her head and said, "How you are the leader of this group is extremely _unorthodox_. However since you were given the scroll, I guess it is true. You can have three rooms, as we have a lot of rooms vacant tonight. I did see your teammates a few moments ago. If I'm not mistaken they are in the kitchen. My servants will retrieve them at once."

She clapped her hands. Soon two beautiful women came from the middle level. They looked like twins in their french maid uniform except the one on the right had red hair and the one on the left had blue hair. The mistress said, "Ami and Yumi, please retrieve Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi for the dining hall."

The two women bowed and said in unison, "Hai". The two disappeared as fast as they appeared to complete the mission. Naruto was sporting a huge blush on his whiskered face. Tsuki just smirked at this and started to tease him. "Naruto, they are a little too old for you. Wait a few years then you can have them all to _themselves_."

Naruto blushed a deep red. He could be the most stoic persom but when your horomones are calling it is hard to ignore them. She laughed at his expression. With a snap of her fingers, two keys appeared in her hand. She said, "Now Naruto your room is Room 340. It is on the top floor. Don't worry about your team, we'll take care of them. Tomorrow morning I want to speak to you about future arrangements with Konoha and things of that nature. Ok?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Ok Mistress Tsuki, I will meet you tomorrow if I do not see you tonight." He bowed and went upstairs. When he turned around she just looked at where that boy stood. She sighed as she said to no one in particular, "This kid has a deep resemblence to him but has the surname Uzumaki. Something is off and I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

Naruto finally reached his room. He opened the door to his room. It looked like the room has not been used in years. It was simply a bed with two lamps, with a tv and a windo. Naruto however felt the pain come back. He closed his eyes as the pain coursed through his body. He went into lotus position.So he closed his eyes and concentrated on the task at hand. As he concentrated on unlocking his tenketsu points, the ground around him started to shake. A transparent blue light started to cover Naruto. At the same time a bloody crimson light started to creep in and mix with the blue light.

As he concentrated even more the blue and red lights were swirling around him as if they were fighting each other. Slowly another light was coming. It was bright white and glowing. For some reason the leader of this team has not one but three different chakras flowing through him.

He sighed as he tried to regulate his body's chakra flow. He was surprised that he was alive. It has been twenty minutes since he started. He has opened up about 75 percent of his tenketsu points. He was happy that no one was around to question what is going on. A few minutes later all the tenketsu points in Naruto's body glowed bright blue as the appearance became like spheres. His eyes were glowing blue.

Soon the light disappeared into nothingness. Naruto sighed as closed his eyes. A few seconds later Naruto opened his eyes to see they are silver. He said go no one in particular, "That is extremely painful. I got to make sure that I remember the time."

Soon there was a flutter in the wind. The crimson curtains started to move. Naruto did not move as he knew who it or what it is. Soon a dark cape was floating in front of Naruto. Soon the cape started spin when a black light appeared. Naruto closed his eyes to shield himself from the light. The light died down and a person appeared in the cloak. Naruto said, "I've been waiting to talk to you...Reaver."

The bottom of the cape just merely moved side to side. The person named Reaver did not move. He was silent as the hood covered his face. The one named Reaver said nothing as the wind blew wildly. A second later a silver light gleamed from the hooded figure's face. Reaver began to speak, **"Good evening young one. I see that we are not in Konohagakure no Sato. Are you possibly on a mission?"**

Naruto nodded. This caused the cloaked figure to continue, **"I see. If I am not mistaken this is your first mission which is a cause for a celebration." **Before Naruto could say anything, Reaver kept speaking, **"This is great as most Genin do not get to the chance to have a mission unless there is a war going on. If my memory serves me correctly, Konoha is in peace time. So that makes me wonder how is it possible that you are on mission when not even a week ago you were an academy student."**

Naruto sighed as he knew that this was Reaver's way of asking questions. He said, "Well Reaver it goes like this. I beat my sensei, Kakashi Hatake for our examination. I stabbed him in the kidney making him incapacitated. It has been a custom of Konoha to have the senseis of each team to do a mission together. It is supposed to be a building exercise for the senseis to help teach the students. Just like the old saying says, 'It takes a village to raise a child. However because Kakashi has become inactive, they needed a replacement. They originally wanted me to explain my advancement but I wiggled out of it using politics as you have taught me.

As a result my they put me on this team. The next day I was made leader of the team because of some actions that I do not want to get into." Reaver's eye became raised. This was very interesting. This was not why he was here though.

He said, **"Well that is a very interesting story. It pretty amazing that you were able to beat Kakashi Hatake. He is the man with over one thousand jutsus. Congratulations on becoming a leader of the senseis. That is definitely an achievement. However that is not why I am here. There is this feeling that there might have been a fight recently."**

Naruto started to become suspicious. As it is Reaver is here. Not only that but he kept asking questions which is not Reaver's style. He said, "Yea I fought this Jonin named Mei of Kirigakure." Reaver has been playing cat and mouse to get the information he need.

He had to admit Naruto has grown. He still need to grow up some more but that is amazing for a kid his age. He said,** "That is great that you were able to beat a Jonin that isn't from Konoha. It must have been taxing on your mind and body. A lot chakra must have spilled true?"**

Naruto nodded. Reaver continued, **"Well when your mind was being taxed, usually a person's Kekkei Genkai activates for survival." **Naruto's eyes widened. He realized Reaver knows about his doujutsu activating. He also realized that his silver eyes were activated. He saw Reaver was waiting for an explanation. He knew what he must do.

He said, "Reaver, I activated the phoenix doujustu during the battle but I didn't know what time it was. So when it hit six o'clock I did not stop the chakra in my eyes. In essence the Phoenix Doujutsu and the Raven Doujutsu were in a battle."

This is exactly what Reaver was afraid of. As Naruto was explaining what was going on and the pain he felt, Reaver's mind went to somewhere else. _**'This is not good at all. There was supposed to be a medium to be able to make a perfect transfer. The. Kyuubi's chakra was supposed to be able to filter to transfer one to the other. Naruto's seal is fine but that doesn't explain why. He is the chosen one. Could we be wrong? Right now Naruto needs to be trained in some other jutsus. I will tell father of this discrepency. ' **_"It felt like my chakra was contorting and bending to a point where I could not move. It was as if I was going to die. Reaver are you even listening? "

Reaver said, **"Naruto this is a very serious matter. I understand that you can feel I wasn't listening but that is not of importance. I need you in the coming days to talk to the Kyuubi. "**

Naruto usually never question his sensei's command but this one needed to be questioned. "Reaver-sensei, what is the importance of me talking to the Kyuubi? What does he have to do with anything?"

Originally Reaver didn't say anything. He just peered into Naruto's eyes. He said, **"It is of vital importance. You need to be strong enough to talk it. That is all I'm going to say about it. In addition today is the day that you recieve the your element jutsus. I will be back in a few days and I want to see the jutsus completed."**

With that Reaver handed Naruto a scroll. Naruto's eyes were wide. This must really be important as Reaver usually explained when he gave an order. This put Naruto on edge. He didn't know what to do?

Reaver said, **"Unfortunately I must leave as I have to visit my father. I hope you do not fail me little brother."** With that Reaver disappeared in a black swirl leaving a very confused Naruto in awe.

**Author's Note: sorry it took a while to write a new chapter. Life caught up to me and I've had a lot of stress on my mind. I know it's not an excuse but it is what it is. I know this not my best chapter. I hope i get like ten reviews at best. I'm writing my next chapter and it should be better. Mistress Tsuki will be an important. Also a certain duo is going to make an appearance in the Land of Ice. Like I said review and Review. **


	6. The Learning Curve

**Author's Note: Okay I'm getting back in the groove so that means better chapters. I want to answer a thought from the reviews but that will be at the end. I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter Six: The Learning Curve**

Naruto looked at the scroll in his hand. Naruto knew it was a new set of jutsus but that was not what was taking up his thoughts. It was this thought that he had to talk to the Kyuubi. He didn't know what to say exactly. _'What do you say to a big fox, "How do you do Kyuubi? The name is Naruto and I'm your master". Ok that will work out really well. Sure I could possibly get whacked around or get mauled but at least I'll sur-.'_

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by a knocking on his door. He put his scroll in the drawer next to him. He said, "Who is it?"

He heard a soft feminine voice reply, "Naruto-kun, it is Kurenai. Can I come in?" This made Naruto's eyebrow rise. It was weird for him to have any visitors. It is especially weird for Naruto because it was woman knocking on the door. He got up and opened the door. Naruto eyes became wide. Kurenai was wearing a red lacy bra that barely covered her bust. As Naruto's eyes looked further down he saw she had matching red panties. She had her hair down as she glistens in sweat. Her breathing was shallow as she was panting. Naruto's eyes wandered when he saw a single sweat drop slowly go down her body from her neck. Naruto could see her flushed red face looking right at him.

Naruto's heart was basically jumped out of his chest. He tried to keep a calm composure but was failing miserably. He said in a nervous voice, "Hi Kurenai-san, how may I help you?" Kurenai looked at him with a cute but guilty face. To Naruto it made her sexier than ever.

She said in a seductive, "Naruto-sama, I would like to apologize for what happened earlier. Would you mind if I can come in?" Naruto knew it would be rude and very wrong to not let her in. He looked around to see if anyone can see them. When he didn't see anyone, he ushered her in. Kurenai gained a smile on her face as he walked into his room sexily. Naruto had to gulp as he saw her sway his hips.

He had to loosen his collar as breathing was becoming hard. He saw her lay on the bed. He had to swallow a lump as he saw her body move like a snake. He closed the door behind him and walked to towards the bed. She looked into Naruto's blue eyes and said, "Naruto-sama, I am terribly sorry for questioning your authority. It was very _naughty _of me. I think I should be _punished_. What do you think Naruto-_sama_? Shouldn't I be _punished _for being a _naughty _girl?"

Naruto is a lot of things. He can calculate an opponent's move. He can out maneuver a large number of politicians. He could even haggle the toughest salesman. The one thing he could not do was ignore the signals of this woman. His mind is weak as his body is willing. As he tried miserably to be professional, his body started to think with his other 'head'. 

Naruto knew what sex was. On paper it looks like point A to point B. However when it comes to practical use a virgin will always be a virgin. He walked over to the bed as his body became instinctive. He climbed into the bed. It was then that Naruto smelled something. He could smell her intoxicating scent. It was like a sweet vanilla with a hint of honey. The smell was driving him crazy.

She slithered her way to behind him. She started to take unbutton his shirt showing his rock hard abs. She started to rub his abs sensually. Her breasts were on his back. She said in her soft seductive voice, "Oh Naruto-sama, what an amazing body you have. You're so rugged and built."

Her hot breath sent goose bumps down Naruto's spine. Naruto groaned from the sensations. Naruto could feel his pants getting tighter and tighter every second. He closed his eyes as the sensations were overwhelming. His eyes were opened suddenly as Kurenai started to stroke his penis. He could only grunt as she pulled it out and did small intricate circles on the underside.

She whispered as she slowly licks his earlobe, "Naruto-sama, you're _so big_. I guess you really are the _big man_ on campus." Naruto was about to blow as his dick was pulsing. Kurenai could feel it. She whispered into his ear, "Naruto-sama go ahead and cum. I want it, _Master_. Please baby, make me yours and only your."

That was the last straw. As she stroked him, Kurenai cooed in his ear. He couldn't hold it anymore. His testicles started to tighten up. He wanted nothing more to blow his load all over her. She said, "Please Naruto-sama there is no use holding it in. Just let it all out on me." Naruto's mind was flooded as he couldn't fight it anymore.

He screamed, "I'm about to-" But before he could cum heard a ringing. Naruto's eyes shot up. He looked around and saw he was in his room. He was drenched in sweat as he saw the scroll on the floor. He also noticed that the hot Jonin-sensei was nowhere to be found. He was panting as he saw that the sheets were wet and sticky.

He laid back down as he was trying to wrap his mind around what just happen. He couldn't believe how vivid the dream was. He could feel Kurenai's soft, smooth hands caressed his abs. He shivered in delight and pleasure. He shook his head to get the cobwebs out. He looked at what woke him up from probably the best dream he ever had. It was an alarm clock. Naruto looked at it suspiciously as he did not set an alarm clock. In fact he didn't even remember having an alarm clock in his room. The only thing he remembered before the Kurenai fiasco was that he was going to open the scroll.

He looked at the alarm clock and saw a red button at the center. He pressed the button when a hologram projected. The hologram was of Mistress Tsuki. The hologram form of Tsuki said, "Naruto-san, I would like to speak to you once you get this message. My office is located on the top floor." The hologram soon stopped.

Naruto blinked as it was weird to have a hologram projection. Naruto thought to himself, _'I don't who did this but whoever it is he or she is an amazing fuinjutsu master. I definitely want to learn from him or her.' _Naruto got up and took a cold shower to keep himself from going crazy. He got dress with his normal ninja uniform. He said to himself, "This is going to be an interesting conversation."

He walked over outside of his room. He looked to the left of him to see someone coming out of his or her room. Naruto saw the door knob turn and opened. His eyes became wide when he saw that it was Kurenai with only a night gown on bending to get the new newspaper. He could not look at her the same after that encounter. For the first time in a very long time he ran as fast as he could to the elevator. Kurenai looked up to see if someone was there. She had a very flushed look that graced her face. She quickly closed the door as her dream was just as vivid as the squad leader's.

Naruto reached the elevator as he panted. He could not look at her the same. He pressed the upward arrow button on the elevator. When it came down it blinked and opened up. Naruto saw the inside of the elevator was gold. For some reason he thought it would be pink. As he went up the elevator, his mind traveled back to the dream. He felt his penis get harder. He tried to think of many things to get himself down. Unfortunately he could/'t as he could only see Kurenai's face.

The elevator opened showing the business side of the brothel. It was basically one tunnel that seemed to end. It surprised him that it was basically made up of cubicles and one big office at the center. At the end of the supposed tunnel there was the spiral purple symbol. Naruto saw that symbol on the arm of orange jumpsuit. _'This has to be a coincidence. Maybe it's just a really cool symbol'_, Naruto started to walk to the desk. As he passed each cubicle he saw every supposed john and prostitute was crunching numbers and working on something called "401k".

He honestly could not believe that this was actually a brothel. He did not hear a fucking session at all. It was more of a homey feeling where these people actually care about each other. He finally stopped his awestruck daze when he reached the end of the desk. He saw that the desk was an auburn and mahogany mixture. He saw that there were reams upon reams of paper. He really did not know what to think of this place. He saw the black executive chair that was behind the desk has its back to him.

He heard a voice coming from behind the chair, "Good morning Naruto-san, how was your _dream?_" Naruto eyes went wide at this. She pressed a button under the desk. It was then that Naruto heard a ground breaking noise as the floors shook. He soon turned around to see a huge gate blocking the way. He could not believe that this had an indoor gate.

He said with evidence of awe in his voice, "That's amazing! Who created all these seals?" Her face seemed to gain a huge smile.

She said, "Well Naruto-san, not many people know that is fuinjutsu. Are you perhaps interested in fuinjutsu?" She saw Naruto nod keeping the smile on her face. She continued, "That's great Naruto-san. Where I'm from fuinjutsu was a great place to learn fuinjutsu."

This made Naruto curious. He wondered if he could go there and possibly learn of their fuinjutsu skills. He said, "Mistress Tsuki where are you from, exactly?" She gained a bittersweet smile as she love talking about her homeland.

She said in her soft voice, "Well Naruto-san, I'm fairly certain that you will not recognize or more likely know the name. The place is called Uzushiogakure no Sato. It is the Village Hidden among the Whirling Tides. The symbol behind me is the symbol of the great village."

Naruto never heard of the village but subconsciously rubbed his arm where that symbol was located on his orange jumpsuit. This made Tsuki curious. She said, "Naruto-san, why are you rubbing your arm? Is there something wrong with it?"

Naruto didn't even know he was doing. He said, "Nothing is wrong Mistress Tsuki. It's just that I've seen that symbol before. It was on my orange jumpsuit when I was younger." This gave Tsuki something she hasn't had in a long time-hope. There was a small sliver of hope that Naruto could be the one of the last descendants of Uzushiogakure.

She said not portraying any signs of the emotions going through her head, "Naruto-san by chance do you know who put that sign on you?" Naruto shook his head negatively. She sighed shortly, but kept small hope. He noticed this but said nothing about it. He did however want to know more about Uzushiogakure. For some reason Naruto felt _compelled_ to know about it.

He said, "Mistress Tsuki, do you mind telling me about Uzushiogakure? It sounds like a great place to live." She smiled as it is rare to see someone interested in history especially the role it has in history.

She said with a happy smile, "Why sure Naruto-kun. Uzushiogakure, is, rather was located in the center of the elemental nations. It had five main whirlpools that lead to the five main Elemental Nations." Naruto could not believe it. Naruto thought, _'How were they able to be at the middle of the Five Elemental Nations and be considered a hidden village?"_

Naruto asked, "Mistress Tsuki, how could Uzushiogakure be considered a hidden village if it is right in the middle of all the Elemental Nations? I mean it would have been a crossing place or something like that-right?" She smiled as his curiosity is a common Uzumaki trait.

She replied, "That is very good question, Naruto-san. The only way you could find it is if you found one of the five whirlpools. Uzushiogakure is hidden in plain sight. An untrained eye would not be able to find it. The whirlpools were extremely hard to find. We cleverly hid the whirlpools under rocks and boulders with a genjutsu that made it look like a small stream."

Naruto was extremely surprised by this. She continued, "Yes, we were very exclusive as we had many things that are considered valuable. We did have riches such as gold, rubies and other gems. That wasn't necessarily means that is what people wanted. We were a land mine for-jutsus."

Naruto asked with curiosity, "What jutsus would they want? I mean I can understand Kiri trying to get jutsus as they can prosper from the possible Suiton jutsus. Everyone else though? It seems inconceivable to try and steal the jutsus." She waved her finger in Naruto's face.

"Naruto-san, you have much to learn. Uzushiogakure was once the jutsu bazaar. Uzu had a variety of jutsus including taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu, kenjutsu and even kinjutsu. We had all sorts of jutsus that could be useful for any person."

Naruto said, "Are you serious? Uzushiogakure had all those jutsus? The ninjas from Uzushiogakure must have been extremely powerful. If I may ask, how did they die?" It seemed as if Tsuki's smile faltered at the thought. It was a sensitive spot for her.

She replied, "Naruto-san, the story is quite sad. You see the shinobi of Uzushiogakure were extremely powerful as they were masters of seals and practically any jutsu. However they hated fighting and battles as lives become nothing but toys that break. They created these jutsus as a way to defend themselves just in case.

Naruto was suspicious. It is out of the ordinary to just create jutsu to protect yourselves. If they were not into combat why would they even need ninjas? They could have been left alone especially since it was almost impossible to find. He asked, "Mistress Tsuki, what would be the point of creating jutsus if your people were almost impossible to find? In addition what would people want with Uzushiogakure to destroy it for?"

She smiled a little bit at his curiosity. She said with pride, "Naruto-san, Uzushiogakure is the place of the Six Paths Sage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Konoha XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Konoha, Hiashi Hyuga was having the most amazing dream after going to bed at six o'clock. This was when he was woken up by an ANBU member informing him of his daughter and her teams' actions. At first he was ready to rip them to pieces for the mere thought of his daughter do anything of the sort. Hiashi said, "Excuse me Neko-san but I would like to inform you that Hinata-hime is in her room and most likely sleep. You must have mistaken her for someone else. However I will go with you to see who this unmarked Hyuga is.'

With that the ANBU named Neko held Hiashi's shoulder and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. When he arrived at the Hokage Tower he was rudely surprised when the Hokage had not only the wet behind the ears Team Eight there but the rest of the rookies there. They were out cold from Naruto's smoke but passed it off as drunk. He heard Neko snicker at him. He was not happy to say the least.

He looked around to see who else was here. He saw all of the parents of the rookies there except Team Seven's. That however changed when an ANBU captain with pink hair walked in. She took off her mask showing a smooth face with emerald eyes. The look on her face made Hiashi look like Rock Lee. She saw her child passed out with the rest of them.

The parents saw Naruto on the wall leaning. When the pink haired ANBU saw him she said, "Who the fuck are you gaki?"

Naruto's clone's eyebrow went up. She resembled his female teammate. He said, "Hello Ms. Haruno-san, it has been a very long time." She still didn't recognize who it was as she has been away for about two months. She gave him a critical eye.

She pulled a kunai out of her sash but Hiashi stopped her. He said, "Haruno-sama, that is Naruto Uzumaki." She looked at Naruto critiquing him. That last time she saw Naruto he was wearing an orange jumpsuit and screaming out how he was going to be Hokage. This kid was not anything like that boy. She shot Hiashi an incredulous look.

She said, "Umm Hyuga-sama, that kid can't possibly be Uzumaki-san. Even if that is Uzumaki, it doesn't explain why he is here." Hiashi looked at the pink head ANBU and she was right. _'Why is he here?'_ She smirked slightly as she said, "That's what I thought. Now Sandaime-sama, why is it that our children are passed out on the floor?"

The Sandaime cleared his throat, "Ahem, I guess everyone is here. Ok, parents of Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha and Ino Yamanaka your children were found in front of Naruto Uzumaki's doorstep drunk. I'm going to let Naruto over here explain."

Naruto unstuck himself from the wall as the parents were not happiest of people especially Sakura's mother. He said, "Good morning ladies and gentlemen. As much as I would like to be here on news of delight, I cannot. Last night your children were drinking. Now I do not care about their drinking as it is their right to do so as they are official ninjas. The problem arose when they came to my house during the night. They believed they had the authority to question me about my capabilities. The tone in which they questioned me is not that of a friend or comrade but that of entitlement."

Sakura's mom was not happy hut she needed to know more about the situation at hand. She asked Naruto, "Uzumaki-san, do you mind explaining what they asked of you? In addition, how were you able to tell of their condition?"

Naruto closed his eyes as he answered her question, "Haruno-sama, I walked passed them when I was going home earlier. In essence, when they showed up to my humble abode, they had blood shot eyes, the smell of alcohol on their breath, the slurring of their words, and the inability to keep balance. It gave me the impression they were drunk. In this state their inhibitions have dropped dramatically showing what they truly believe they have the right to. It is disturbing on how they believe they are entitled to an explanation when they have not done anything towards receiving this privilege."

When the parents heard this, they put their heads down as it was an indirect jab to them. They treated their kids as if they were royalty and were entitled to anything they so choose.It was a problem that they have created. Naruto continued, "It is unfortunate that they have broken some laws."

The parents gave Naruto an incredulous look. Hiashi started to have a few creases on his usual stoic face. He tapped his hands on the desk reeling himself in. He asked, "Naruto-san, may I ask what laws did they break? This can help us understand the situation that much better."

Naruto replied, "It is simple Hiashi-sama. I am a Tokubetsu Genin which ranks higher than a regular genin. For they demanded that I not only explain myself to them and demand me to know my abilities is classed as insubordination. In addition when I asked them to leave they did not. It was late last night and the civilians are in bed. This also caused disturbance of the peace as I live on the civilian side of town. Now this has caused a lot of concern in my neighborhood as the civilians there never had to see three or more ninjas at one time. So they are kind of fearful that something was wrong."

Silence filled the room. Insubordination of any kind is a hefty crime in the shinobi world. It is the less concentrated form of treason. The punishment of such a crime especially of this kind has many repercussions. This goes triple for a clan heir. They could lose their status, a mass amount of clan jutsu, a portion of the clan funds, to a lesser extent slaves and if it is high treason, they could lose their lives. This was not a big insubordination case but still if word got out that their heirs have done this many problems will come to face.

Shikaku was trying to figure out how they could get out of this with a lesser blow. He muttered under his breath, "Troublesome". Naruto saw their faces and thought to himself, _'Checkmate'_.

He said, "It is unfortunate that this situation had to come into light. It is also unfortunate that the minimum damage by law is a collection of jutsus varying from B-rank to S-rank. However, there is a silver lining to this. I have a solution that can be beneficial for everyone involved and even the village."

The Hokage and the parents were interested as to what this solution would be. Naruto has been a surprising factor in these past events in Konoha. The Hokage knows this is a clone but that fact itself is enough reason to be very curious about Naruto's sudden development. _'I will find out soon enough. I just have to play this angle correctly.' _He said, "Well Naruto-kun please enlighten us what you think their punishment should be."

Naruto's clone knew something was not right with the Hokage's decision but right now he has a mission to complete. He said, "Well parents as you know there is an old saying it takes a village to raise a child. It seems that with this generation the _village_ part is missing. It is not any of your faults as the ninja activity has spiked after the Kyuubi attack, Kumogakure's surprise attack, and Uchiha Massacre. As a result paranoia has filled the village it also put you guys in particular into a situation in which you work ten to twelve hours if you are even in the village.

You unintentionally lose time to train your kids in not only the way of the shinobi but the way of the civilians. How it is now there is a tear between the shinobi and civilians. The shinobi believe that the civilians have it easy and the civilians vice versa."

The look on Ms. Haruno's was extremely passive. Her fingers were tapping on the desk throughout this introduction to this solution. She was not amused as Naruto was basically playing with their intelligence on how to raise their children. There were a few things that put her on edge. One is messing with her family especially Sakura, two is playing with her intelligence, and three getting awakened early in the morning after a mission.

She said in an all too calm voice, "Uzumaki-san, I must ask what experience do you have in this situation? I mean let's be really honest you are just a step over them but you act like you are seasoned veteran who has seen not a single one of the Ninja Wars. In addition, who are you to say what is the best for our children, when I bet that you have not even taken a life yet. Taken a life is by no means an achievement but it is a part of the shinobi lifestyle. Yet if you have not been through any of the things that make a shinobi how can you preach to a group of veterans here who have been through it all, how to raise our children or almost anything?"

_'Damn, she got him in a bind. Let's see where this goes. If it gets out of hand I'll take care of it. What is your move Naruto?'_ the Hokage thought as he kept his eyes closed. Naruto's clone was cornered but had a risky move up his sleeve. He said, "You are right Haruno-sama, I am not a seasoned veteran or for that matter a father. However, the question is what do you know about Sakura?"

A cold chill went throughout the room. Naruto might have opened up Pandora's Box. The parents started to move away from Ms. Haruno slowly. She gained a deep dark stare at Naruto's clone. Her Killing Intent that has been at a medium level spiked causing the unconscious rookies to stir and sweat. She said in a deathly low voice, "What about Sakura-chan?"

Naruto's clone barely had enough energy to stay around. It took a deep breath and said, "Haruno-sama, your daughter is on my team. She has a combination of three jutsus. They are the henge, Kawimiri, and bushin. Even that combination is not good enough to survive in the shinobi world. Meanwhile her supposed rival has those mind abilities.

She fawns over Sasuke Uchiha which is fine in my book as she is maturing into a young woman and crushes will come and go. However it becomes a problem when she spends most of her time watching him or reading books and not does much training. I love books as they are a great source of information but books do not help get your chakra levels up or teach you how to execute taijutsus.

Sakura does not know any taijutsu styles other than the academy style. I know for a fact that she doesn't train in any ninjutsu or genjutsu because I asked her what did she to major in tai, nin or gen and she said that she doesn't train as Sasuke would save her if she was in trouble.

To be honest with you that unnerved me. We all want to know that we can trust our teammates. That is not an excuse to not train. She can and will be a liability if this thinking process stays the same. Then I must ask Haruno-sama, how can we gain experience as a group if she can't defend herself or us if we are in trouble? This is the way it is unless we change it."

Ms. Haruno was not happy at all because of the way Naruto threw Sakura to the dogs. The thing is he is right. Sakura was not strong or trained. She has been so busy with the ANBU that she doesn't have time to help train Sakura. She said, "Although I want to rip you to shreds for what you said about Sakura-chan, I am willing to listen to this plan of yours. It better be good or not even the Hokage save you." Naruto gained a smile on his face.

He said, "Thank you Haruno-sama. Well for this plan to work I need you parents' support 100 percent. As I said before Konoha has become two different entities. One is the civilians and the other is shinobi. The shinobi have been working hard especially after the Uchiha Massacre. Many are angry that the civilians think that they are entitled to everything. Meanwhile the civilians think that the shinobi have too much authority.

Konoha is a place where we are one community. We cannot change the past but we can change the future. This is where your children will come into play. They can be delegates to the civilians by doing a number of things. My idea is to let the clan heirs do D-ranked missions within Konoha for free without using their ninja skills. I know that this takes away the money away from the genin. The benefits of part A is that it not only humbles the rookies but in fact it also makes the civilians see that we are family who help each other and not ask for it. In addition it will help the rookies to see how hard it is to be a civilian. They will also talk and learn from the civilians who are bankers, writers, and so many more.

In time the relationship between the clan heirs and hopefully all genin in the future will be able to connect with the civilians. The second part of the plan is to have the clans connect with each other. For example Team Eight has the Hyuga Princess, the Aburame Prince and the Inuzuka Prince. There could possibly be days in which one of the particular clans invites that group into their home to discuss anything comes to mind."

The Hokage clapped his hands. "That is an excellent plan Naruto-kun! It would help keep us as merged society. We could implement the plan as early as tomorrow. Parents, you will watch over your children for the first week to make sure everything goes smoothly. Haruno-san, you will serve as Team Seven's mother of sorts. However your team will not start until Naruto-kun comes back from his mission."

Ms. Haruno blinked. The Uzumaki was supposedly right in front of her but he is on a mission. It didn't make sense to her as it is extremely taxing to create a bushin of any of the elements that can survive for five minutes. She said, "Ok Hokage-sama, I'm done with the tricks. Who is he really and where is Naruto Uzumaki?"

The Sandaime mentally cursed at the pink haired parent. He was trying to a miscue in the Kage Bushin's posture. He said, "Haruno-san, this is Naruto Uzumaki's Kage Bushin. The real Naruto is currently on mission. However this does bring up the question as to why is the clone still around?" He looked at Naruto's clone who was still having a passive face.

Naruto's clone said, "It is because of the original Naruto. He...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The original Naruto sneezed as Mistress Tsuki finished her tale. She said, "Well Naruto-san, I would hope that you come and visit soon. Even if you don't I would like to give you something for you."

Naruto gave her a curious look. It wasn't every day that you get something especially for nothing. He was already given the knowledge about fuinjutsu and about Uzushiogakure. '_Maybe Reaver and Fawkes know about it. She is a bit suspicious for telling me about it. Now what is she going to give to me?' _She reached into her desk and pulled out an ancient scroll. He grabbed it cautiously to stop it from crumbling to pieces.

He inspected it looking for any seals. He saw there was a seal that Naruto never seen before on it causing him to look at her. She said, "Very good Naruto-san. That is a summoning scroll from Uzu. I never was able to open it but I have a feeling that you might be able to. Take it with you and be safe. Your teammates are waiting for you downstairs. Here is a map to get to Aisu no Kuni. You can get there by the afternoon if you leave now."

Naruto got up and bowed to her. He said, "Thank you so much Mistress Tsuki. I hope we do cross paths once again. May Kami keep you safe." Naruto turned and walked away. When she saw Naruto go she had a wistful look on her face. She pulled out the scroll that Naruto gave her from Sarutobi. She opened it again looking at the four words that truly mattered, "He is their son."

Naruto was downstairs looking at his team. Asuma was hitting on one the prostitutes. Kurenai was waiting patiently to leave this place as she felt uncomfortable. He said, "Good morning Kurenai-san and Asuma-san, did any of you get any sleep?" Kurenai had a blush cover her face while Asuma had a satisfied look on his face. Asuma said, "I don't know about you two but I had an amazing night. I'm fresh and ready to go. How about you, Kurenai?" She shrugged as the blush of her dream was vividly replaying in her head.

She said, "I had an ok sleep. I kept tossing and turning. I think the bed was very lumpy and springing. I kept rocking back and forth. Naruto, how about you?" Naruto caught on to every innuendo and had a red face. He at first started to stammer but calmed himself down.

He said, "I had a great sleep. I felt like I had the greatest massage of my life. My shoulders and neck feel amazing. I don't about you Kurenai but I felt the bed was just right. Any way since we are ready to go, let's get going. Aisu no Kuni is only a few miles away we can be there within a few hours. Did everyone eat?" They both nodded. Naruto continued, "Good, because we are not stopping until we get there." With that Naruto and his team left.

A few hours had passed and the team was about to reach Aisu No Kuni. Naruto said, "Guys we are about to reach Aisu no Kuni in a few minutes. Kurenai, I know you will hate this a lot but you have to be seen as submissive to me. It is not something I take in pleasure in doing to you but it is important to Konoha. I hope you understand." The look on Kurenai's face basically told Naruto was not happy but that she would obliged. Naruto gave her a sad smile and said, "Hey Kurenai-san, how about I take you out to a dinner when we get back to Konoha."

Kurenai and Asuma could not believe what they were hearing. Naruto just asked Kurenai Yuhi, the Ice Queen of Konoha out to dinner as casually as if it was night and day. She stumbled as most of her admirers would do everything from flowers to some extreme things that she would never speak of again. This was first time in a very long time that she met someone who that was direct with her. She thought, _'It probably is a friendly date. Why not.' _She said, "Sure Naruto-san, a friendly date."

Naruto just smirked as he said, "Sure" Naruto stop suddenly. In front of them was Aisu no Kuni. The city was surrounded by a huge white glacier. They saw that there is a door with a dragon's eyes peering at them. It had two ringed knockers. Naruto said, "Ok, I guess this is the place."

He grasped on the door ring and knocked on the door. He moved back just in case. Soon the ground under the team started to shake and rattle. The doors started to open inward showing the whole new world also known as Aisu no Kuni.

**AN: hello everyone. I know I said that this chapter was going to be it before Naruto will be back at Konoha. Unfortunately if I kept writing it would simply be babbling. Since this is the case, I decided to let you guys to choose what is the animal in the scroll. I want something original that would fit well with Uzu. When I get five good ones I will put the poll up. **

**On other news, people want to know why Aisu no Kuni is so important. Well there is something Naruto must get there that will help him drastically. So please bare with me for now. Mistress Tsuki will be back very soon possibly back in Konoha. **

**The Rookie Twelve getting drunk was originally going to be an omake. Then I thought about it, I could use this scene to develop new and improve rookies. This will be different but there will be hatred between Naruto and Sasuke. I always notice that Sakura's mom is portrayed as a bitch or wanting to kill Naruto. However this time I want to portray her as something a bit differently. So tell how I'm doing and review. Thanks.**

**JK10 **


	7. poll

Hello everyone. This is not a chapter. This is to inform you of the choices for the summoning scroll. The poll is up and your choices are:

Crabs

Krakens

Snakes/serpents

Hell hounds

Salamanders


	8. Icy Decision

_Previously on The Phoenix and Raven Doujutsu:_

_In front of them was Aisu no Kuni. The city was surrounded by a huge white glacier. They saw that there is a door with a dragon's eyes peering at them. It had two ringed knockers. Naruto said, "Ok, I guess this is the place." _

_He grasped on the door ring and knocked on the door. He moved back just in case. Soon the ground under the team started to shake and rattle. The doors started to open inward showing the whole new world also known as Aisu no Kuni._

Chapter Seven: Icy Decisions

Aisu no Kuni shocked the three Konoha ninjas. When they walked in they saw that they were standing above the country. Aisu no Kuni was covered in icicles. The whole city was made up of buildings that were of different shapes mainly squares and cylinders. These buildings were glass tinted blue. Upon further investigation the ninjas saw cable lines that seemed to reach to every part of the country with platforms. When they look down to the streets to that it was covered in sheets of white snow. The funny thing is that it was not even snowing.

They saw people bustling through the streets as the saw cable cars going place to place. They were stopped however by group of soldiers. The soldiers were all about six feet tall. They each were extremely muscular. They wore an ice blue colored uniform that had Aisu no Kuni on it. The one in the front is the leader of the group.

He is about six feet, six inches tall. He was extremely muscular with obvious scars around his body. He had a pointy face with a black goatee. His right eye was jet black while his left eye was covered with an eye patch. He had a huge cleaving sword on his back with a crescent moon shaped dagger. He said in a deep grunt of a voice, "Ice Delta Three, arrest these three travelers. Make sure you check them for everything."

Naruto and Kurenai pulled out their kunais while Asuma pulled out his trench knives. The three ninjas were quickly surrounded forcing them to get into a triangle defense. Naruto said, "Ok guys, I have absolutely no idea why they are trying to arrest us, but I know what we're going to do about it. Asuma-san can you block the two that are in front of me? I need about ten seconds."

Asuma replied, "I got your back Gaki. Go for it." With that Naruto started to make the two finger crossed hand sign. The guards saw that he was about to do something and rush Naruto and his team. Asuma smirked slightly as he put wind chakra into his trench knives. Kurenai pulled out her other kunai and got into her defensive stance. However before the fight could start, a deep grunt of voice started to speak.

"Taicho Nami Ichiyana, stop this at once." The now named leader turned his head to see a cloaked figure. He snarled at the person as he wanted to capture this team. He pulled his dagger about to continue what he was about to start. However before he could do anything the person took his hand out of the cloak and yelled, "Ichiyana, I told you to stop Kamikaze Tsumetai no Hira (Palms of Icy Divine Wind)!" The cloaked person forced his palm out towards Ichiyana. A powerful icy wind blew the man into the door.

Naruto and his team looked at this cloaked man in awe. Meanwhile the remaining members of Ichiyana's team went down on one knee and looked at the cloaked one. The cloaked one said, "Taicho Ichiyana, you and your team will be punished for disobeying an order! Now pick up your captain and bring him to headquarters. I'll bring these guests to our leader. I expect to see your captain when he wakes up."

The soldiers got up and said in unison, "Hai!" They grabbed the leaders and went to the cable cars. The cloaked man turned his head towards Naruto and his team. They were surprised at how powerful this man was. They watched his demeanor towards them.

The cloaked man said, "You three can you come with me please? I'm very sorry for Ichiyana's lack of hospitality. I will take to our leader at once." With that Naruto and his team followed this man towards a cable car. Naruto could not believe what these cable are used with. The cable car's operating system consisted of gears and seals. Naruto could see that the power source of the cable cars was actually shards of ice.

Naruto saw the man touch the green button and the cable car started to move. Naruto said, "Umm excuse me sir, what different seals did you use?" The cloaked person said nothing. Naruto was slightly annoyed that he was ignored. He leaned back on the seat that was offered to him. When the cloaked man saw that Naruto was sitting down, he started to speak.

"Sir, please put your seatbelt on just in case something goes wrong." Narrator's eye started to twitch but nonetheless put it on. The car ride was silent and pleasant. They looked down as saw the different people and places. They looked at how peaceful they were looking. Soon they felt an erupted halt.

The cloaked man said, "We're here. Now come to the step below. I will meet you shortly." Naruto got up and bowed.

He said, "Thank you, sir. We will see you inside." They got off the car albeit a little shaky. When they got off the car, the cloaked man thought to himself, 'Yes Naruto Uzumaki, I think it will be a fine time to see how powerful you really are. It is high time to see if you are the one. Hmmm'

Naruto and his team saw the palace inside of Aisu. The place was dark blue. The place had about twenty or so Roman columns that glowed. What surprised Naruto and his team even more was that in those columns, there were swords and different weapons. The throne was golden with a regally blue interior. Behind the throne, there was the kanji for Aisu no Kuni surrounded by a large dragon. As they looked at the ceiling all around there ice crystals were dangling like a diamond chandelier. They were interrupted by a rather large cough.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" the voice seemed to be that of a teenage whose voice just started to crack. Naruto turned around and saw the man. He replied, "Umm yes sir I was looking for Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Do you know when he will be in?"

The man smirked as he said, "You're looking at him." There he was the leader of Aisu no Kuni. Tōshirō Hitsugaya is short, has turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair. It has caught many of the elemental leaders off guard as he looks the age of a twelve year old; sixteen at best. He wears a standard sleeveless Feudal Lord's haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round clip. The sash holds his sword's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end. The sash has Aisu no Kuni written in transparent white to signify the country.

Naruto and his team bowed to him. Hitsugaya just rolled his eyes as he sat down in his throne. He said, "Rise, I do not need everyone mocking me because I'm short." Naruto and Asuma caught on to the joke. The leader of the Aisu no Kuni continued, "From the symbol on your headbands you must be the envoy for Konohagakure no Sato. It seems we have something that must be discussed. Now who is the leader of this group?

Naruto simply stood up causing Tōshirō's eyebrow to rise. Tōshirō was intrigued that the boy was the one who stood up. He said, "This is interesting. You, child must have been in the ANBU as I do not recognize you in the newly updated Bingo Book. What is your name?"

Naruto said, "Hitsugaya-sama. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. No, I'm not an ANBU." This definitely caught Tōshirō off guard. He looked at Naruto with a critical eye. 'His eyes are bright which is extremely unusual for a ninja. He looks so young as if he was only the tender year age of thirteen. This is boy however has a lot of power and potential but it is highly untamed. Hmm, I wonder if this boy is really the one. Well I'll see just how great he really is.'

He said, "This is interesting indeed. It is great to finally meet you Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi. I have heard great stories about you two." The two Jonin-senseis bowed at the praise of another Daimyo. Hitsugaya turned his head to see the cloaked figure, who helped Naruto and his team earlier. Tōshirō said, "Hello Hyōrinmaru, I see that you helped the Konoha envoy." The newly named Hyōrinmaru took off the cloak.

Hyōrinmaru appears as a tall, young man with long, wild, teal green hair, an icy blue X across the center of his face, and gray eyes. Hyōrinmaru appears as a stoic and silent man dressed in loose samurai-like garments that consist of a dark green and purple chest plate underneath a light purple kimono with a chain around his waist and a dull gold adornment on his chest that is similar to the design on Hitsugaya's sash. His arms and legs are covered in ice shields.

Hyōrinmaru has a sword on his back. It looks like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which is in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt is light blue and sheath dark blue. The sheath completely dissolves when he draws his sword. The sword is somewhat longer than most swords, at about 1.4 meters long. It is amazing because it is taller than the leader of Aisu no Kuni, Hitsugaya.

He said in his usual stoic voice, "Hai, Hitsugaya-sama. There was a small incident with Captain Ichiyana in which he believed that he had a higher authority than I. As a result I had to put him in his place. There will be repercussions for his actions. I will talk to you about you this later." Toshiro nodded his head understanding the situation.

Tōshirō looked at the envoy and said, "This is Hyōrinmaru. He is the second-in-command for Aisu. He basically runs the military and the protection of Aisu while I run the government and the technological advancements. Any way we will-"

Someone bust through the door. Naruto recognized that he was from that Ichiyana guy's group. He said in a frantic voice, "Hitsugaya-sama, Captain Ichiyana has issued a challenge to you. He wants to take the crown away from you and banish Hyōrinmaru from Aisu no Kuni!" the Konoha team eyes were opened by this.

'What the hell is going on here? Never in my time with the guardians have I seen someone just up and challenge the leader for control. It's like they are bandits. It is also peculiar for anyone to do this while there are guests here. This is not good at all and I hope the Gaki doesn't do anything stupid.' Asuma thought as he was looking at the gaki.

Kurenai was having the same train of thinking. She and Asuma were looking at Naruto, who was more fixated with Tōshirō and Hyōrinmaru's faces. 'This mission keeps getting better!' She thought. Naruto didn't say anything as he saw Hyōrinmaru clench his hands into a fist and Tōshirō with the blank face. 'I don't like this at all' was all she could think.

Toshiro got out of his chair easily. Naruto saw that he was an inch or shorter than the Aisu leader. When he walked passed Naruto, he felt a shortness of breath. It was as if Tōshirō had this cold and icy feel about him. He made it to the door easily. However there someone in his way-Hyōrinmaru.

Hyōrinmaru said, "I am sorry Tōshirō -sama but I cannot allow you go face Ichiyana. He has been a thorn and pest. I will finish him with ease." However the Aisu leader was not having any of it. He peered deep into Hyōrinmaru's stoic but angry eyes. The two didn't move a muscle as each were waiting to see who would move first.

Soon Tōshirō closed his eyes. He said, Hyōrinmaru-kun, move out of the way for I can take care of Ichiyana properly. Take the Konoha envoy to the main square."

"Sir I will not-"

"That is an order Hyōrinmaru. Now do as I say." Hyōrinmaru did not move as Naruto watched with interest. Soon there was a cool, almost ice cold air filtering the room. The Aisu leader had a deep serious gleam in his eyes. The ice cold air floated around Tōshirō. Next thing Naruto, Asuma, and Kurenai saw was that Tōshirō disappeared in a swirl of ice.

Asuma said, "I have been doing A-ranked missions for the better part of ten years. I have fought five to ten Jonin at one time. I have seen Daimyos slap each other. I have seen so many high ranked people doing crazy things but this is absolutely ridiculous. I have never seen someone trying to overthrow the Daimyo while another country's envoy is there." He thought to himself, 'This is not by any means a coincidence'.

Kurenai nodded as she has done some business related missions. Naruto of course watched this scene as any fresh genin would-in awe. Hyōrinmaru clenched his fists so tight blood started to seep out of his palms. The blood started to turn into ice. Hyōrinmaru said, "Let's Go." Hyōrinmaru's voice was not of stoicism but that of anger and annoyance. Naruto and his team followed suit.

They reached down the stairs to see the main square erupting in fury. Shouts of the people called for Ichiyana's death and for the reign of the current king. Hyōrinmaru walked the Konoha envoy down the stairs. Naruto watched as the crowd, who were usually quiet and peaceful, started to become rowdy and ready to fight.

They finally reached the square. Naruto's team saw Ichiyana and Tōshirō standing in the middle. Tōshirō had a stoic look on his face. Ichiyana however had a smirk on his face. The icy wind blew as their clothes moved. Naruto watched in interest as he wanted to see what will happen.

Ichiyana started to speak in his taunting voice, "Hello Tōshirō-teme, it has been a long time." Tōshirō decided to not to say anything as he was assessing the situation. Ichiyana merely raised an eyebrow as he continued, "Oh, now the ever gracious Aisu Daimyo cannot say hello to his subordinate. Do not worry citizens, your new ruler will never treat you that way."

The crowd went into a blaze of fury. However Tōshirō was still silent. The smirk on Ichiyana's face never left. He said, "It seems that you are arrogant as usual. It will be great day once there is a new change of scenery."

Tōshirō just closed his eyes as the people waited for him to defend himself. Tōshirō grew a half smirk causing Ichiyana to frown slightly. Tōshirō said, "Ichiyana it is pretty sad. I heard you speak three times today and I've only hear you say that you need to change the way Aisu is run. However that is all you can say. Whatever you feel about me personally is irrelevant but how Aisu is being run is great. I have watched you work and I personally see that your production is less than productive for Aisu. It does concern me that worthlessness to the people of Aisu no Kuni from you has not been documented."

Ichiyana mentally scowled at this. Tōshirō continued, "The fact of the matter is you do not know how to run a country. For that matter I believe that you would bring Aisu back to the dark ages. Tell me Ichiyana for the last twenty years what have done to make Aisu a better place. If I'm not mistaken it was nothing. So Ichiyana-san, if you want to battle me for the leadership of Aisu, you must understand the rules."

This caused Ichiyana to smirk. Ichiyana said, "Oh yes Toshiro-sama, I assure you that I know the rules. That is why it is highly fortunate that Konohagakure no Sato has sent an envoy." This caused Tōshirō and the Konoha envoy's eyebrows to rise up. Asuma thought, 'I knew that this was no coincidence. What is this guy up to?'

Tōshirō was thinking along the same lines, 'What is he thinking?'' Ichiyana smirked as he said, "Oh Tōshirō-sama, it seems like you are confused as to why this envoy is relevant. Well let me explain to you. As you have said I have been in the military for twenty some odd years. In the Aisu Book of Laws, chapter eight, Amendment Seventeen, the first paragraph says and I quote, "The Military is the backbone of Aisu no Kuni. As a result, a military official of fifteen years who has risen through the ranks to hold the title of captain and the absence of an heir to the throne will be the next " Amazing is it not?"

The crowd became silent as the awaited Tōshirō's response. Tōshirō was quiet at first. Then he said, "You are correct about this but it still does not explain why Konoha is relevant in this." This caused the Ichiyana to have a full blown smirk on his face.

He said, "Well Tōshirō-sama, as easy as it is to fight you. I would much rather take it another way than fighting you. You are simply beneath me. In fact, your family believes so."

Tōshirō's eyebrows were raised more so in curiosity than anger. "What do you mean my family believes so?"

Ichiyana replied in a matter of fact tone, "Tōshirō-sama, I see you do not remember what your great-grandfather did to take hold of Aisu no Kuni. The law is called Hitsugaya's Law of Foreign Allegiance. You see according to the Diary of the Ice King, the leader before the Hitsugaya Dynasty was the Ichiyō Yōsuke. He ruled Aisu with an iron fist. Your family was not originally natives of Aisu but of Uzushiogakure no Kuni.

Your grandfather was actually a Jonin named Yōshirō Hitsugaya also known as Tsurara no Kokuou (King of the Icicle). He was delegate who wanted to trade with Aisu no Kuni which went against Yōsuke-sama's rule of no trade but pillage. However because the Bingo Book did not exist and Aisu did have things such as recon they did not know who the person was or how strong he was.

When the king saw him, he did not think too much of him. However he was getting older and his son was prime and ready to take over. The king decided that Yōsuke dishonored Aisu by the thought of trade that he decided to make an example of him. He said, "If this man is beaten by my oldest son in battle then my son will take over. He will also contact Uzushiogakure no Sato and ask for compensation for such an event.

The problem is Yōshirō did not believe it was fair that he gets nothing out of it. He told him, "If I win then I can take the throne!" The crowed were laughing at the thought but Yōsuke nonetheless obliged. He thought that his son was the strongest of all the men in Aisu and possibly the world. So he had no problem with this idea.

The match ended pretty quickly as Yōshirō defeated him with the creation of an icicle out of thin air. From the story it has been said that the icicle was stronger that diamonds. He slipped through the son's defense and stabbed him making him unable to move. So Yōshirō took control and became king.

Now you must be wondering what does this have to do with you. Well you see you do not have an heir. I am the highest captain right now. In essence, as I am the next of kin to the throne."

Tōshirō was calm on the outside but shocked in the inside. He said, "Even if that is the case what does either have to do with the other?"

Ichiyana replied, "Now the catalyst to all of this is the offense the Konoha ninjas have done. The answer is they invaded our land without giving us a proper call. As a result, it is considered an attack on us."

Naruto could not believe this. How the hell were they supposed to know? For Kami's sake the last thing Naruto was told was that Aisu had trouble with the Amazons Country. How the hell Konoha did did not know about this? This was seriously has to be the worse mission ever. Asuma on the other hand saw Naruto's uneasiness and thought to himself, 'It's about to get a lot worse.'

The captain continued, "This means that the leader of the group must fight me. If I win then the crown is mine." The crowd was silenced as this mind numbing event is starting to break the country apart. Naruto was not having a good mission at all. First he faced a Jonin and barely won. Now he's going to face this captain who he has absolutely no idea what he is able to do. Yup this was the best week ever.

Tōshirō said with the anger rising in his voice, "That is unacceptable. I will not allow you-"

"Ah, ah you can't do that. It is a federal offense in which cannot be ignored. So tomorrow we will face the leader of Konoha."

Before Ichiyana could disappear, Naruto spoke, "Since I'm your opponent tomorrow, it is relevant for me to know what would happen if I win? Because it seems likes an irrelevant fight for Konoha to deal with if we do not get anything out of it."

Ichiyana's eyebrow rose as the kid was taunting him or something. Asuma and Kurenai on the other hand groaned. They could have switched positions and had Asuma fight this guy and finished him easily. Ichiyana simply waved off the question by saying, "Gaki, I would suggest you go play a flute or something. Grownups are talking."

Tōshirō said, "Ichiyana, it is a valid question and I would suggest that you answer the question."

Ichiyana replied, "If it is that important, I guess I can answer-"

Naruto interjected, "How about I decide what we win. If I win then Konoha gets free trade with Aisu, we get seven of your strongest jutsus, and you are stripped of all rankings for the rest of your pitiful life." Ichiyana was pissed off but outwardly smirked.

He said, "My, my Gaki those are some hefty repercussions for something that will not happen. However I'll be the ever merciful captain that I am and accept your terms. I will see you tomorrow gaki. I hope you bring your A-game so the battle won't be 15 seconds."

Naruto said in reply, "Don't confuse the battle for your sex life." Ichiyana turned red in anger. He didn't say anything but left with a certain aura of serious pain for the blonde haired genin. The crowd were murmuring and whispering about the blonde boy. Tōshirō said, "Naruto-san, bring your team with me. There is much to discuss."

Naruto nodded but he felt something like a dark aura was directed toward him. He turned around to see his not so happy teammates sending him a strong dose of Killing Intent. He said in a meek voice, "Hi guys. How is it going?" The ever gracious and calm minded genjutsu master decided to speak.

"Well Naruto-kun, I will be just dandy after I put my foot up your fucking ass. What the hell are you thinking when you go and talk as if your mouth was as loose as the town whore. You fucking idiot the main principle of being a ninja is being able to do jobs that no other can do and do that job swiftly and silently. Only the best of the best like elite Jonin and Kage level ninjas can talk and do what you just did. They can do it because they have the tools needed to back it up. Genins do not get in the Bingo Book often because the point of being a genin and a chunnin is to learn how to kill and do the other jobs without having speaking or becoming a liability to the team. Quite frankly we could have had Asuma take over and bury the guy or I could have put him under a genjutsu now we are in a predicament where you are a liability to the mission as you are unknown to even us."

Asuma sweat dropped as he saw Kurenai light into Naruto's ass for his recklessness. He watched the poor blonde getting chewed out. It was strange to see Naruto not fighting back just taking it with his head down. He would personally have to talk to Kurenai. He interrupted Kurenai, "Oh come on Kurenai, take it easy. You're down to tailbone from how much you chewed him up. I think he understands what he did wrong. It is now how you fall its how you get back up. As the Jonins here we got to see how he gets back up. So relax and take off all that pressure you have on him. He already has enough on his plate."

Her face was red in anger and embarrassment. She huffed and muttered something under her breath. Asuma put an arm over Naruto's shoulder. He said, "She is right you know. What you did was pretty stupid. Don't worry kid we makes mistakes all the time. You just got to minimize it. Let's get going."

**A/N: I'm so sorry I wanted to go back to Konoha here but I felt if I kept going on with this chapter, I would mess it up for the rest of you. Also keep voting I like the enthusiasm of everyone so tell me if you guys want another choice. I will tell you when the choice will be out. So review and as always thank you. Ja Ne**

**Edit: Umm yea I want to add another summon not for Naruto. The person is hush so if you have a suggestion please tell me.**

JK10


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm not going into too much detail but one person said I took the cowards' way out saying that I am making Naruto too weak as of late. As much as I would like to make Naruto look like Gogeta verses Krillin. I want Naruto to actually learn things on his journey. That is what I see into too many stories that Naruto becomes overpowered and it sprung out of nowhere. Then all of a sudden Naruto knows how to kill Madara in the second chapter. I don't want it that way because it's boring. Any way Ichiyana versus Naruto. I don't own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

><p>"He is a what?" Kurenai screeched out. Asuma could not believe what he had heard as he dropped his cigarette. Naruto's eyes went wide at the proclamation.<p>

Tōshirō sighed as he repeated the major news, "Ichiyana is actually a missing ninja from Yuki no Kuni (Land of Snow) and Haru no Kuni (Land of Spring). He was fifteen when he came here he was a low ranked Jonin. He supposedly tried to kill the Leader of Snow, Sōsetsu Kazahana. The plan failed and he came here."

Naruto looked extremely calm. He didn't say as two things crossed his mind. The first thing was how many missing ninjas actually joined different countries. The second was that he remembered hearing a story from Kakashi when he was younger about snow ninjas developing a new armor. He asked, "Tōshirō-sama by chance does Ichiyana have some kind of armor?"

This definitely caught Tōshirō, Asuma and Kurenai off guard. Tōshirō said, "Yes, but he doesn't use it that much since we do not fight neighboring countries anymore." Naruto went into his analytical mode. 'So he does have the armor. In addition he was a Jonin so his power level could be high. That means I am fucked if I leave an opening. The question is his ego big enough that if I leave an opening would he recognize it? I wonder what elemental alignment he is? The fact of the matter is that there are two enigma forces going at it.'

Naruto said, "Tōshirō-sama, what can you tell me about his abilities?"

Toshiro replied, "Naruto-san, Ichiyana is a mystery. He had never shown his true powers. He has shown the ability to use Hyōton."

This caused Naruto's ears to perk up. He said, "He's able to use Ice Jutsus. This complicates things further. From what I've heard the armors of Snow are extremely powerful. He looks like one to start off with a defensive move like an ice shield."

Asuma asked in surprise, "How do you figure that, Naruto?"

Naruto replied, "Well the armor most likely outdated. In essence, he would not to have a sudden malfunction with the armor. So he would start an ice jutsu that could make his opponent feel that he cannot penetrate through. If I'm correct about this then he will most likely try and stall for his power attack. However that can and will backfire when I put a torch up his ass before he does it. He doesn't look like one to be stupid enough to attack quick and swiftly. So let's see what we should do -"

* * *

><p>Morning came quicker than expected for the blond genin. They plotted and planned but Naruto had this phantom feeling that something was going to go wrong. He watched as the crowds were in an uproar. He saw Tōshirō, Hyōrinmaru and the rest of the Konoha envoy sitting up top. He looked at the ice dome. It was a huge sphere made up of ice that was strong enough to break diamond. He gulped as he felt the air starting to freeze.<p>

He walked into the ring to see Ichiyana. Ichiyana was wearing a greyish armor with a red sphere in the middle. He saw that he had not one but two swords on his back. 'This guy has something sinister in store.'

Naruto put chakra into his eyes. He got into his power stance. Ichiyana however didn't get into a stance. He was more interested in the kid's eyes. 'Shit the kid has a doujutsu. It does not look like it is one of those super powerful doujutsus like the Sharingan of the Byakugan. However if he knows how to use it, then he will have the advantage. No matter, I will take care of him.'

Ichiyana said, "Well hello Gaki, and how are you today?" Naruto didn't say anything as he got into his stance. This made Ichiyana frown as he hoped to psyche out the kid. He said, "Gaki, you're not talking, what happened? Did you get a crash course in being a ninja or something?"

Naruto simply smirked. He thought, _'Hmmm, he is a little agitated. Let's see what happens next.'_ Naruto's smirk had utterly infuriated Ichiyana. He said, "Gaki, I guess you are a silent type of a fighter. Well I'm going to change that real quick." He rushed Naruto with a fist. Naruto's eyesbrow went up as Ichiyana was an inch away.

Naruto simply intercepted the fist catching Ichiyana off guard. Naruto kicked him in the chest causing Ichiyana to stumble. Naruto saw an opportunity and rushed Ichiyana with an impressive burst of speed. Naruto did the three hand signs: tora, ryuu, and hebi. He said, "**Fuuton: Tatsumaki Genkotsu** (Wind Style: Tornado Fist)!" Naruto's right hand became white as the wind swirled around it. Naruto smirked as he said, "Hey Ichi-chan, this is going to hurt real bad." Ichiyana's eyes went wide in surprise as Naruto's jutsu collided with his chest. When the jutsu collided with Ichiyana's chest, Naruto saw a full blown smirk on Ichiyana's face making his eyes become wide.

When the smoke cleared, Naruto's fist did nothing to the captain. Ichiyana grabbed Naruto's arm and spun him into the wall of the dome. Naruto just slid down to the floor. His eyes were shut closed as the one thought came through his mind, 'what the hell kind of chakra armor is that?'

* * *

><p>Asuma eyes were wide as the tornado fist that could be described as a low class B-ranked jutsu did absolutely nothing. He looked at Kurenai as her eyes were in denial. He whispered in her ear, "There might be a slight problem."<p>

* * *

><p>Ichiyana walked towards his prey with a sense of victory in his possession. He looked at the boy with this vicious grin that promised pain. He said, "Gaki, don't tell me you are a one hit wonder?" He went to step on Naruto but Naruto got out of the way. This did not impress Ichiyana at all. He preferred when his prey would stop fighting. However it unnerved him when he saw Naruto roll his neck with a relaxed state of mind.<p>

Naruto said, "I have to admit that is a nice armor. However, I can guarantee that it will be in pretty bad shape when I'm done. You on the other hand well I hope you have bad pain receptors because I'm going to fuck you up." With that Naruto went at him with blinding speeds as he pulled the kunais out of his sleeves. Ichiyana was surprised at Naruto not automatically begging for mercy. He barely had enough time to pull his two swords out of their sheaths to deflect the two slashes by Naruto. However this proved to be a bad move on his part as Naruto was able to push his arms apart and kick him in the face. As he stumbled back, Naruto came with a full burst of speed with a slash. Ichiyana did a miraculous spin in the air to avoid having his neck slit wide open.

He quickly skidded out of the way. Naruto landed on the ground. This caused the ground the around Naruto to crack. Ichiyana had never seen anything like this. He used his swords to propel himself up. He said, "That is impressive, Gaki. However you are going to have to do a whole lot more than that."

Naruto said, "You know Ichiyana all I hear from you is your annoying mouth. Don't worry too much as you won't have anything to say much longer." Naruto did his favorite hand sign and said, "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu** (Shadow Clone Jutsu)!" White smoke covered the whole ice dome. Soon there was twenty Narutos covering the field. Ichiyana eyes were wide as he got into a defensive position.

_'He is able to make clones of himself. This kid should not be underestimated. I just need some time until I can activate it. Watch out Gaki because you are in for the frost of your young life. I'll just keep humoring you.'_ Ichiyana went after the first clone as he deflected a kick from the other one. He slashed at another clone as he did jump to avoid Naruto's clone.

Ichiyana was certainly surprised as he felt a clone grab him. He struggled to get free but felt Naruto's clone grip get stronger. With his peripheral vision he saw the clone glowing blue. His eyes became wide as he struggled even more. The clone said, "Boom baby!" He exploded sending Ichiyana to the other side of the dome screaming. He was certainly happy that the chakra armor to the brunt of the damage but still the chakra armor could only take so much when the person is at point blank.

His train of thinking stopped quickly when he saw the other Naruto clone do a spin kick to his jaw. He was hit towards the ground but was intercepted another clone as grabbed him. He swung him around and threw him in the air. Ten of Naruto's twenty clones jumped up in the air and said, "**Hijutsu: Kage Kemuri Rendan** (Secret Art: Shadow Smoke Combo)!

The first Naruto came with a fist to Ichiyana's face. After the punch connected the clone turned into smoke. The next thing Ichiyana felt was an ax kick to his leg only to see it blow up in smoke spinning him in the air. The next clone did a kick into Ichiyana's middle back and once again smoke filled the room. The smoke has become powerful enough that Ichiyana couldn't see who was going to hit him next. _'What is he going to hit me with next?'_

He got his answer when the clone punched him right in between the eyes. The clone burst into smoke. It was then when another did a hammer fist into his midsection. The clone burst into smoke but the memory of the hit was critical as the real Naruto had a huge smirk on his face. The next two did what looked like a choreographed spinning elbows into Ichiyana's chest and burst into smoke. The next two did two powerful leg drops on each side of his abdomen and poofed into smirk. The final clone grabbed Ichiyana and started to glow. He did a spinning pile driver. He said, "Remember my first explosion. Well I'm back!"

The blue clone exploded on impact along with Ichiyana. The ground erupted all around cracking the ice dome. Naruto waited to see if Ichiyana get up from the attack. The smoke started to disappear. Soon there was a huge Killing Intent emitting towards Naruto. When the smoke disappeared Naruto's eyes were wide. Ichiyana was still up.

* * *

><p>The lights in Hitsugaya's eyes have become dim. The attack should have ended Ichiyana. He looked at Asuma and Kurenai to see if there is an answer. Asuma said, "This should have been the end. The use of Kage Bushin (Shadow Clones) and Bushin Daibakuha (Exploding Shadow Clones) to create combinations to fight would surely have ended him.<p>

Kurenai said, "Naruto-kun's power is amazing which says a lot about Ichiyana's armor. Naruto-kun is going to be in trouble if he doesn't somehow break it."

* * *

><p>Naruto's eye quirked as he saw the smoking form of Ichiyana. The look on Ichiyana's face spelled death. Ichiyana said, "Gaki-san, I tried to be nice and give you a way out. Well I guess the ever merciful Ichiyana has to show you your mistakes. Prepare Gaki, today you will meet the Shinigami." With that Ichiyana raised his right hand causing Naruto's eyes to become slightly quirked.<p>

Ichiyana's hand started to sparkle causing Ichiyana to smirk. He suddenly rushed Naruto. This caused Naruto to go into defensive as he dodged Ichiyana's strikes. Ichiyana's smirk seemed to grow as he threw a punch with his right hand. Naruto blocked the attack only to see Ichiyana grab his wrist. Naruto's eyes went wide as he felt a cold tingling sensation. He quickly kicked Ichiyana away from him. He held on to his hand as he looked at the smirking Ichiyana.

Ichiyana said, "Gaki, I would suggest you look at your arm." Naruto was reluctant to do so as he feared what might have happened to his left arm. He looked down at his arm and his eyes became extremely wide. Ichiyana started to taunt, "Gaki does your arm feel a little stiff? You know the best way to deal with pain in your arm is to _ice_ it."

Naruto snarled, "You bastard! What the hell did you do to my arm?" Ichiyana laughed with pure giddiness. He watched in enjoyment as Naruto clutched onto his arm.

He said, "My, my Gaki, you have an interesting vocabulary. Well if you must know, I have a kekkei genkai called, **Midas Aisu no Ichimatsu** (Midas' Touch of Ice)!"

* * *

><p>Kurenai for the first time in a very long time didn't know what to say. 'Before was bad. This is worse; much worse. I hope Naruto-kun can get out of this situation. Asuma saw the blank stare on Kurenai's face and said lowly, "That kekkei genkai is said to have been eliminated. How did it resurface after all this time?" As he was talking the other person watching was not looking so well.<p>

Toshiro looked on with hard, stoic eye. He watched as Naruto clutched his hand with anger rising within him. Although it was bothering him that Naruto was in such a state but that is only the icing on the cake. 'How is it that such an ability can escape through without me noticing? I know he is in the Bingo Book but it never once saying that he has a kekkei genkai. With a kekkei genkai one must train it to the fullest potential. When could he have even trained for it?'

* * *

><p>As Naruto clutched his hand as he watched Ichiyana speak. "Gaki, this kekkei genkai is one of the most infamous kekkei genkais in Yuki no Kuni. The Midas Aisu no Ichimatsu is one of the special body abilities. Whenever I touch a person with this active the nearest chakra point of where the touch is gets ice particles in it. So when the person uses the chakra point and sends chakra throughout your body, the water in your bloodstream and flesh becomes frozen. Imagine Gaki, just this one touch can basically make your body your own worst nightmare as it is killing you softly. I'm curious as to how you must be feeling. From the look of it you are becoming desperate to try and stop it."<p>

Naruto's mind was going a mile per second as he digested the information he was just told. 'Damn, I'm in deep shit. Maybe there is something I could do. Well maybe I can use this ice hand to experiment with that taijutsu stance that Reaver and I were working on. Yes that could work. I could try and use the misdirection of the wind.'

Naruto took a deep breath and relaxed. He even chuckled causing Ichiyana to become slightly intrigued. He said, "I must ask what is so funny?"

Naruto once again laughed at him as if it was the funniest thing in the world. This caused Ichiyana to become annoyed. Naruto finally stopped laughed as he started to speak, "Sorry Ichiyana, it was just that-" Naruto started to bust out laughing again, causing a tear to go down his cheek. Ichiyana's face became red with anger. During Naruto's laugh, his eyes were quickly darting from left to the right. 'I almost have the location of the wind. Perfect! Now I got to stall for a few more minutes.'

Naruto waved his hand in flailing movements. He said, "Sorry, sorry. I just was thing about a few monikers I could use after I beat you."

"Really Gaki, don't you think it's a little early to be thinking about that?" He was slightly disturbed resulting in a defensive stance. 'This kid is weird. He must have something up his sleeve. He has to if he is thinking about monikers. Maybe if I stall him I could try and pry out something to give me an advantage. "So Gaki, what are the few monikers that made you burst into a fit laughs?"

* * *

><p>Toshiro looked at Asuma and Kurenai with a confused look as he saw a smirk on Asuma's face and a smile on Kurenai's. He asked, "Asuma-san, Kurenai-san, why isn't Ichiyana attacking if he has the clear advantage?" Asuma started to chuckle lowly causing Toshiro's eyes to rise.<p>

Asuma said, "Naruto is using an old, non-physical tactic that can be better than using Killing Intent. The tactic is called the Paranoia Defense. You see Naruto forced Ichiyana to go into a defensive. Ichiyana does or better yet did have the advantage. Want to explain Kurenai?"

Toshiro looked at Kurenai as his interest was piqued. She said, "It is simple when done correctly. There are two parts. The first is emotional manipulation. There are certain ways to make people angry. For example Ichiyana is one who loves to taunt people. We see that not answering him makes him angry. However it looks like being taunted pushes him over the edge. As a former ninja, Ichiyana knows not to go into rage and go straight and attack.

The second part is where paranoia comes into play. As I said earlier, Ichiyana is a former ninja. He knows ninjas always have something up their sleeve. So for Naruto to be talking about what his moniker would be after he defeated Ichiyana was smart. That made him cautious and trying to stall to see what might be up Naruto's sleeve. So with the combination of Naruto taunting him about having a moniker which made him look and sound crazy, he has effectively taken the advantage away. The question is what will he do with it?"

Toshiro nodded and said, "Interesting, interesting indeed."

* * *

><p>Naruto smirked as he said, "Well the first name that came to mind was Naruto the Icebreaker."<p>

Ichiyana twitched as his hand moved. He took a deep breath as he said, "You know how cliché that is. I was hoping you could come up with something better especially for someone like me." Naruto just smirked.

'Hmmm, the wind is going forty-five degrees, northeast. Ok so if I go to my right, I should be able to get the strongest wind feeding. This should be interesting.' Naruto simply got into an attack stance. He put his left arm as a vertical as if it was holding a bow. He then shifted his body as if he was an archer and had his right hand in an open-ended jab cocked back.

Ichiyana's eyebrow went up. _'This Gaki is really something else. I have never seen this form of taijutsu before. I got to play safe, even with the iced hand he can be very dangerous.'_ He activated his kekkei Genkai as he watched Naruto's seemingly motion-less body. He felt the wind picked up causing his ninja senses to spike up. However it didn't help him much as he saw too late a wind strike to his chest.

* * *

><p>Kurenai's eyes went wide at Naruto's quick strike. She whispered to Asuma, "Asuma, where is he getting the chance to train? I mean he is genin for Kami's sake." Asuma nodded as his cigarette keeps going out. He pulled out his lighter and relit it.<p>

He said, "I agree one hundred percent. I mean he is a special genin but from what I hear he has this power jutsu that was devastating enough that Kakashi's Chidori was in a stalemate against it. It would not surprise me if has his own taijutsu style. Yet what surprises me is the stance."

The last statement caught Kurenai off guard. She said, "What's surprising about his stance?"

He gave her slight chuckle causing her to look at him with infuriating eyes. He said, "Before you get all bent out of shape about it, you have to see the irony. You see the stance is that of an archer. An archer especially in that particular stance is usually an immobilized stance in which you do not have time or precision to keep moving. However Naruto seems to use speed and power and if he can have precision then it will give Naruto a huge advantage over Ichiyana."

"How can you be so sure that is what Naruto-kun will do? I'm worried that Naruto will have problems with his iced hand. He can be a liability to himself if he uses this taijutsu form as his arm can be a distraction."

"Kurenai-san, you remember what happened just a few days ago. He should be fine."

She said with a deep sigh of worry, "I hope so Asuma-san. I really do."

* * *

><p>Naruto's strike was precise as he was able to strike Ichiyana in the chest as if it was an arrow. Ichiyana grunted as he saw Naruto follow up with a kick to the sternum. Ichiyana went back as Naruto once again followed up with a punch with his ice hand. However this time Ichiyana blocked the punch and held it.<p>

Ichiyana grew a huge smirk on his face as he poured his chakra into kekkei genkai making Naruto's eyes go wide. He said, "Gaki, you should never give your opponent this much space to attack." Ichiyana thrusted his free into Naruto. Well, that was his plan anyway as Naruto caught him by surprise.

Boom!

Naruto and Ichiyana were sent to the other sides of the dome. Ice shards started to shoot up Naruto's arm as he slid off against the wall. Ichiyana was not exactly in better position as his body was marred with scratches and huge flesh wounds. His striking hand was not exactly looking that great. He looked at his almost stubbed hands with wide eyes.

He screamed in pain effectively waking Naruto up. "What the hell did you do, you fucking bastard?" Ichiyana exclaimed. Naruto saw the pointy shards that marred up his right arm. Naruto shivered as the lack of heat from his arm. He smirked as he started to speak. "I guess the the counter wind move actually does work."

Ichiyana gritted his teeth as the pain was increasing and so was the blood flow. He got up with his own will power and snarled at the blond genin. He spit up a little bit of blood as he started to speak, "Gaki, I don't know what to say about you. You are too much more of ninjutsu and taijutsu specialist. I commend you for your abilities."

Naruto would have been caught off guard by this. However he saw the end of the tunnel in which he could defeat this mysterious captain. He merely grunted for his response. Ichiyana continued, "It is however unfortunate that I'm going to have to kill you. You could have been one of the most powerful shinobis in your generation-"

"Let's cut the chit-chat. Let's just finish this and be done with it." Naruto said, as he was ready to strike. Ichiyana closed his and gave Naruto a bloody smirk.

He said in his calmest voice, "Naruto, this battle is over. You see Naruto I'm going to turn you into a block ice. I'm going to make sure that the light in you blue eyes will forever be frozen as the fear of death consumes you." He nicked his thumb and smeared it on the tattoo on his arm. He said, "I'm going to unleash something I found years ago.** Kuchiyose No Jutsu: Yajin (Summoning Jutsu: Yeti)**!"

A grey smoke filled the room. Naruto put himself in a very defensive position as once again the tables have been flipped. The smoke disappeared to reveal an eighteen foot tall yeti. A thunderous hoar nearly broke the dome as Ichiyana laughed maniacally. Naruto's eye went wide as this beast looked at him with its icy, menacing blue eyes.

* * *

><p>"Damn, it's like this kid can't get a break. Sheesh, he first dealt with that ever irritating armor. Then he had to deal with that rare kekkei genkai. Now he has to deal with a summoning. A fucking Yeti no less! He has to do something or else this is over."<p>

"Asuma-san, what is this summoning? I mean I've heard of it in traveling. However I don't know too much about it. Do you mind explaining it me?" Toshiro said with piqued interest.

Asuma shrugged as his attention was more on the battle than that of Tōshirō. "Well-

* * *

><p>Naruto's body and mind was shaking. <em>'It's like he always has something up his sleeve. He was done for. I honestly don't know how much more I can take.'<em>

"Well Gaki, it seems like you are finally feeling the fear of the power of Ichiyana. I can see it in your eyes; the fear, it's delicious. I can't wait to steal those precious eyes from your skull. Ishio, kill him but make sure to keep his eyes intact."

With a trembling roar Ishio said, "**My will is yours command, Ichiyana-sama**!" Ishio lifted his huge, furry white paw come down on the blond hair Genin. Naruto's eyes went wide as his eyes started to glow. He instinctively put his hands up blocking the paw. Naruto's arms and body were surprising holding up pretty well against the yeti's near four hundred pound paw.

Naruto was grunting as the paw was forcing him deep into the ground. _'Damn, I don't know how much more my body can take before I'm done. Maybe I could try to use the lighter. It's worth a shot.'_ Instead of trying to hold its own against the huge monster, he rolled over and dodged the ever powerful yeti. He searched his pocket and pulled out a lighter.

* * *

><p>Kurenai was steaming. She said, "Where did that baka get a lighter from?" Asuma simply turned his head the other way as he whistled an innocent tone.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto sparked the lighter as the fire was dancing on the lighter. <em>'This better work!'<em> He said, "**Futon: Tatsumaki no Kaiyuu (Wind Style: Excursion of the Tornado)**!" With a big, deep breath, he gathered chakra into his lungs. He released a powerful wind tornado. The tornado collided with the lighter causing a huge explosion. It sent Naruto back up against the wall. However the tornado was ignited with a combination of wind and blue flames. The yeti was so surprised that he couldn't move when the blue flamed tornado connected with him.

"Arrrgh!" was the only thing the yeti could say as the fire burned throughout his body. The fire was starting to deteriorate as Ishio started to shake the fire off. Naruto's eyes were wide at this. He realized that he might only have a little bit of chakra left. _'Come on boy. Use my chakra!'_

Naruto shook his head as he looked at his ever growing, chakra sapping, block of ice that is his hand. He gathered all the chakra he could muster. The wind started to flow all around the dome. He brought his other hand that is shaking up. He did a one handed hand sign. He said, "**Fuuton: Saikuringu Tou no Tatsumaki** (Wind Style: Tornado of Cycling Sickles)!" With a powerful gust another tornado started to cycle. Ichiyana who has been very quiet started to feel cuts coming all over his body. _'What the hell is he doing now? Why won't he stay down!'_

The tornado started to take over the field dismantling the dome and everyone in it. Ishio screamed its massive lungs out until he was forced to leave. Ichiyana felt as if cycling sickles were cutting through his body. He gritted his teeth as the sickles were cutting throughout his body. He couldn't do anything. His armor has failed him after Naruto's counter wind overloaded the armor. He was somewhat happy that Ishio took the brunt of the first tornado attack.

This attack was something he has never seen before. He felt the wind cutting through the bones of his hands and arms. He with a very limited amount of sight saw the dome literally breaking as the boy was on the ground almost finished. Soon the tornado stopped as Ichiyana grinned, _'He is finished!'_

* * *

><p>Asuma could only watch as this match was over and Naruto had lost. "Damn it, Kurenai he's done down there we got to do something quick." All Kurenai could do was nod as she could not trust her voice.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichiyana limped over to the boy. Ichiyana's body was barely together as he lost digits in his hands, his shoulders were sliced up, his body was had cuts and bruises all over. His back was purple from all the hits. His voice was ragged as he put his foot on the boy's chest. He said, "Gaki, the match is over. I must admit you are one of the few that forced me to pull out all of my techniques. But just like all of them you have lost." To add insult to injury he started to stomp on his chest.<p>

Naruto was barely conscious as he heard the voice whisper in his ear, _'Use my chakra. Use it to destroy this worthless worm and show the world my no- our power.'_ Naruto's normally would have disregarded this voice but his instinct to survive was telling him to do it. With the small but noticeable nod, the voice in his head laughed sinisterly. As Naruto tried to change his decision, a rush of red chakra surrounded him. The voice started to laugh maniacally.

Ichiyana saw Naruto's seemingly lifeless body started to move. His heart started beat fast when he felt chakra flowing throughout the boy again. _'What the hell is going on?'_ His eyes went wide in fear. Naruto's eyes became open. This time however instead of the blue eyes with the slant, his eyes were blood red with a slit in the middle with a slant on the side.

"W-W-what are you?" stammered Ichiyana. Naruto smirked showing his new elongated canine fangs. Ichiyana felt the killing intent that Naruto was releasing started to overwhelm him. The hand that was encased in what looked like a huge block of ice, started to crack._ 'That's not possible! His hand shouldn't be able to break free of that jutsu without having his hand cut off._

Naruto's formerly frozen hand shot up and grabbed Ichiyana's throat. Naruto started to laugh in a maniacal way as his elongated nails were digging into Ichiyana's throat. As Ichiyana was trying, unsuccessfully, to break free as his internal organs were starting to fail because of the increasing Killing Intent. The controlled Naruto with his sinister grin said, **"I'm worst nightmare!"**

* * *

><p>Asuma said, "Oh shit, Kurenai, come on we got to do something. He might be releasing <em>it<em>!" Kurenai's went wide as they went to jump and save Naruto and possibly everyone in this stadium.

* * *

><p>Ichiyana was seeing the light leaving his eyes in the mirrors that are Naruto's eyes. He saw what he would call a demon fox ready to end him. As he was on his last breath he saw the eyes turn blue once again. The chakra changed blue also as Naruto regained consciousness. He said still in his demonic voice, <strong>"It is over Ichiyana. Your life is now in my hands."<strong>

He dropped the poor man down on the floor with a dud. Asuma and Kurenai land next him. He gave them a deathly glare as he started to speak, "Yeah perfect timing. I got my ass handed to me but now that this worm is done with you want to show up. How about next time you show when he summons a big yeti along with a kekkei genkai. I'm going to the near hospital and maybe pass-". Naruto could not finish his sentence as the overall adrenaline and chakra had left him powerless and he fell to the ground. Asuma caught him and hoisted Naruto over his shoulder. Asuma and kurenai drowned out the roaring applause for Naruto as the guards started to grab up the barely alive Ichiyana and charge him with treason.

A few days had passed and Naruto was still not awake. Kurenai was sitting next to Naruto in the hospital room. Asuma went out to get a pack of cigarettes. Kurenai simply sighed as it took at least three weeks to heal from chakra exhaustion. She said allowed to no one in particular, "Where did that boy learn those techniques? He can't be a genin. Those techniques are low B's at best. Asuma was even talking about never seeing those types of jutsus before and he is fuuton user himself! I really don't know what to do with you, Naruto." She patted the top of his head and left. When she left a tall man appeared and pace a sword on Naruto's bed. The man simply smirked as he said, "I will see you in a little bit Naruto-kun." The man disappeared in an icy crystal.

During this time Naruto felt like he was floating again. This time he was cold, very cold. He looked around to see he was on a mountain. He felt the snow swirl around him. He heard a voice speak to him. It echoed throughout this place. He found the voice who was speaking to him and his eyes were wide. It was an ice blue, serpentine ice dragon with large wings. Naruto was on edge as this dragon smirked at him. Naruto was of course fearful. He asked as fear covered his voice, "Who are you?"

The dragon came close to Naruto's figure and said, **"I am…..Hyōrinmaru"**

**Author's Note:** Done. Yes Hyōrinmaru and Toshiro are in this story. Sorry for the long wait. School and life were knocking. Anyway I'm back with a new chapter. I want to wish you a merry Christmas and happy holidays. Many will be slight confused on the voice. Do not worry this was planned from the beginning so be patient. It will be explained next chapter. This is the end of this chapter and he will be in Konoha next chapter. So yeah I will try to update soon. The summoning has been chosen and thank you all for your votes. I might be adding one more woman to the harem but it will be a surprise. So review and you know review

JK10


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously on the Phoenix and Raven Doujutsu:_

_During this time Naruto felt like he was floating again. This time he was cold, very cold. He looked around to see he was on a mountain. He felt the snow swirl around him. He heard a voice speak to him. It echoed throughout this place. He found the voice who was speaking to him and his eyes were wide. It was an ice blue, serpentine ice dragon with large wings. Naruto was on edge as this dragon smirked at him. Naruto was of course fearful. He asked as fear covered his voice, "Who are you?"_

_The dragon came close to Naruto's figure and said, __**"I am…..Hyōrinmaru"**_

**Chapter 10: The Long Way Home **

The snow was coming down as sheets as Naruto was near the top of the mountain. Naruto looked at the ice serpent with surprise as he remembered that name. "Hyōrinmaru is the name of the guy who met my team earlier." The serpent nodded its big head.

**"Very good Naruto. Yes you are correct; I was the one who met your team." **Naruto could only blink. He really didn't know what to say to him but maybe the obvious questions.

"How are you a dragon and how are you here?"

Hyōrinmaru sighed as he rolled his eyes. He said, **"Naruto, your questions will be answered but not now. Come with me we have much to discuss." **With a twister of snow twirling around him, the ice cold colored serpent transformed into his human form. The teal haired man gave Naruto a follow gesture as they walked or actually glided to the top of the mountain.

* * *

><p>Naruto and Hyōrinmaru finally reached the top of the mountain. The travel to the mountain was silent but yet had amazing scenery. Naruto saw may different snow statues of people. Some were bulky, while some were skinny. Yet every single one had a snow flake on his and her chest. Naruto kept thinking about the snowflakes as Hyōrinmaru stopped.<p>

Naruto finally looked up and saw a cave. The cave was huge but it was closed. It has a seal on it like a dragon chasing its tail. In addition there was one huge dragon statue in front of it. It was ice blue with its eyes being dark yellow. It was as if it was looking into a person's soul. Hyōrinmaru smirked at Naruto's look of hesitation.

Hyōrinmaru walked over to the dragon and put his hand on its head. The yellow eyes of the dragon glowed as it let out a thunderous roar. Naruto lost his balance as the rippling roar coursed through his body and the mountain itself. The roar caused sheets among sheets of snow to fall. Within a few moments the seemingly ice statute started to disappear within the flurry of snow that surrounded the mountain. Naruto opened his eyes to see the closed cave open up in to stalagmites and stalactites as if it were a pair of dragon teeth. Hyōrinmaru said in his deep human voice, "Come young one. This is where your questions will be answers."

With a nod and not much of a choice, Naruto got up and followed Hyōrinmaru into the cave.

* * *

><p>The cave was spacious to say the least, however it was pitch dark. Hyōrinmaru struck a match and put the burning match into the fireplace in the other side of the boy. With a simple spark, a powerful blue fire illuminated the whole cave. Naruto's breath hitched as the blue fire crackled. He took in the scenery as he was told to sit. Hyōrinmaru sat down opposite of Naruto in his regal blue chair. He watched Naruto look at the weapons rack to the left of him, the various amount of books in the selves to the left of him. Hyōrinmaru said, "Now young one this has been or most likely a chaotic chain of events especially for you. It is highly understandable that you would have many questions. Unfortunately we don't have a much time to answer all your questions. In essence, I will answer one question right now. Choose your question wisely."<p>

Naruto blinked at this. _'He can't be serious! I've been thrown in to a question filled mine and you expect me to ask a single question. He must think I'm stupid. Asking one question is-'_

"Highly fair and useful for the agenda in which you will need in the future", Hyōrinmaru said finishing Naruto's thought. Naruto's eyes went wide at Hyōrinmaru finishing his sentence. He tried to say something but nothing came out.

Hyōrinmaru said in an even voice, "Young one your thoughts are all over the walls. This is the result of too many people trying to decieve me. I would advise you not to even try. Now you can ask one question and be mindful of what you say or for that matter think."

Naruto looked for any deception in the man's speech. He calmed himself as much as one possibly can. He took a deep breath and asked, "Who are you really? I mean are you some type of shapeshifter or something?"

Hyōrinmaru smirked slightly as he spoke, "Well Naruto-san, I am Hyōrinmaru. That is who I ever been and who I always will be." Naruto's eye twitched as gained very little information. He sighed at this as he laughed.

He said, "Hyōrinmaru-san, I must admit that little bit of info is interesting." Hyōrinmaru quirked his eyebrow at this.

"Oh, why is this info such an interest to you?" Hyōrinmaru asked Naruto genuinely curious. Naruto smirked as he started to speak.

"Well its because you are keeping such a pokerface that a ninja would be jealous! I want you to be my teacher." Hyōrinmaru started to laugh this. He wiped a tear from his eye. He sighed as he turned serious.

He said, "Naruto it's time to get serious. What do you know about the Kyuubi no Kitsune?"

* * *

><p>Asuma was on one of the cliffs near the hospital. He lit up his cigarette as he took a deep breath. He mumbled to himself, "Naruto makes things complicated. Pops better have something on the way just in case." He took a deep inhale of cigarette as he flicked the bud.<p>

He pulled out his broken trench knife that Naruto borrowed. He sighed a lone tear went down his cheek. The blade was in a ragged, zigzag form. The knuckles on the pinky and ring were gone. The backlash of the power of the wind marred and dismantled the rest of the trench knife. He lightly tossed it up and caught it. He looked up and saw a red and white bird flying above.

His eyes became wide as the bird flew down to him. The bird landed on Asuma's arm as if it was a perch. He said, "Wonder what Pops got for me?" The bird dropped a scroll into Asuma's hand. Asuma sighed as he opened the scroll.

He started to read the scroll. His eyes were wide as pulled out a small piece of paper from the scroll. He sighed as he said, "Don't make me use this Naruto.

* * *

><p>Hyōrinmaru looked at Naruto with his interest piqued. "So Naruto-san the Kyuubi as you know it is very limited," He said more to himself than Naruto. Hyōrinmaru nodded sagely as he continued to speak, "Naruto-san, I saw your hesitation before you answered me. This must be extremely awkward or even to say odd for you to understand."<p>

Naruto nodded his head as this person continued, "Naruto-san, let me explain who I am. I am Hyōrinmaru, the great ice dragon!" Naruto eyes went wide. He has seen the elegance of the phoenix. He has also seen the grace of the raven, however this is different.

He said, "Wow Hyōrinmaru-sama! I can't believe I'm talking to one of the most legendary creatures to ever exist!" Hyōrinmaru just chuckled.

Hyōrinmaru said, "Well Naruto I'm not the only legendary creature you have seen. From the doujutsu I've seen you used, you must be the Champion of the Phoenix Sun." Naruto's eyes went wide at this. "It is rare to see Fenikkusu-dono have a champion. The power is extraordinary but the intelligence is not always there. If you know what I mean. The last champion I remember was some guy named Nash but that was years ago. I'm surprise Karasu-dono hasn't chose the Champion of Raven Moon. This is very peculiar."

As Hyōrinmaru stroked his chin Naruto spoke up. "Hyōrinmaru-sama, I must confess to something." Hyōrinmaru eyebrow went up as the boy has a confession. Naruto continued, "Hyōrinmaru-sama, I am also the Champion of Raven Moon. I have both doujutsus."

Hyōrinmaru's eyes went wide at this. This was a revelation to Hyōrinmaru and he couldn't be more happier. The shock was evident on his face. He said in barely a whisper, "You are the champion of Phoenix Sun and the Raven Moon? A chance of you becoming the Champion of either of the two is one in a trillion. But for you to have both doujutsus is impossible at best. This knowledge makes the information I'm going to tell you even more vital in importance."

Naruto nodded as he listened closely.

* * *

><p>"Mom, they can't be serious!" Sakura said yelling at her mother as she wrote. Sakura's mom gave her a faux serene smile. <em>'Sorry Blossum but you have to be revaluated. To be honest, hon, I don't know if you are cut out to be a kunoichi.<em>

After the meeting many of the Shinobi Councilors watched the video recordings extensively. Some were appauled at their children's abilities especially Inoichi, Chouza, and Tsume. They came to an unanimous decision. They decided to _change _things. The reformation was starting with the real Genin Testing. Unfortunately the Rookies are Genin as a result of passing the supposed test. However with this re-evaluation, they can be "suspended" from active duty and keep them back into the academy for they could hone their skills and learn what it means to be a shinobi.

Ms. Haruno actually loved this idea as she thought the Academy was lowering their standards. She said in her sweet serene voice to Sakura, "Honey, why would they re-evaluate your ability to be a genin? I thought you guys passed?" Oh how Ms. Haruno hated being like this _sweet_.

Sakura huffed, "I don't get it! Sasuke-kun and I defeated Kakashi-sensei." She did not notice the scowl that had grown onto her mother's face.

"You beat Kakashi Hatake, the famous Copycat Ninja! But honey, from what I heard you have three people on a team when you are a Genin. I heard about that last Uchiha, Sasuke. He is the current Rookie of the Year from what I heard. You are the Kunoichi of the Year. So tell me who is the third man on the "Dream Team"? "

Sakura puffed her cheeks as she said, "You mean Naruto? He's the Dobe of the Year. It would be a much better team without him." The Haruno matriarch winced every so slightly. _'Why would she lie about this? I saw the tape and she did nothing at all. Why doesn't she want Naruto on her team? Is it because of the Kyuubi being inside him? Hmm lets see what I could get out of this.'_

"Honey, why don't you want Naruto-san on your team?" Sakura scrunched up her face in disgust as she finally put her head over the letter.

She said, "Mom have you seen him? He is weird. I mean he mostly wears an orange jumpsuit. A jumpsuit for Kami's sake! He is always pulling pranks on everyone. Supposedly he did something to Ms. Yamanaka that she literally curses him out and kicks him out of the shop saying to never come back demon."

Ms. Haruno can't believe that Ms. Yamanaka would actually do that to Naruto. She made a mental note to talk to Ms. Yamanaka. Sakura continued, "He always wants to get my attention by acting like he is better than Sasuke-kun. I don't know why he doesn't just leave me alone so I can be with Sasuke-kun!"

Ms. Haruno's eye twitched at this. _'So Ms. Yamanaka started to put a wedge between the younger generation and the boy. Sakura dislikes the boy because of hormones. In addition he played the idiot to an absolute T. So my assessment of this situation is not good at all. No wonder he is so reserved. He is even hated by his own generation.'_

"Well Sakura-chan, when is your re-evaluation going to be?"

Sakura replied, "In a week or so."

"What techniques or whatever you shinobi call it do you know?" Sakura looked at her with confusion etched on her face.

She said, "I know the three academy jutsus."

* * *

><p>Hyōrinmaru looked at Naruto with deep intensity. He said, "As I said I am the Great Ice Dragon. However I am more than just an ice dragon. Due to a few unfortunate series of events I have become imprisoned into a sword."<p>

Naruto could only blink as he tried to understand. "So basically you are a dragon an ice one at that. In addition a Great Dragon who are considered the top of tops. Yet somehow you became imprisoned in to a sword. Is that the gist of it?"

Hyōrinmaru shook his head. "No, Naruto that is not the gist of it. I want you to look at me. The thought that hasn't set in is that I can change forms. Think about it." It took a moment for it to settle in Naruto's mind causing him to have his eyes open in realization.

"Yes Naruto, I'm able to transform into a human. This is where my problem comes into effect. The only way I was able to do that is by using a special essence."

Naruto replied, "It is chakra, naturally, right Hyōrinmaru?"

Hyōrinmaru sighed as he looked at the burning fireplace. "No, Naruto-san it is not chakra. It is something even more potent and possibly even more valuable than chakra!" Naruto's eyes went wide at this. _'What could be more valuable than chakra?'_

Hyōrinmaru continued, "It is called Reiatsu."

"Where can you get Reiatsu if it is of such great value?" Naruto asked genuinely curious about Reiatsu.

Hyōrinmaru chuckled softly as he said, "Naruto if you see Reiatsu well you have a second before you meet a shinigami."

"What do you mean a shinigami? Shouldn't it be _the_ shinigami?" Naruto asked. Hyōrinmaru eyes went slightly wide as he had a fraudulent slip.

He said, "Sorry about that. The Shinigami will be at your door. Anywho that is not the point. You see Reiatsu even though you cannot see it, you have it. For me to sustain my power as the ice dragon, I need to bond with a person who has a large mount of it."

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. He said, "So basically you are a symbiote." Hyōrinmaru nodded in agreement as Naruto continued, "So for you to survive you need a person with an abundance of Reiatsu. Yet there is something peculiar about being a symbiote."

Hyōrinmaru was surprised at the boy's strategic planning. He knew that Naruto was very smart as he is the champion of Karasu. "It seems that you understand about symbiote relationships especially with the thing in your stomach. So I guess you want to know the advantages of having me as a symbiote."

Naruto nodded as he paid very close attention to Hyōrinmaru as the man kept talking, "However before I talk about something of problem that happen with you when you used the Kyuubi's Chakra."

* * *

><p>Shikamaru was on the hill watching the clouds go by. When Asuma came back, he along with Ino and Chouji will have to take the test again. That however was not on Shika's mind currently. It was the blond haired boy that drastically changed almost overnight. <em>'This isn't the same Naruto that was at the academy. Man, he is more troublesome than before. Before he would have blown up about not being invited. For that matter if he had solo'd the battle against one of the premier Jonin's in the history of Konoha, he would most assuredly would have boasted about it till the point of our ears bleeding about beating the Jonin and beating Sasuke to the punch. <em>

_Troublesome. How is he this powerful? He didn't show much strength yet he was able to break my shadow with relative ease. It was of amazing strength. Troublesome is the only word that could describe him. He's like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. He is scarier now than he has ever been."_

"Hey Shika"

Shikamaru turned his head to see his best friend standing over him. Shikamaru just murmurred troublesome as he saw Chouji sit down next to him. Chouji sighed as he started to speak, "You know Shika, I'm thinking about giving up on the chips."

Shikamaru's eyes went wide at this. "What do you mean Chouj? What made you decide to do that? Is something wrong with your health?"

Chouji nodded signaling no. He said, "No, nothing like that Shika. This decision came after what happened with Naruto. I saw Naruto basically shoot you into the wall. I-I just stood there and stared. I couldn't move. For the very first time, I felt my weight officially stopped me from moving. It was hard for me to watch my best friend get beat up and I couldn't do anything about it. I mean we got beat by Naruto of all people. It was-"

"Chouji, I understand. However there is a bigger problem. Naruto has become...different. To be quite honest, I think we broke the camel's back."

"How so?"

"Well Chouj, we as a group is a big puzzle. We are almost complete but we're missing a piece. Naruto is a shapeshifting piece that can become the final piece. However because of our actions like that night, and actually forgetting him-"

"That was Ino and Sakura's fault! They were the ones who set up that stupid party!" Chouji exclaimed.

"Your right Chouj, Sakura was supposed to invite him. However we didn't remember him. We didn't even realize he was not even there. That is what scares me the most to be honest."

Chouji sighed as the guilt was there. He said, "What scares you?"

Shikamaru muttered, "It's how someone like Naruto, who is loud, could basically go through our grasp. It's more of a wake up call. How are we supposed to be ninjas if we can't even notice someone like Naruto was not there. In addition, his posture showed more of a calculative person."

Shikamaru laughed as he continued, "He might just be the mixture of all the guys in our class." Chouji was more of a listener than a speaker. This conversation has thrown him into a loop.

He said, "What do you mean? Is he like a hybrid?"

"Not exactly. Lets look at the guys on the rookies. I'll start with his teammate Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke has potential oozing out of his ass. He is a prodigy supposedly. Now look at Naruto. If we go by what Sakura and Sasuke said he beat a powerful and premier Jonin by himself. I don't know about you but that sounds like talent and hardwork. Next we have you. You are the heavy hitter of the team. You are most likely able to take many hits and keep going. Remember in the younger days of the academy we saw Naruto basically get bullied and beat up but kept fighting. He is like me as he calculates every move he makes.

Then we have Kiba. Kiba is brash with a power and speed that could one day rival that of a cheetah. In addition, Kiba has the leadership skills. Naruto has speed and I have hunch that he has leadership skills also.

Shino is conservative ans logical. It is scary how little we actually know about him. I mean all we know is he is the clan heir for Aburame Clan. Naruto is much worse. Naruto hid his abilities from us. In addition, we don't know who his parents are or his background. You know Chouj, something isn't right. "

"What's that?", Chouji asked as he contemplated what Shikamaru was saying. _'Shika is trying to analyze Naruto as he makes these speculations.'_

"Why is it that parents keep telling us to keep a way from him?"

Chouji looked at his best friend's face. _'Uh Oh! Shika has the face. Whenever he finds something that can't be explained, he goes through great lengths to figure it out!'_

"Chouji, today is a great day to go to the library." Shikamaru said with a glint of intrigment on his face. Chouji sighed at this. _'Yep here he goes. I really wish I had my chips right now.'_

* * *

><p>Hyōrinmaru's eyes became stern as he spoke to the boy "The Kyuubi's chakra has compromised your arm. You see when you used the its chakra, you overloaded the ice block. The ice block on your hand was your chakra that it was<p>

siphoning off. When you broke it like that, it forced ice into to disrupt your chakra flow to your hand."

Naruto subconciously moved his hand. "How do you know if my chakra has been _disrupted_ in my hand? Isn't it a little strange for you to bring that up when we orginally talking about pros and cons? For that matter how did you know about the Kyuubi?"

Hyōrinmaru tapped his fingers on his chair. He grew a smirk as he snapped his fingers. When he did this, a waterfall with five flowing streams appeared behind Naruto, effectively scaring the boy. As the water roared, Hyōrinmaru said, "Naruto-san, look at this waterfall." Naruto turned around as Hyōrinmaru continued, "Imagine this waterfall is your chakra flow. You see the five flowing streams represent your legs, arms, and body."

Naruto watched the waterfall split as another waterfall appeared but was red. Soon the red started to mix in with the other streams making it part purple and blue. What surprised Naruto was the purple water was coming down harder than the blue water. In addition the red water was stronger than the purple.

"Naruto that is how I know you have the extremely powerful nine tails. I am able to see your charka flow just like the infamous Byakugan. However when I see chakra, I see waterfalls. Yours is very peculiar. Your chakra is already more dense than most humans yet it is very wild. It is densed by nature but not yet fully tamed."

Naruto's face had the look of curiousness. "What do you mean not fully tamed? I have been doing chakra training since I was little."

"Naruto, that is where the Kyuubi comes in. Your two teachers are extremely smart. The Kyuubi's chakra and essence is so powerful that it would more then likely take over your body and mind. However with the chakra control designed by them has converted the filtering chakra into your own."

"That is not the problem, is it? Something is wrong with the the last waterfall. It has more ledges and rocks in it."

Hyōrinmaru said, "Well it's good to see that you are not stupid. Was it intentional? Sure it was after all almost every conversation and things here are intentional. However this situation is different. As a symbiote that you call me as, I have a way to help you with your problem. The ledges there are the clumped up ice chakra that you broke when you went Kyuubi mode. It expelled into your system. Your right hand has been, lack of a better word, compromised. The ice has made it so there is breakage in the smoothness that is your chakra flow. It is very dangerous to your body as it can cause blockage of your chakra. The result will cause you to not be able to have chakra flow to your hand. The deadliest part of it is when the chakra builds up into those chakra points and is not expelled, well lets say you in for some fire works and pain. Lots of pain."

Naruto gulped at this. This is a very bad state of affairs. _'The Kyuubi's power is unimaginable but yet so reckless. How can they expect me to control that kind of power?' _"Ok what abilities do you have?" Naruto asked.

"Well I guess I'll begin with the mastery of ice. You see with the power of ice you can regulate the ice in your chakra and actually use the iced lumps of chakra thats in your system."

"How does that work?" Naruto asked.

"That chakra that is in your hand has become elementally aligned to ice. The only way to release it is using ice techniques to smoothly the ice from your system." Hyōrinmaru said in his teaching tone.

Naruto nodded sagely as he thought about it. Hyōrinmaru continued, "In addition you will be able to learn some kenjutsu. With the aid of a sentinel blade and my training, your enemies will have an extremely hard time defeating you. The final thing is you will able to summon me. This is not an easy task to do as it takes a lot of concentration, power, and of course chakra. I will tell you more if you accept my proposal."

Naruto was edging to just say yes but he knew better. He said, "What are the drawbacks? I mean there is no such thing as a free lunch. Trust me I know."

Hyōrinmaru said, "Well the biggest drawback is the weakness to fire. Fire is a very powerful opponent to ice. However you will be able to beat it with the mastery of wind and/or water. The second drawback is that you will often feel a tug even moreso a pull on your chakra and essence. You will also have to learn how to control your chakra to an insane amount as the usage of Hyoton is at best demanding."

Naruto mulled over what Hyōrinmaru said. He replied, "I can see where the Hyoton can be demanding. When involving with an evolved element such as Hyoton, you are basically asking to master not one but two elements. In addition, you are trying to combine them. That within it self is hard. I've read up on the evolved elements but I still have questions on it. I'm hoping you can answer them."

Hyōrinmaru was surprised at this only little bit. He remembered he is not only brute force. He is also trained to analyze and assess the situation. However for the boy to actually know a lot about using elements and seals, it actually surprised him and gave him a big grin. He said, "Ok Naruto ask one question. Then afterwards I want your decision."

Naruto simply smirked at Hyōrinmaru's forwardness. He asked, "What is the final component that can make an two or more elements combine?"

Hyōrinmaru smirked as he said, "Naruto-san, you need a medium. Think of it as the plus sign in an addition equation. Some chakra has the ability to do it by the alignment. Some elemental evolutions need percentage. For example the combination of fire and earth elements has two elemental evolutions. The first is lava or Yoton. To effectively use Yoton, one must his or her chakra about seventy percent aligned to fire and thirty percent aligned to earth.

However to use the evolution element metal or Kaneton. For this to happen you need your chakra to be aligned to earth seventy percent and fire about thirty percent."

Naruto was fascinated about this. He had so many questions. He said, "Hyōrinmaru-sama, thank you for the information. I have thought about the offer."

Hyōrinmaru replied with an "Oh?"

Naruto with his most determined look he could muster, "It would be an honor and a prievlage to have you as my symbiote. I gladly accept your very generous offer! I hope we can grow powerful together as a duo. There will not be a partnership of master and slave but one of equals."

Hyōrinmaru chuckled as he said, "It would be a great honor to be by your side. When you wake up you wake up, you will feel pain however it will subside. You will see a sword laying next to your bed. I want you to nick your finger and slide blood from the tip of the blade all the way to the hilt. Pour your chakra on the blade and say these specific words.

* * *

><p>Kurenai was not in the best of moods. Nope Asuma 'accidentally' blew smoke in her direction. Naruto was unconcious and laying there with a cast on his arm. The doctor said that Naruto might not be able to use his right arm. This weighed heavly on Kurenai's mind. <em>'This world of ours is so scary. I mean Naruto-kun is so young yet he is going to start his career with an injury to his right hand. It's hard to realize how lucky the ninjas who make it to fifty really are. For that matter its hard to realize some ninjas make it to twenty-five. I don't know how parents can take it. I wonder if I could be a parent under these conditions. For that matter do I want to be.'<em>'

"Ugh, what hit me?"

Her eyes snapped open as she sees the boy had woken up. He looked deep into her blood colored eyes. She blushed from the intensity of his eyes as he conjured up a question for her. He grew a big smile as he said, "So...did you do anything to me while I was unconcious?"

Kurenai turned as hed as her eyes as she popped him in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Naruto exclaimed as he rubbed the lump on his head.

She put her arms under her busom and huffed at him. "That was for being a pervert! Why would I touch you?" Naruto mentally frowned at this as it reminded of his developmental stage.

He put on his fake smile and said, "You're the pervert! Come on Nai-chan, you know you want to molest me when I'm sleep. I bet you wanted to touch my whiskers." She turned red as she hit him again.

"naruto laughed at her plight. "To think I was worried about you", she covered her mouth as he wasn't supposed to know that. Naruto's eyes went wide as his grin became bigger and wider.

"So you you were worried about me. Don't worry Nai-chan, your knight in shining armor will prevail any tasks."

"Ugh" was all she could say as she walked out the room. She turned back and said to him, "Don't call me Nai-chan!" She slammed the door as Naruto laughed. He looked around the surrounding proximity and saw no one around. Right be side him he saw the magnificent blade. He lifed it with his free hand and felt the heaviness of it. He had smirk on his face as he swung it veritically.

He said to know one in particular "This blade is going to be a nice addition to my wind style. Although I am going to ask Asuma-san where he gets his trench knives from." He nicked his left hand to draw blood. He smeared it on the blade from the point all the way to the hilt. The blade turned red as it pulsed. Naruto felt the pulse from the blade go through his body.

He took a deep a breath and poured his chakra onto the blade. The chakra started started to swirl around the blade. He heard Hyōrinmaru's voice in his ear, "Summon me Naruto Uzumaki. Remember the words as it is the only way to summon me."

Naruto closed his eyes as he said, "Sit Upon The Frozen Heavens, **Hyōrinmaru!**"

*Boom*

Naruto's eyes went wide as a huge burst on an unfamiliar energy flowed through his body. Every chakra point in his body flared up as each cell in his body turned blue. His hair changed from its normal sun-kissed blond. There is an ice blue zigzag stripe that went along the side of his left bang.

That Naruto's ocean blue eyes turned into a bluish-white. It was almost as if it was ice. The pain coursed through his body as he trembled. The cast on his right arm became a block of ice. He stretched his hand out from the intensity and shattered the cast. As his body went through this extraordinary circumstance, an blue aura started to surround Naruto.

The pain finally subsided as Kurenai walked through the door.

"What the hell happen?"

* * *

><p>Asuma felt the whole hospital shake as he was looking at the people. He got up real quick as one thought went through his mind, <em>'Please don't let it be Naruto and the Kyuubi.'<em>

* * *

><p>Naruto was looking at the female Jonin instructor in front of him. <em>'I gotta make an excuse. One she could believe. Ok, think, think. I got it!'<em>

Naruto rubbed the back of his heade sheepishly as he said, "Oh hey Kurenai-san! Sorry about the big boom. You see my right arm was itching pretty bad to the point of gnawing it off."

Kurenai said, "Uh huh, that totally explains the whole big boom. Yep gnawing the cast surely makes everything so clear." She gave him that sarcastic but serious look. It felt like she was about to peirce his soul."

Naruto gulped as he said slowly, "Well you see I was going to rip it with my teeth but I couldn't reach it. So I put a low ranked explosive tag on it."

"Wait! You mean to tell me that instead of waiting for a little bit till we left, you want to use an explosive tag?"

Naruto calmly looked at her. He said in a calm teaching voice, "No Kurenai. I _used_ a low ranked explosive tag. There is a difference."

Kurenai was a deep shade of red as the anger rose inside her. She said, "So because it was a _low ranked _tag, you decided to blow up your cast. Naruto that has to be without a doubt the stupidest thing I ever heard. For that matter why do you have a blue stripe in your hair and how are you able to move your arm."

Naruto blinked at this. He rubbed his hair as he felt a part of his hair was almost...frozen. He said, "What's wrong with my arm, Kurenai-san? It's working just fine."

Kurenai's anger dissolved at this. She gained a noticeable frown on her face as she thought, _'How can I tell him that his arm is almost useless. He can't even conjure up enough chakra to even do D-ranked jutsus. Well I guess I have to tell him what is going on.'_

"Naruto-kun, I have some bad news. You see Naruto-kun, whatever Ichiyana-teme used on you has disabled you from using your right hand to conjure up chakra. It has prevented you from using it in battle for uses such as genjutsus or ninjutsus. I am so sorry Naruto-kun."

Naruto cocked his head to the side as he feigned confusion. He lifted his right as he smirked in his head. _'Let's see what I can do with this useless hand.'_ He gathered wind chakra with his supposed messed up hand and flicked it. When he flicked it, the wind chakra dismantled the curtain near the door.

Kurenai's eyes went wide at this. She saw the destruction of the curtain as the strips of said curtain lazily fell to the ground. She said with slight fear, "Naruto-san, is this the work of _it_?"

Naruto eyes went wide at this. _'Ok this could work in my favor. Just got to play this right.' _"Well its not exactly the Nine but more of a rapid regeneration. It might come from my family but I can have my cells mended and things of the nature to be able to fix problems. In addition it takes a much shorter time to do so."

Kurenai was shocked especially when he pulled out a kunai and stabbed his palm with it. As he twisted it in his palm, it started to make Kurenai a bit queasy. He pulled it out and wipe the blood out. In front of her very eyes his palm started to heal as if nothing happened. He said, "See what I mean? Please get Asuma-san as we're about to go."

She was in too much shock to say anything and walked out. When she left once again, he smirked at his own ingenuity. He saw the sword was at the side of him pulsing. He sighed as he got dressed. He put the sword on his back as it camoflauged into his clothing. He said to himself, "Time to go get my _other _prize." He did one handsign and disappeard in the swirl of wind.

* * *

><p>Ichiyana was in bad shape. He was on life support as he started to wither away in a coma like state. A flowing wind came into his room. The wind stopped to show Naruto. Naruto had heard where his room was from the nurses. He smirked as he peered ovfer the basically dead Ichiyana.<p>

Naruto grabbed a seat and started to talk to him. "Hey Ichiyana how's it going. Fox got your tongue? I know what your dreams and nightmares were. This battle has displayed both. I saw your dream to be remembered for being powerful. Yet I also saw your greatest fear. Your greatest fear is having your life into the hands of another person.

It must be depressing to be in such a were a powerful man but a horrible person. It must be hard for a person who was at his apex to lose to a low, fresh out the water Genin. I wanted to thank you for the most amazing fight one could have. However there are some things I must take from you."

Naruto sighed as he picked up the yeti contract. He eyed it closely as the scroll was rather old. He said, "I must admit, you forced my hand into hating yetis. I feel like burning this scroll but I decided to keep it for someone more than likely an ally of mine can have it."

Naruto saw the other thing he wanted in all of its glory. The amazing body armor hung ever so gently on the wall. He grabbed it and felt the fifty pound armor. He said, "Ichiyana-san, this armor is awfully heavy. I'm going to keep this and reconfigure it. I will make a very powerful armor and this will be the basis of it. To be honest I should just kill you but I can't bring myself to do so.

Don't get me wrong, I can kill you. However you being in this state, I guess this fate is much worse than death. I want you Nami Ichiyana to remember my name. I am Naruto Uzumaki, a Genin of Konohagakure no sato. I will see you later_captain_." With that Naruto in a swirl of wind.

Unknown to Naruto, Ichiyana heard every word. He could not move his body. His spirit had finally given up as one tear went down his cheek. And with that one tear falling on the bed the great captain Nami Ichiyana was no more.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell did the Gaki go?" Asuma asked as Naruto's hospital room was in a tornado state. Kurenai had finally caught up to Asuma as he had something in his hand. She saw it was an extremely complex seal. She narrowed her eyes at Asuma's demeanor.<p>

"Asuma-san what are you doing with that seal?" she asked as her suspicions got the best of her. He looked at her with the ever telling answer. He put the seal back into his flak jacket. He was going to say something but was cut off before he was able to speak.

"He was going to knock me out and possibly something else depending if good ol' 9 came out. Am I right Sarutobi-san?" Naruto said as he hung onto the ceiling. Asuma's face said it all. Kurenai gave him a dirty look. Naruto jumped down as he summoned three shadow clones that went inside the room.

"Naruto, it is just a precau-" Asuma tried to speak. Naruto was not having any of it. He put his hand up and walked passed him. He went into his hospital room and slammed it. Asuma put his hands up as Kurenai was slightgly disappointed in him. "Kurenai come on! What would you do in this situation?"

Kurenai said softly, "Have faith in the boy."

* * *

><p>Naruto smirked at his luck. <em>'all you have to do is pry off of certain circumstances and I'm good.' <em>"Ok clones seal up everything and put in the scrolls quick. We have an estimated six minutes time before the nurses come in."

With that the Naruto clones got to work.

Naruto's estimation was correct as the head nurse came back in. Naruto had the room cleaned up after the explosive event. Naruto found out the explosion was not able to hit the other wards as the building was separate. The head nurse was cute and all but Naruto was too focused on his plans from this armor of his. She checked him and other things.

She said, "Ah, Uzumaki, you seem ready to go. I will check you out of the hospital. Good luck in the future. If we do meet again, well I hope it is on _different terms."_ She winked as she ran a finger across his whiskered cheek 5making him turn red.

He said in a husky tone, "You can count on it, Unohana-sama!" she blushed as she walked away. Naruto's grin never left his face as he sent a clone along with the two Jonins to speak with the leader of Aisu, Toshiro. "I'll meet them at the gates." Naruto said aloud as he was formally discharged.

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed as Naruto waited for his team at the gate. He felt two chakra signatures near him. He closed his eyes as he started to speak, "Kurenai-san and Sarutobi-san, are you guys ready to go." When he opened his eyes and saw them nod he continued, "Let's get going. I want to get back to Konoha within 3 days." With this they have set off back to the ever peaceful Konoha…or maybe not.<p>

**A/N: I know long time but I made it longer so hope you enjoy it. Naruto's back in Konoha next chapter. All I'm going to say is Naruto versus Team 7. A guess ANBU will appear. So I can't wait to bring that to you. If you have any questions hit me up. Make sure to review with constructive criticisms especially if you see a problem in something. I encourage you to write a review. Now I need a beta and I'm taking offers. **


	11. Chapter 11

"Report!" the old Hokage said.

As the team leader, Naruto stood upfront. He said, "Hokage-sama, the meeting did not go as smoothly as suspected. Kirigakure is going through a civil war of sorts. Unfortunately we were put into a situation between three rebels. One was one of the apprentices to the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. The second one had stolen the Byakugan off an unmarked Hyuga. The final one had two elemental bloodlines, lava release and boil release."

Hiruzen was curious as to what happened in this mission. Usually missions like these are considered A-rank not because of the difficulty but of the accomplishment, team building and leadership. However this mission seemed to be a little different. He heard Naruto continue to speak.

"We were forced to battle the three. We realized quickly that we can take the individually as they complemeted each other's style. From what Kurenai had told me the one with the Byakugan had taken it from her former sensei. In addition the apprentice had a _dispute_ with Sarutobi-san here as he beat one of their own and took out his eye.

Naturally so I had the woman with the two bloodlines. The battle was a not exactly an easy one as I never faced one who was able to use two elements so fluently. We were able to subdue the them but we did not kill them as they were members of the rebellion."

Hiruzen seemed a little disappointed by this. He said, "Naruto, you should have killed them." Naruto's eyes went wide. "You made a very fatal mistake that might come to hurt you in the future. This is how you start cycles of hatred."

Naruto did not like this answer at all, "Hokage-sama, if I may, The cycle of hatred grows with death. Your thought on the cycles of hatred is slightly flawed. The reason being that if I keep them alive, sure they could come after me, but the hatred would appear once blood is spilled and a person dies."

Hiruzen stroked his beard as he countered, "That is not true Naruto. You are forgetting the human value. Humans do not need death to start a hatred cycle. For example if a woman, kami forbid, was raped. Don't you think that she would hate the man's guts?"

Naruto sighed, "Hokage-sama, studies have shown especially during the Third Shinobi War that women consider rape as equal to or worse than death. Rape is the death of innocence to most and to others it is the death of one's self. So either way hatred can derive and does derive from death."

Kurenai interjected because this was going off topic and it was a very touchy subject. "Sandaime-sama and Naruto-kun, can we stay on subject please." Naruto and Hiruzen understood as the subject is a mind taxing affair.

The Hokage said, "Next time Naruto be more cautious as to who you let live."

Naruto nodded as he reached into his pocket. He gave the old leader the scroll from Mistress Tsuki. He said, "We were able to reach the first designated stop with no problems. Mistress Tsuki gave me the scroll telling me it is for you."

Hiruzen looked at the scroll and put it in his drawer. _'Hmmm, I can feel her anger at me just from the aura of the scroll.'_ "Thank you Naruto for the scroll. As you were saying"

Naruto replied, "We reached Aisu no Kuni where we were met by Captain Nami Ichiyana."

Hiruzen's eyes went wide. He barely whispered, "Ichiyana? You guys met Nami Ichiyana?"

Asuma nodded and said, "Yea Pops we met him. What is so important about him?"

Hiruzen replied, "Nami Ichiyana was considered to be the Itachi of Snow. He was the first to invent a chakra enhanced armor. He was one of the very few that was able to survive Kakashi's Raikiri straight into the chest. It has been said that he was a part of the revolution but was casted out after his only failed attempt in any of his endeavors. He led a guerilla attack on Snow and lost. I wish we were able to have taken note of his armor so we can make production of it"

The two Jonins were surprised by this. Naruto not so much. "Well Sandaime-sama, he and his new unit in Aisu attacked us but he could not doing anything at the time as the leader of the military stopped him _cold _in his tracks." Naruto had grew a grin at this. "We then had a discussion with Toshiro Hitsugaya, the famed leader of Aisu."

Hiruzen thought that this was the end. "So how did the meeting go?"

"Sandaime-sama, something happened before we could go into talkings." Kurenai said.

Hiruzen thought, _'Hmm this mission sounds like it was interesting. I have nagging feeling Naruto did something. That reminds me I'm going to have to talk to him about the earlier fiasco.'_ "Really there is more?"

Naruto was slightly ticked as Hiruzen acted as if this mission was a small one. _'He is undermining this mission. Oh well Hokage this just means you won't be able to take note of such a powerful armor.' _Naruto smirk grew. He said, "Yes Hokage-sama, there is more. Captain Ichiyana decide to do his second revolution. This time however it was against Aisu."

Hiruzen's eyes went wide. _'This is not good. There has been too many revolutions going on. With the tension between the shinobi and the civilians, Konoha can be the latest to have one. Let's see if Naruto's plan can work.' "_Explain!"

Naruto continued, "Ichiyana had planned on an event like this occurring. He read up on the laws and loops of the land. He found the loop in which he can usurp the role. He felt that we were a "threat". As a result he challenged the leader of our team to a battle in which if he wins, he will become the leader."

Hiruzen put his palm on his head. _'Why do I have a feeling that Naruto did something stupid.' _"Let me guess Asuma nor Kurenai fought Ichiyana.", Hiruzen sighed. The three nodded as Hiruzen closed his eyes muttering something incoherent.

Naruto took this as que to finish speaking, "The next day we fought. I can see why he was considered a high ranking Jonin and a great inventor. I had taken one of Sarutobi's trench knives and used a powerful wind move. He was able to absorb much of the damage with his chakra armor. Then I was able to use my clones to disable the chakra armor by breaking most of it. I thought would be the gist of it. It seems he had other plans.

He had an infamous bloodline. It supposedly like the Golden Hand of Midas called, '**Midas Aisu no Ichimatsu**'."

Hiruzen's eye twitched. _'So Ichiyana created an armor that could basically stop a chakra attack and what does Naruto do. He fucking destroys it. In addition, Ichiyan has one the most powerful kekkei genkai in that area. For Naruto to be here this mean that Naruto's power is greatly unknown and hidden. Who trained him and where is he learning to fight? Well let's see what other things Naruto has done.' _

"With Ichiyana's bloodlinehe was able to freeze my right hand." _'Ok Naruto is at a disadvantage.' _Sarutobi thought as Naruto kept speaking.

"I was able to go into a bow and arrow taijutsu style. I made my frozen hand my shield and used my other hand as the arrow." Hiruzen was a loss for words as to Naruto's abilities.

"Naruto where did you learn that style? The style is considered forbidden as it is more of a liability than helpful."

Naruto smirked as he spoke. "Sandaime-sama, your assessment is slightly right. This taijutsu form when done correctly a plethora of different attacks and strategies. Although it kept me in one place I was able to be agile on defence stopping him from getting any good hits. He grabbed my arm but i was able to use my counter wind and caused an explosion."

Sarutobi had one thought go through his mind, _'Really?'_ If it wasn't for the fact that Kurenai nor Asuma hasn't said anything, Hiruzen was willing to call out Naruto. He said in an incredulous voice, "So you were able to use a counter wind move which in its smallest form needs almost perfect control of chakra and fuuton."

Naruto's eyes narrowed at this. _'The bastard is looking down on me again. This could prove useful.'_ Naruto said, "Yes Hokage-sama, I was able to counter the wind as I was able to calculate the angle in which the wind was flowing. As I was saying, Ichiyana was able to summon a yeti."

"Ok that's it Naruto. This whole scheme is downright bullshit. Kurenai and Asuma, I am disappointed that you would let this charade to contine-"

"Plop"

Naruto just threw a scroll down onto the Hokage's desk. Two ANBU had kunais at Naruto's neck. Naruto however remained stoic. Hiruzen's killing intent rose. Hiruzen's eyes narrowed as he said in a threatning tone, "Naruto, what is this?"

Naruto's eyes never wavered as the killing intent didn't faze him. His two teammates however started to sweat. The ANBU moved slightly to let him speak, "Why don't you at it for yourself Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage's killing intent rose off the charts. His voice boomed as he said, "Naruto Uzumaki by the order of the supreme leader the Hokage and the fear of the stripping of your rank, I demand you to tell me what is in this scroll!"

Naruto felt a small sweat trickle down his neck but his will did not waiver. "Hokage-sama, it would not matter what I would say as you have shown no belief in me. Why should I have faith in you? You can take my rank. Hell you can even take my ninja license. No matter what it is on hands that an innocent would be put through a trial not of his own makings but that of the many."

Hiruzen was in no mood to be lectured by a Tokubetsu Genin. Hiruzen said with all the power he could muster, "Naruto Uzumaki, you are hereby stripped of your rank as a Tokubetsu Genin! Your ninja licensed has been suspended until a decision has been made by the Jonin Council!"

Gasps were heard from the two Jonin. Naruto was not angry nor sad. No, Naruto was inwardly smirking, _' That's right Hiruzen. Get mad. You just made yourself vulnerable to me.'_ "Hokage-sama, I understand what position I put you in. I will leave at once." With that Naruto walked out with his head held up high.

Sarutobi sighed as he rubbed his temples. _'It was simple fucking mission! Now everything is fucked up. Sorry Naruto but you can't do what you just did.'_

Hiruzen said, "Beetle would you be so kind as to open the scroll?" Beetle appeared right in front of the Hokage's desk. He shakily grabbed the scroll as tesion impregnated the room. Kurenai, Asuma, and the Hokage pulled out a kunai as the ANBU Beetle opened the scroll. As he opened the scroll, his heart started beating quickly. When he opened the scroll his eyes went wide. "Hokage-sama, I don't believe it."

Hokage with fear evident in his voice said, "Beetle what is it? What's going on?"

Beetle quickly replied, "It's a summoning scroll." Everyone's eyes went wide. It is very rare to have a summoning scroll. So for Naruto to just throw down a summoning scroll in front of the Hokage was extremely wierd.

Beetle gave him the scroll not trusting his voice. Hiruzen looked at the scroll and his eyes went even wider. There it was, in his hand the summoning scroll of the Yetis. Ahis breath hitched as the last name on the scroll was in fact Nami Ichiyana. He knewv however that Ichiyana is dead as his name was in black.

Hiruzen could only whisper, "Naruto was right."

Asuma siezed the moment as he said, "Feel real smart don't you, Pops?"

* * *

><p>Naruto walked out with a smirk on his face. Right now he was not a ninja but he has put the Hokage in a bind. <em>'Well lets how this goes. I could always join Kumo since my license suspended. Well I need to find out what's going one from my clone.'<em>

As Naruto reached his house he saw a familiar face spying. Naruto shook his head. _'Why is Shikamaru spying in my room. Hmmm, well he is a great detective when he isn't lazy. Well since his mom is so nice to me, I guess it is my obligation to make sure her son is safe. _

Naruto jumped down silently. He pulled out a chakra draining seal. He silently stalked his way to the Nara boy. He whispered into pineapple'd shaped head, "You shouldn't be spying on me."

Before Shika could move Naruto put the chakra drain seal on him and knocked him out for the second time. He wrote a not and put in his pocket as he smirked. He took the seal off of Shikamaru and hoisted him over his shoulder. He said to the unconcious boy, "Let's take you to your hot mom. I bet she's worried sick about you especially when the big missions come rolling around. You should be happy she pushes to become better. The least you could is train. Don't worry if I stay a ninja here I'll fix that problem. But first let me pop my clone.

Naruto reached the Nara Clan Compound with all the knowledge and events that occurred with his Kage Bushin. Shikamaru was still out cold lying on Naruto's shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Naruto knocked on the door.

A few seconds passed and a beautiful woman came out. It was Shikamaru's mom, Yoshino. Yoshino has long brown hair usually kept in a ponytail with three stands framing her face. she is wearing a pink blouse and dark-coloured skirt along with an apron over it. She also wears a pair of simple earrings. Her jade green eyes glimmered in worry.

She said with worry filling her voice, "Naruto-kun, what happened to Shika-kun?" It is natural for a mother to be worried. Naruto asked could he put him on in his bedroom. She nodded as she watched Shika's friend put him in his bed. When Naruto return he took a deep breath.

He said, "A miracle happened, Ms. Nara." Her eyes quirked as Naruto continued, "Shika actually trained with me. He passed out from chakra exhaustion."

Yoshino's eyes went wide. She stuttered as surprise quickly filled her voice, "S-Shikamaru-kun actually trained?"

Naruto smirked as he said, Yoshino-san, I'll explain. I saw him on top of one of the hills north of here sleeping. I was disappointed as he was not training for his retest. So I woke him up. Shika called me troublesome blond. I said that he needs to train for his exam again. He said that it was too troublesome for him to train."

Naruto paused as he let Yoshino digest the information. She frowned as she knew her son wasn't training. She heard from her husband that the rookies are retaking the test. She truly wished that her son, her only child would train to actually make it in the world.

Naruto saw the sadness in her eyes an smirked inwardly. He said, "Do not fret Nara-sama. I said to him, 'Your mom worked nine long months of pain and happiness to develop all of your fingers and toes to the brain that you do not use. She delievered you instead of giving you away. Yet you are so selfish that you don't even care enough to train so that you could ease her taxing mind when you go on missions. Why would you make the one who took care of you from the time in your in her womb till even now suffer so much just because you want to sleep.

I don't know about you but she has always been nice to me, it would be a disservice to all the times she help me for me to knowingly let you die because of your laziness."

Yoshino's eyes went wide as tears started to leak through her eyes. She could not believe Naruto of all people would be the one to her aid. Sure she helped him whenever he needed something but what he supposedly did made her feel that there was a life debt.

Naruto continued, "Shika felt guilt from this. He got up and we started to train. We didn't do all the things that I would have liked to but we fixated on his shadow control. We saw how long he can hold on to the shadow without letting go. It was more of a kinetic exercise as I fought back to break free. We practiced for 5 hours. I must say Nara-sama, you gave birth to potentially a very powerful son. He just needs to be pushed to achieve his potential."

Yoshino had tears pouring down her porcelain face. She said, "Thank you Naruto-kun. This means a lot to me to hear. You are most certainly welcome into the Nara Clan."

Naruto had a bright smile on his face. He reached into his pocket and gave her two letters. He said, "Yoshino-san, the first one is for you and your husband. I saw some potential attacks that would beneficial to Shika like a shadow ball. This letter is for Shika. It's just a regular regime he should start with for this won't happen again. It is also tells him where we will rendezvous for his training. After all we are the next generation. We can't afford to become so lax. Hopefully with a miraculous change in Shikamaru can spark a change in the whole generation."

Yoshino smiled a genuine smile. She said, "That is a great incentive, Naruto-kun. I can see the logic in this. I hope this works allowing another generation to prosper in Konoha. I wish you the best with your future endeavors."

Naruto bowed low to Yoshino. He said, "Thank you Yoshino-sama. It has been a privilege to be able to talk to the beautiful matriarch of the Nara Clan. It is unfortunate that I must be on my way. However, it would be my honor for me to have a cup of a tea one day in the near future."

Yoshino nodded as she said, "It would be a pleasure." With that Naruto walked away with a smirk on his face. _'Sometimes it's too easy to play with the heartstrings. Let me see how Hitomi-chan is doing. Let me go see her before I start gathering my things just in case.'_

* * *

><p>Naruto finally reached the Shinobi Clothing Store where Hitomi-chan worked. She was thirty years old and about five feet five inches tall. She had auburn colored hair with sparkling green eyes.<p>

She had become the inherited owner of the store when her father died three years ago. She kept the business in better shape than her father. She was known for her blacksmithing abilities along with the ability to sell. However that was not the only thing she was known for.

She was like a foster mother to Naruto when he was younger. No one knew what or how she, the prestigeous blacksmith with business coming from all over, became attached to the boy. She had been a constant figure as to why Naruto hadn't done anything to Konoha.

Naruto walked into the store and saw her drumming her pretty fingers on the blacksmith anvil. She had her eyes closed but heard the footsteps. She said, "What can get for you today, sir?"

Naruto smirked slightly. She was quick as a whip when it came to who was in her store or for that matter perimeter. He said, "Well I would like a 'How was your mission' to go."

She looked and saw the blond haired boy. Her eyes went wide as she raced around and gave Naruto a big hug. She had actually waited to tell him some news. She said in an ethusiastic voice, "Naruto-kun, how was your mission? You have to tell me all the details!"

Naruto went on to tell her about the fight Mei and Ichiyana not about the brothel. Her eyes lit up even more with each detail. When he finished, she squealed slightly. She started to tease poor Naruto, "Ohh so Naru-kun has a little girlfriend in Kiri. I'm going to have to go beat her up for taking my Naru-chan's first kiss." Naruto blushed a deep red as she knew how to push his buttons.

Suddenly her faced changed. It became more of a serious face that Naruto had never seen before. She asked him to take a seat. She put her hand on top of his. He noticed that a few of her movements have been strained. Although her eyes were filled with the light of hope, he could see some negativity.

Naruto thought,_'What the hell happened while I was gone? I've never seen her face like this before. It is not one of pain but has the look of much needed help. I don't see any marks or anything. If I find out she even has one scratch on her anywhere, the son of bitch will ask for the Shinigami. Wait, what am I thinking? I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Let me here her out and then kick some ass. Yup, all I need is a name.'_

She said, "Naruto, there is something I need to tell you and ask of you." Naruto nodded as he waited for her to continue. She sighed as she took her time. Naruto's heart raced as his foot started to tap. "Well Naruto-kun, a year and half ago, I met this person at the toy store. He was buying a stuffed teddy bear." '_Sounds like a weakling.'_

"He and I started talking to each other. At first it was about the weather outside then to our favorite books." _'Ok, why is she telling me this?'_

"Soon he ask me out for a cup of coffee. I said yea sure. So everyday at about three o'clock he would come by and we go drink coffee. He put himself in a genjutsu so no one would know who he was." _'Why would he put himself under a genjutsu for? He has to be important. No, this sounds more like a reputation problem. I hope it's not that Ebisu guy with that snot nosed punk Konohamaru or something.'_

She noticed the different expressions that were appearing on the boy's whiskered face. She hoped it wasn't because he had a crush on her or anything like that. She continued, "At first it started out as a couple of petty dates but then it was when the carnival was in town. We watched the fireworks together. As he held my hand, I could feel the tingles go through my spine."

_'I swear this has to be the most sickly sweet story I ever heard in my life. I hope to Kami the story doesn't get any worse than this.'_

"So we started going out to fancier restaurants. We started to talk about our day and such. We would lay on top of the Hokage Mountain and watch the sunset. It would be the most romantic especially with the picnics and all that stuff. I can see you are ready to vomit from the frilly stuff." When she said that Naruto had his head in the trash can.

She chuckled as she started to speak, "Well Naruto-kun, I'll leave out the mushy part. Well three months ago, we became _intimate._ Naruto-kun, I find out I am...pregnant."

Naruto eyes went extremely wide. He could not believe his ears. Hitomi was pregnant. _'Hitomi-chan is pregnant!'_ He jumped up and said, "Hitomi-chan, Congratulations! When he or she do? What do you need? Did you pick out a name-"

"Relax Naruto-kun. We are still deciding the name and everything like that. Since he chose the godmother he asked me to choose the godfather. Naruto-kun, I only know one person I want as the godfather and that is-"

Hitomi was cut off by the new voice in the room. "Hi honey, hows work going?" Naruto's eyes went wide. _'It can't be! Of all people that she could have dated she chose him.' _Naruto's mind went blank.

In front of him was the one and only...Morino Ibiki.

**Author's Note: Filler on the second part. I know that already. However, this sets up everything and I mean everything. This filler is more about the parallels in this story. **

**The winner of the poll by a hefty amount was the demon dogs. Next chapter will be fun. Naruto is going to have two fights on his hands. The first is the political battle. The second is the physical battle. Should be interesting. Oh and two certain birds are about to tear Naruto a pair. **

**Review and questions will be answered. Also check out my new fully revised Chimera story. **

**JK10 is out. **


	12. Chapter 12

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Hunter Berserker Wolf

DarkIsRising15

JK10


	13. Chapter 13

There he stood with the brightest of blue eyes with shock. Ibiki is a large around 6 feet tall. His body was large and muscular that was surprisingly hidden well with his dress attire. His face had two huge scars streaking across in a slant. Ibiki's head is always covered to conceal a collection of burn marks, punctures from where screws were used, and long slash marks. He wore black outfit with chain-mail armour underneath, over which he wore a beige utility flak jacket of sorts with several pouches strapped to it and calf-length sandals. He also wore a dark black coat that was tattered and worn down. With his gruff tone, he said, "Blonde, long time no see. It's nice to see that you are not pranking ANBU's Headquarters."

Hitomi looked at the two inquisitively with her hand on her hip. She tapped her foot as she said, "Naruto-kun and Ibiki-kun, you know each other?" Naruto mentally cringed at the "Ibiki-kun". It was not right to call a man of that size and stature _'-kun'. _But Naruto digressed. Ibiki just stared at the boy as he remembered something important about the boy. Hitomi was becoming impatient, "Well?"

Ibiki coughed as he replied, "Hitomi-chan, Naruto and I have, well, a history of running into each other." He gave the blond haired boy a sideways glance as the boy stared at him. Ibiki wasn't wrong. They did have a history of running into each other. Just not the way either wanted to meet. Ibiki continued, "Eight years, seven months, and sixteen days ago, a one Uzumaki Naruto broke into ANBU HQ. He was able to completely knock down the security features and steal all of the ANBU masks and cover them with an itching powder. He proceeded to take others _personal_ items and either misplace them into others personnel areas or burn them all together. He then decided it would make ANBU's Headquarters a bit more lively by paint bombing the whole office bright orange. He did more obscenely things like make one of my lovely coats bright pink. To this day, ANBU had marked the day as Hurricane Orange. It took guts and he was lucky Iruka vouched for him or else he would have met with me in my little corner office. "

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He remembered that day fondly. However, he was happy Ibiki didn't talk about the constant promises of pain and death. Especially the promise of pissing on his dead skull. Naruto had also ousted a few ladies that had those damned Icha Icha Paradise novels. He smirked inwardly as he thought about the good times. Too bad he can't do it anymore or the risk of at least theft and possibly insubordination. But he digress. His smirked was knocked right off when he saw Ibiki's darken face.

Hitomi on the other hand was giggling at the ANBU operatives' plight. She did remember having a huge order placed to ANBU HQ. She just didn't know that Naruto was the reason. She said, "Oh Ibiki-kun, Naruto-kun wasn't that bad was he?" Ibiki's right eye twitched as it felt like the Third Shinobi War. If the boy was able to do that to the 'Strongest Unit in Konoha' He didn't want to see what the boy would grow up to become.

Speaking of Third's, Ibiki turned to his lovely partner and said, "Hitomi-chan, do you mind if Naruto and I have a little 'man-to-man' talk. If he's going to be the Godfather of my child, I would at least like to set some guidelines and other things." Naruto felt a shiver go up his spine at this. This is the man that can make some of the toughest shinobi in all 5 of the shinobi nations to become like babies. He pleaded with the ever merciful Hitomi to reject the offer.

Unfortunately she wasn't that merciful.

"Oh that's perfect Ibiki-kun! I've been saying to Naruto-kun that he needs to start hanging out with some older shinobi to learn the ropes." Her smile sent shivers down the boy's spine. He nearly squeaked when Ibiki put his massive hand on his back. Hitomi said, "I'll be outside if you need me."

Ibiki smiled as he saw his lovely partner leave. Kami he loved her. In an instant, Ibiki pushed the boy onto a chair. His face had become stoic and serious. Naruto was bemused as the man sat on a chair opposite of his. Ibiki did a few hand signs and whispered something above a whisper. The floors and walls around the area became red and went back to normal.

"A barrier jutsu, I see."

Ibiki nodded as he said, "Very perceptive. Now Naruto we are going to have a _little chit chat_." Ibiki's voice was dark, intimidating, and forceful. Naruto was of course a little freaked but he put on a serious face. He pulled out a kunai just in case. Ibiki replied, "Put the kunai down. You pulling that kunai out means you're ready to kill. And you are not anywhere near my level to try and kill me." Ibiki's visage caused Naruto to grumble as he put away the kunai.

" Good. Now we can talk like civilized human beings. First off, you know who I am and I you. You should know what I'm about to tell you is not because I like you. In fact, if something happened to you, I wouldn't really care."

" Geez thanks."

" Whatever. Hitomi however likes, dare I say loves, you. So if anything were to happen to you, she would blame me for not helping you. Then it affects my life."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"That's your problem right there. I don't care how strong you are, you are a Tobetsu Genin. That means while you are a special Genin, you are still a Genin. Today, I received some reports about how you committed subordination and that pending a Council Meeting your shinobi license had been revoked. Kid that is not the best way to start your ninja career."

Naruto replied with an even tone, "I see. But if your village's Kage was absolutely wrong and dismissed your report, what are you supposed to do?"

" Gaki, you must understand the dynamic of the Shinobi Nations. The Kage is the absolute power. It is a dictatorship. There is no one really above him/her. Nor should there be. We are his/her pawns. The Kage's job is to do what is right for the village. That means if a suicide mission is needed then we as pawns will sacrifice our lives for the sake of the village."

" I get that and I understand that. But to easily dismiss a mission of importance such as this."

"I know where you are coming from but sometimes it is better to keep your mouth shut and keep moving. Especially for who you are."

"Jinchuuriki I presume."

"Yes. Think about it Gaki. You already have a huge target on your back because of what's in your belly. For one thing, your massive growth in abilities is quite worrisome to people because they are afraid that gut monster is influencing you. I personally don't think so but I digress. Then there is the idea that you can go AWOL. People do not like their pawns not having a collar of sorts."

The more Naruto thought about it, the more he realized how steep the climb was. Ibiki continued, "Your whole class as you know are made of clan heirs. Your team is a special team consisting of special people. You are in a good spot team wise as you have Kakashi training you. But you must tread lightly. Remember, people already are trigger happy. Don't give them a reason. How Hitomi talks about you, you are bright kid. Now hold your tongue in, even if the Hokage has lost his fucking mind. Because if your name pops up on my desk, you might meet me on different circumstances. Do I make myself clear Genin."

"Crystal"

"Good. Now we can talk about you being a godfather."

Oh boy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile.<p>

One by one, the councilors walked into the war room. From the look on their faces, they were either still sleep, frustrated, stoic or bored. Mostly Shikaku was bored. Looking around, he saw that the other councilors were just as confused as he was. It was indeed shocking to him when he saw the ANBU Commander arrive. This must be something really important. Choza murmured to Shikaku, "What do you think happened to call this emergency meeting? We aren't under attack. So what gives?"

Shikaku shook his head as he thought of the possibilities. He said, "I don't know. I wasn't briefed on anything in particular. Although, I have a sneaking suspicion that its going to be more troublesome than ever. Lets hope that this meeting ends quickly so I can go back to my wife. She was feeling festive tonight."

"Like you can last long enough"

"Shut up, Choza"

A few moments passed before the door opened again. Suzume has long, curly, black hair and wears oval glasses along with makeup, wearing red lipstick. Her outfit consisted of a simple pink kimono with mesh armour underneath and a pair of baggy red pants with red 3 inch heels. She was carrying at least 15 manilla folders as she closed the door behind her. She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts as some of the most power shinobi in Konoha were staring directly at her. She said, "Good Evening Shinobi Councilors. I am terribly sorry to have called this meeting this late at night. The Sandaime-sama believed because of the sensitivity of the subject, we should not delay this meeting."

"Suzume-san, can you enlighten us on what this meeting about?"

She did a few hand signs as the sound barriers went up. She bowed slightly as she said, "My apologies Hiashi-sama! This particular situation normally would not be going to you all. The Hokage-sama would normally just handle this and you would be notified. However, the Hokage is too invested in this case." This caught the councilors by surprise but they kept silent. Suzume continued, "Earlier today, the team consisting of Jonin Asuma Sarutobi, Jonin Kurenai Yuhi, and Tokubetsu Genin Naruto Uzumaki had returned from their mission to Aisu no Kuni. It is there that they encountered a one Ichiyana."

This alerted the Council as Ichiyana was a powerful rogue shinobi. Suzume continued, "Naruto was forced to face Ichiyana and was victorious. Upon his return, he caused a conflict between he and the Sandaime. His final act before being stripped and suspended of his rank and shinobi license was to lay down the summoning scroll of the Yetis, which was owned by Ichiyana."

Shikaku caught on quickly to the situation. He said," Suzume-san, are we here to discuss the repercussions of the stripping of the title and rank?" After she nodded, Shikaku continued, "May we have the reports and get a full examination of the situation at hand." She handed out the files that contained the full explanation.

Shikaku naturally being the Jonin Commander took control of the meeting. He said after some time, "Councilmen and women, we are in an interesting predicament. As you all know Naruto is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. As such, we must remember if we keep the suspension or stripping of rank, he can leave and go to our enemies. Was there a crime committed here?" He saw the majority of the hands go up. He sighed as he said, "Troublesome. Do we have a motion?"

Hiashi rose from his seat. From the look of his face, he was not in any mood to play around. Especially after that boy thoroughly embarrassed the clan. He said in his atomic voice, "The boy must be punished for his actions. Regardless of what the Hokage said, his word is law and must be respected. We cannot show such weakness that the boy can believe that he can treat the Hokage any way that he wants."

Tsume rose and said, "I have to agree with Hiashi-sama. The pop is treading on a dangerous path if he believes that he can treat the Hokage any kind of way." One thing that Tsume Inuzuka was known for was loyalty. Her loyalty to the Hokage was unrivaled. As such, she was going to be against Naruto when it comes to insubordination.

Inoichi on the other hand disagreed. "This is utter ludicrous. Naruto-san was correct in his telling of the mission but the Hokage seemed to dismiss it. What is more of a concern is that at this moment, he is technically a civilian. Don't forget that mean if he decides to leave, we have no way of stopping him."

"Enough! I'll ask again. Do we have a motion?"

"I motion for the boy to be stripped of his rank. If he leaves, we kill him."

Everyone's eyes went wide at this. Did Hiashi really say kill the boy? That gave Tsume a few ulcers as it was the Yondaime's son. Inoichi was partially speechless at this point. Has Hiashi lost his mind. Normally someone would have second this motion but before anyone could speak, Shikaku said, "Hiashi-san, how would we kill the boy?"

Hiashi scowled at the blatant disrespect of his name. He replied with stoicism, "It is quite simple. When he leaves for the border, we will have an assassin or ANBU to quietly strike and finish him off. Preferably with a needle. He dies and its over." While he did like Minato, his niIwakyōndo and values were destroy anyone who went against their betters. It might be cold and ruthless but some people needed to be kept in line. Especially a boy that was capable of committing an 'Itachi' on a much bigger scale.

Inoichi replied laced with venom, "Hiashi-sama, other than your clan's fuinjutsu, do you know enough about fuinjutsu."

"I know as much as I need to."

Inoichi nearly destroyed the war table startling everyone. "You don't know nearly enough! For fucks sake, the only ones that could possibly know what seal that boy has are the Hokage and Jiraiya! Even if we 'quietly' assassinate the boy, we don't know if the Kyuubi would be set free. Then what? Have Jiraiya or the Sandaime sacrifice themselves to seal it again? Better question. What parent in their right mind would want their child to become the JInchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune? We don't know if they will survive the transfer much less deal with that type of lifestyle. We see how they treat the boy. Do we really want to lose thousand of lives for this?"

Shikaku was certainly surprised. He never saw one of his best friends this driven before. While he knew Inoichi liked the boy, he was far more worried for his daughter. His daughter would no doubt be fighting the Kyuubi along with Shikamaru and Choji. In fact, most of the parents here will have to face facts that their children will be involved. While, Hiashi was mostly brooding at being told off, he was still thinking of a proper punishment for the boy.

Surprising the ANBU Commander stood up. She took off her mask allowing herself to relax. She said with an exasperated tone, "I don't know about any of you but I'm honestly tired of the boy. No, its not because of the Kyuubi. No, I have heard his name pop up for a bit then for he to capture my daughter and tell me how to raise her. He has become exhausting and he's been a ranked ninja for less than two weeks. I mean let's be honest. We just had a meeting with his clone not even a week ago. We know he's eccentric, jerkish and most of all a know it all smart alek.

However, as someone that doesn't care for the boy one way or another, I know that he means well for the village. In fact, fact as many of you remember, he could have easily taken our clan's jutsu. Instead, he wanted our kids to bridge a gap with the civilians. The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. While yes he did commit a crime, the punishment of death is clearly an exaggeration."

Shikaku smiled inwardly as he hoped someone would be the voice of reason. He said, "Commander Haruno would you like to make a motion?"

"Yes, I would. I motion for Tobetsu Genin Naruto Uzumaki to be put on probation. The probation would state that he will give half his paycheck to the orphanage, be under the surveillance of his Jonin-sensei, and will be forced to eat with at least one clan a week."

"I second that motion."

"Are you kidding me!? Eating with the clans! How the hell is that punishment?! Civilians and shinobi would kill for such an opportunity."

Inoichi had to agree with Hiashi but let an ANBU Commander explain herself. She replied smoothly, "Hiashi-sama, at this point we do not know too much of anything about the boy. As the saying goes, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer'. This is a golden opportunity to one figure the boy out and two shape him into the shinobi we want him to be. In addition, if we can make our children become his allies, that gives him more of a reason to stay."

After a few moments to digest what the ANBU Commander had argued, Shikaku said, "Are we ready for a vote?"

* * *

><p>It was morning time around 7ish. Normally, people would be sleeping in on a lazy Sunday morning. Naruto was one of those people. He had a very long night with that dangerous man. Unfortunately, his rest would not last that long as he heard something come into his room. Naruto opened his eyes to see ANBU members surround his bed. He pulled a kunai out from the side of his bed just in case he had to save himself. The ANBU leader walked up to the boy and said, "Naruto Uzumaki, you have been ordered by the Hokage and the Shinobi Council to report to the Hokage's office immediately."

Naruto blinked as that caught him off guard. He honestly didn't expect to see them for at least a few days. Well he guessed his sleep wasn't meant to be. He mumbled to the leader, "You know, you can at least let me get dressed _privately_." From the look on the ANBU leader's face or mask, that wasn't going to happen. He grumbled as he got up and got dressed. With the urgency of the ANBU at his heels. He sighed as the ANBU Leader grabbed his shoulder and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

In less than 10 seconds, Naruto and the ANBU leader landed in front of the Sandaime and the Shinobi Council. The ANBU member left Naruto side as Naruto bowed in front of the Council. As Ibiki had told him before, it was better to bite your tongue show your respect. The Hokage took a puff of his pipe before he spoke. "Naruto-kun, the Shinobi Council had made a decision on the incident that happened yesterday morning. To be quite honest, their decision and assessment is fair. I want to be first to say that the incident has given me a lot to think about. I was wrong in dismissing your ideas, thoughts, and reports. I should have handle it a lot better but nonetheless, the Council believes that you did commit insubordination."

Naruto's eyes went wide before putting his head down. Well he guessed he had to plan his second part. His face gained a smirk slightly as he thought of where he could go. Kumogakure would be a nice place. He lifted his head, prepared to hear the punishment. Hiruzen allowed his Jounin Commander, Shikaku speak. "Naruto-san, the Council decided that your punishment is probation with half of your pay going towards the orphanage. You will be keeping your rank as Tobetsu Genin. We believe that you are an invaluable piece of the future generations. We understand that you are a fresh genin and you will make mistakes. However, first and foremost you are a shinobi of this village and when you sign the contract, you gave up your heart and soul for the Hokage and village."

Naruto was shocked as he didn't expect that. He bowed even more so. He said in a sincere voice, "Hokage-sama and Shinobi Council, I am deeply humbled by your belief in me as a shinobi. I am sorry for my actions and wasting your time on something that could have been solved earlier. I thank you for the opportunity to resume the ability to protect the citizens of the best village of all the major villages. It my duty to follow the ways of the past shinobi and to protect not only the present but future generations from any harm. I hope to make all of you proud as my generation rises to become one of the greatest generation of shinobi to ever exist. "

The Hokage replied, "Your apology has been accepted. I would like extend an apology to you as well. I flew off the handle and that is not becoming of a leader. Since Kakashi is still incapacitated, you have a new mission. As you know from your Kage Bushin, the Council has punished your fellow classmates. Your teammates in particular have been ordered to retake the shinobi test to see if they are capable of becoming shinobi. As of right now the other Jounin senseis are training their teams now. Tomorrow, you will test Sasuke and Sakura to make sure they are ready. Are we clear?"

"Crystal"

* * *

><p>"So…"<p>

Naruto looked at his two teammates, Sasuke and Sakura. A day after the meeting with the Hokage, he was tasked in testing his teammates to make sure they are truly ready to be apart of the Shinobi Corps. At this point, he was standing in front of them at the training ground. From what he could tell they did not want to be there to be tested. No, they, especially Sakura, wanted to get answers. They needed to know more about their blond headed teammate. And they wanted to know now.

Sakura was the first to speak as she was the most curious. "Naruto, who are you really? You are not the Naruto we all know. What's with the sudden change? We deserve to know!" Sasuke was in accordance with Sakura. This wasn't the boy who pranked the world. No it couldn't be. He was never that strong. He was just headstrong and ran into battle with a care. He was a suicidal dead last that would die on his first mission. He wouldn't be able to beat a genin much less a Jonin! But here he was with a booby trapped house, ninjutsu that were at least A-ranked, and calm into battle. Who the hell is this man?

Naruto gave them a bored look. They wanted to know who he was. He was Naruto Uzumaki. He was the boy that they dismissed, the one who was ignored, the one who no one really cared about. Yeah, it was the same old Naruto. He shook his head as he looked at his female teammate. He tilted his head to the side as he said in , "But Sakura-chan, I am still Naruto Uzumaki from school! You know the same one that was the dead last and nobody cared about. Hell you probably you would not have even cared if I didn't beat Kakashi with my jutsu. Deserve? Why do you deserve to know about me. You probably would not care if I lived or died. But I digress.

My point is you do not care about me. So why would I tell you anything? I mean come on, let's ignore the dead last because Sasuke is working on a kata. Then you have the utter audacity to try and break into my home. I mean come on now! You and Ino were cheering and hollering when you thought Sasuke demanded me to open the door. Like I said, I can't trust you even in my own home. So why in Kami's name should I tell you a damn thing." Naruto over the course of his little rant went from the old, idiotic Naruto to the new, stoic, and serious Naruto.

Sakura winced as Naruto's eyes pierced into hers. What he said was the truth. She didn't really notice him. He was more of an afterthought at best. At worse, he was an annoying person that kept asking her for dates. DIdn't he realize she was close to breaking the Uchiha's heart! Yet here he was about to test them to see if they can be ninjas. This wasn't right! Just how strong is Naruto and when did it happen? She gulped as she put her head down guiltily. This was not what she had expected being a shinobi would be about.

Naruto held that stern look on his face. He sat down in lotus position as he pulled out the kunai from his sleeve. He started to write something on the ground. The two others said nothing as they watched Naruto write. For about twenty minutes nothing was said causing Sakura and Sasuke to become agitated. Before the two could say anything, Naruto gave them a piercing glare. It had automatically shut the two up. It was almost like it struck fear into their hearts. The two gave each other a questionable glare. They came to realize this isn't the Naruto they once knew.

"Alrighty! Let's start!"

Naruto's face became cheerful as he jumped up. It scared the hell out of the two teammates. The two stood up although their hearts was beating that much quicker. Naruto said with a happy smile, "So let's talk about why we are here. I am supposed to test you and see if you are ready to be in the Shinobi Corps. Now I don't know about you two but I am already a member of the Shinobi Corps. So these limitations of the test does not affect me. Now this is where things get interesting. You must pass or you go back to the Academy.

Now onto the test. "

Sasuke and Sakura were particularly unnerved by Naruto's change in attitude. Yet he was ready to give them the test. The quicker this was over the better it would be for the team. In essence, they were ready for the test. They were sure they could beat whatever test Naruto gave them. It's Naruto albeit a more powerful Naruto. He will goes easy on them. Right? Sakura was most certainly optimistic about this. The two genin to be stood up and got into a defensive stance. Sasuke pulled out his kunai itching for Naruto to move while Sakura pulled out a three senbon.

Naruto smirked at his teammates in their defensive positions. Now he knew Sasuke Uchiha could do damage. He was an Uchiha after all. But Sakura on the other hand was not exactly the strongest. She had brains for sure but was an emotional liability. Let's see how this will play out. He said, "Before you begin the test let me explain the rules to you. You can use any weapons in your arsenal like swords, kunais, senbons, shurikens, and the like. In addition, you can use any jutsu in your repertoire. This includes all ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, and fuinjutsu. There is absolutely nothing you cannot do. I wish you luck."

The two nodded as they tightened their grip on to the weapons. Sakura was the more vocal of the two. She said in a determined manner, "Ok Naruto. What is the objective?" Naruto gained a smirk on his face. The wind around them picked up as an ominous feeling crawled up Sasuke and Sakura's back. The smirk was most certainly crouched down to the ground in front of the thing he was working on. He put his hands on the seal as he poured chakra onto it. He laughed ominously as he said, " You object Sasuke and Sakura is fairly simple. You must

**Survive!**"

Boom!

* * *

><p>Boom!<p>

"Wake the fuck up Genins!"

Sasuke and Sakura heard a gruff voice yell at them. They were disoriented as they their weapons on the ground next to them. Sasuke instantly realized that they were not in the training ground anymore. They were still in Konoha from what he could tell but it was deeply tattered and noises and objects were being thrown left and right. Sasuke looked at his teammate's shell shocked face. The last thing they could remember was that Naruto was supposed to test them. This was definitely was not a test. He went over to check on her. But before he could ask her if she is okay. He heard the dark, gruff voice yell at them.

"What the hell are you doing?! Get Up! We're under attack!"

Boom!

Another bomb tag exploded near the three shinobi. With a grunt, the man grabbed the two Genins and moved them out of the way. Sasuke shook his head out of his stupor. He quickly realized that this was war… in Konoha. He shook Sakura as she was frozen like a block of ice. Sakura was in fear of her life. Konoha was being attacked out of nowhere. This wasn't supposed to happen! Konoha was supposed to be one of the most secured shinobi villages. They haven't had an attack in Konoha since the 2nd Shinobi War! She started to shake in fear as they saw a flurry of kunais come down towards them.

**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!**

Sasuke quickly sent a flurry of fire balls towards the incoming kunais. For the most part, Sasuke's fireballs were able to deflect the kunais until a few of them exploded. Sasuke quickly grabbed a hold of Sakura rolled out of the way. This was really real Sasuke thought as he pulled out a kunai. He said to Sakura, "Sakura, we have to get moving. We are being attacked and they know to use seals. What techniques do you know?"

Sakura didn't have the nerve to speak. Was this what like battle is? She felt a sting on her right cheek as tears ran down her face. Where was Kakashi-sensei? Naruto-baka? Why was this happening to her? She heard her name being said repeatedly and looked at her dreamy crush with a slightly panicked face. Her face was slightly flustered as he looked at her.

Before she could say anything, that griff voice spoke again. "Genins, are you okay?" Sasuke finally looked at the man. He was huge! He was at least 6ft tall. He was heavily built with scars marring his face. His eyes were some of the serious set of eyes Sasuke had ever seen and that's saying something. The man grabbed the emo boy and pinkette and moved away from another barrage. The man said after putting the three behind one of the buildings, "What are you guys doing? Konoha has been attacked for the last seven hours. You had to have heard the sirens and alarms! What are your names?"

Sasuke gulped as he said, "Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. The last thing we remember is talking to our teammate Uzumaki Naruto about a test." Sakura was still in a state of shock as her eyes wider than ever. The man on the other hand had a grim look on his face. He grabbed the boy's shoulder and spoke.

"I'm Sero Soyua, a Jounin. So you're from Hatake Kakashi's team. I'm so sorry. Kakashi was killed in the hospital. They blew it up. Naruto had protected you guys when you were incapacitated. He took the brunt of over hundreds of kunais. He later died of his wounds." Sasuke and Sakura both put their heads down in utter shame. To think that they treated him like dirt and he protected him. Sakura seemed even more distraught than Sasuke. The man continued, "Don't worry about the dead. At least not right now. We have to keep moving and at least block off the sector that leads to the children and the Hokage. We can bury them after we survive! That blond haired boy didn't die for you to just die. Now come on!" The two gained an angry look but nonetheless went with him.

They went into stealth mode in the hopes that they could make it to the other side. As they trekked the surroundings, they saw mutilated body of a one, Nara Shikamaru. It made them green as they witnessed Choji, who begged and pleaded for his life, get decapitated by a burly man with a head cleaver. It became much worse as the boys body started to squirt blood where his head used to be. Sakura held Sasuke's arm in the hope to give her the strength to keep going. But to be honest Sasuke wasn't holding up much better. In fact, it started to remind him of when Itachi- He quickly dismissed it as he couldn't bring himself to remember that.

Soyua motioned to them to keep moving and stop looking at the dead. But something caught Sakura's eyes that immediately made her drop. Ino, her rival/best friend was becoming a sex slave. She had lost appendages and was being used in words Sakura couldn't describe. She covered her mouth in complete and utter shock. This isn't what she signed up for. Tears fell as she noted that even if she could save her, she would more than likely put her out of her misery. Soyua looked at Sakura with a stoic face. He said, "Sakara, you are not ice so stop being frozen. You have to let it go and keep moving!"

Sakura barely nodded as Sasuke dragged her. Sasuke kept moving as he knew that they couldn't stop and stare. Something caught Sasuke's eye in the near distance. Wait was that Itachi? No! It can't be! He can't be here again! He wasn't getting away this time!

**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (**Fire Technique: Great Fireball)!

Sasuke sent a huge fireball towards his older brother. His brother turned his head and had a small smirk. His eyes were the normal, jet black eye and not the Sharingan. He let the fire hit him as his body exploded into a murder of crows. Sasuke damn near screamed as he saw a man coming at him. He pulled out his kunai and jammed his kunai into the man's sternum. The man coughed up blood on the Uchiha. The blood smeared on his face as he dropped the man.

A second later, three more shinobi came at the dark hair shinobi. Sasuke threw a kunai at one only for the shinobi to block it. Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized that these shinobi were a lot faster than ge was. He was able to dodge the kunai that came at him. Before closing his eyes to his impending doom, he heard clink. He opened his eyes to see that Soyua had thrown a kunai and deflected the attack. He silently thanked the man as he rushed to attack the shinobi. He yelled, "**Katon: Endan (**Fire Technique: Flame Bullet)!" He gathered oil in his mouth. When the unknown shinobi were closer, he spit it out, and ignited it. THe flames roared through air incinerating the enemy shinobi.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned around just in time to get away from the enemy shinobi's attack. Sasuke quickly threw a kunai at the unsuspecting shinobi. While its blood spurted out Sakura ran over to Sasuke. Sasuke was keeling over as the Katon jutsu was experimental and chakra consuming. Sakura quickly helped move Sasuke out of the way into safety. She whispered to the Uchiha, "Sasuke-kun, are okay? Is there anything I can do?" Sasuke didn't say anything as his eyes pierced through Sakura's soul. He pushed her away as he got up and surveyed the area

"There doesn't appear to be any enemy shinobi near." As Sakura was coming towards Sasuke, he pulled out a kunai. With the darkest of eyes, he pointed the kunai at Sakura. Her eyes widened as she stepped back. Was Sasuke-kun going to kill her? He mind raced a mile a minute. She wasn't able to say a word as her body shook. Sasuke said in a serious but raspy voice, "Sakura, if you are going to come with me, then you will stay out of my way. I cannot and will not keep protecting you. If I die, you are as good as dead. Now make your choice but I'm going towards the kids."

He jumped towards the Hokage Tower. Sakura on the other hand stood there shaking. She wasn't useless. She just couldn't get her mind wrapped around that they were in a war. How does that happened? Who would actually attack Konoha in Konoha? Konoha was the strongest shinobi nation? She shook her head as she watched Sasuke marched towards the Hokage Tower. **'We have to help Sasuke-kun! Shannaro!'** Sakura ran as fast as she could to catch up with her 'Sasuke-kun'.

She wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

><p>Sasuke ran as fast as if his life depended on it. He knows Itachi is here. He could feel it! He saw him! He was not going to let the man leave without at least an appendage. He ducked from a few flares as he saw a few more allies die. He grunted as reached his destination.<p>

Cling!

He deflected an incoming kunai. Only to see a huge net land on top of him. He struggled to get the net off him as the net was made with a chakra absorbing material. He grunted as he reached for the kunai in his pouch. He stopped instantly when he saw a kunai land right next to his head. To be honest, he nearly pissed himself at that kunai. He struggled even more once he heard some footsteps coming towards him. As much as he struggle, he could move more than a step. He grunted as he looked at the shinobi sandals in front of him.

"Well, well, well! Looks like we hit the jackpot boys! We've captured the last Uchiha. I wonder how much we could sell him for? Iwaji, you were always a better at that type of thing." Iwakyō said. He is a large man, with a bald head and dark eyes. He wears the standard ninja flak jacket,with his forehead protector around his neck, from what nation Sasuke did not know. He also wore the standard pants with a lapel. .

Iwaji was taller than Iwakyō and much skinner. He did had a shaven head and wears bandages around his arms and legs. He wore the standard ninja flak jacket with no shirt underneath. "I don't know for sure but what I do know for a fact that we could retire with hefty sums of money! Hey! Kid what the hell are you doing?" Iwaji looked down to see the last Uchiha starting an ember onto the Iwakyō's foot. Iwakyō jumped up in pain as he put out the fire. With a deafening roar, he kicked the Uchiha in his abdomen.

Sasuke felt as if a crater caved his chest in. He spat out blood as he found it increasingly hard to breathe. Iwakyō looked down at the boy and stepped in the boy's head. He snarled at the boy, "How dare you try and set my foot on fire? Who do you think you are? Just because you are the last Uchiha, does not mean anything! In fact, I know a few people that would like to use those eyes of yours." The way he spoke to Sasuke put a fear in the boy.

The kick nearly immobilised him completely. With the way he was breathing, he would be lucky to make it to wherever they were going to take him. The man took his foot off the boy and helped to hasten the net. The Uchiha for the first since Itachi's Massacre did he feel helpless. He felt his hope dwindle as his eyes started to close. But far away, he saw something sparkle. Something pink. His eyes went wide as only one word came to mind.

Sakura!

He tried his hardest to scream out to her. She needed to run! Get the hell out of there! Call for backup! Something! Anything! Anything except she can't be here. As he struggled much to the shock of the two brothers, Sakura hid behind a tree.

She trembled slightly at the scene of Sasuke being captured. She felt slightly hopeless as her mind went towards the fact she knows that Sasuke is much better than her. So for he to have been caught, she would be easy pickings. Yet she had an edge. For one, they don't see her and two she had to prove her worth to Sasuke. She could not fail him again. She steeled her resolve as she pulled out a kunai from her pouch. She smiled as she saw a smoke bomb tag was also in her pouch. She tied the tag to the end of the kunai. _'I hope this works' _she thought silently to herself.

She sent the kunai sailing through the air with more force than she thought she had. The kunai became wedged into the back of Iwaji's knee. He screamed in pain as the tag went off while in his leg. A huge plume of smoke filled the area as Sakura quickly picked up Sasuke. Within a few seconds the air cleared and the Uchiha and the girl were no where to be seen. Iwakyō yelled in frustration as he scanned the area. The boy was not going to get away! He pulled out his sword and swung like a fly to a swatter.

Sakura on the other hand ducked with Sasuke. Her body was filled with adrenaline as fear creeped up on her. She knew she shouldn't have done this but it was Sasuke and he needed her. She quickly crawled out of the way of the smoke to get her and Sasuke out of danger. ONce out of the smoke she took a deep inhale. It was exhilarating! The rush! It was almost orgasmic for Sakura. She had just saved her crush after he talked about her being useless. **'I showed him! Shānnarō! Nobody can stop me now!' **Speaking of which, she looked at Sasuke and said, "Sasuke-kun, are you okay?"

Sasuke grunted as he opened his eyes. Before he could speak, he heard a gruff voice speak. "Well girly, you really thought you could save your boy toy here with that little stunt. Its a real shame that we have to kill you." Sasuke quickly did a few hand signs and tried to speak. Unfortunately, Iwakyō kicked Sasuke again causing Sasuke to 'oof'. "Not this time, pretty boy! You are no where near the level to try that bullshit again. You girly. because of your little boy toy's action, we're going to make sure you watch as his eyes are extracted and you'll be shipped off to some slave trader. I bet you would like that wouldn't you?"

The way he licked his lips sent a shiver down the pink haired girl's spine. Sasuke was grabbed by the larger man and held with a blade at his neck. The man smirked as he his brothers grabbed the poor girl. She yelled and screamed in pain as they forcefully grabbed her hair. WIth tears welling in her eyes, she was forced to watch her Sasuke-kun struggle for his life. Iwakyō suddenly laughed maniacally as he said, "Well girly is there anything you want to say to him before he dies?"

She struggled to speak as she choked back tears. "P-Please, I'll give you anything that you w-want."

"Oh really? Anything? Are you willing to give yourself up for him? Would you switch places for him? Would you sacrifice your very life for your teammate? Better yet I have a proposal for you. Will you trade your mind, body, and soul for his life?"

She hesitated at the question. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. It was not fair! Why did she have to sacrifice her life for Sasuke-kun? He was her knight in shining armor. He was the one who was supposed to save her and lead them to victory. He had to have a plan. She knew it in her heart of hearts that he had to have a plan and that everything will be okay. It was until she looked into his dead hopeless eyes that she realized that he had given up. Her leaked more tears than she thought she had left.

"Come on girly. We don't have all day! Are you willing to give up your life for him?"

She replied with venom in her voice, "For the good of the village, I will sacrifice myself for Sasuke." She kneeled with her head down. One of the blades rested on her neck. Sasuke was outraged that she was willing to do this. He began shouting obscenities at his captors only to be punched in his side. He grunted as he tried in vain to fight the stronghold that Iwakyō had on him.

The man laughed as he replied, "Girly, how do you even know if I just kill him after I kill you? You don't think but that's fine. Boy toy here was fighting and whispering to not let you die. See the problem is this. Neither of you have any real intel to help us or fighting skills to leverage. I mean honestly, you are not really worth much at this point. The kid here however has some type of leverage. Even so it really isn't that much to me. But considering that you were willing to risk your soul for that of another shinobi, I will honor your request and exchange your life for his. "

He threw the boy's body toward the girl. He landed with an oof. Sakura quickly ran over to him to check on him. He had a few broken ribs and a broken wrist. In addition, he had blue and purple bruises all over his body. She whimpered at the state of Sasuke. She cried over his body as Iwakyō stood over them. He smiled sinisterly as he said, "Well Girly. You know the agreement." She nodded as she draped herself over Sasuke. Iwakyō smiled as his shadow covered the area. "Well Girly, I have just one thing to say to you."

"W-what?" Sakura stammered.

"You two pass!"

* * *

><p>Everything in front of Sasuke and Sakura shimmered. It revealed that they actually were still in the training grounds. In front of them was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. Well actually there were hundreds of Naruto Uzumakis that started to pop. Sasuke got up but without the pain, much to the surprise of Sasuke and Sakura. Sakura wiped her tears after the initial shock. She couldn't believe that Naruto had done this to them. She yelled angrily, "Pass! What do you mean pass?! We were-"<p>

"In a genjutsu. With the help of Kurenai-sensei over there." Kurenai landed next to Naruto. "We put you in an advanced genjutsu. It was designed to overload all five of your senses to the point that unless you had a kekkei genkai to break the genjutsu, you would not have known. To add a little bit more authentication, I created some Kage Bunshin to play various characters in the background as well as the ones in your face. Now like I said, you passed. Barely. To be honest, if it wasn't for Sakura sacrificing herself for the greater good, you two would have failed."

"But I don't understand! We were in battle! War! It felt so real! The pain was definitely real! You can't tell me that it wasn't real!"

"Kurenai-sensei is a premier genjutsu specialist. This is what she does. Now. To be honest, we need work. Lots and lots of work. Sasuke, you are too headstrong to go in without searching your surroundings. Sakura, you need to build up stamina and work on gaining a much bigger repertoire. You guys did some things well. Sasuke your Katon jutsus are at a good level. And Sakura great work on the kunai and tag combo. It was classical and practical. I think we can be a great team and become an awesome shinobi in our own right. The Hokage says take the rest of the day off and we'll meet here tomorrow to start doing rank missions. Dismissed!"

Sasuke and Sakura had so many questions they wanted no need to be answered. However, their bodies were utterly exhausted. They were going to wait until tomorrow to ask more questions about the blond. Today, however, they were going home and going to rest. Sakura turned her stiff neck towards Sasuke and said, "See you tomorrow Sasuke." This shocked both Naruto and Sasuke respectively as they expected her to say something along the lines of 'do you want to go on a date with me' etc. Sasuke shook it off and head to his house. He was once again one step closer to facing his brother.

Once it was just Naruto and Kurenai, Kurenai said, "Well you most certainly are a part of an interesting group."

Naruto agreed as sweat poured down his face. "Yes. And I wouldn't have it any other way. By the way, thank you for your help today. I owe you a huge favor and whenever you're ready to cash it in. Just say the word. Also, can you give Hokage-sama this report because I don't know about you but I'm about to take a nap." In an instant, Naruto fell to the ground passed out. He was snoring as if there was nothing wrong with the world.

Kurenai's eye twitched.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the seven people met in an underground meeting room. Each person wore a dark red hood with a swirl on it. The seven sat down around the table with the leader of the group in the front of the table. Some murmurs went throughout the room before the leader put his hand up. The person said a few cryptic words before the others stood up. The leader said, "It has been a while my dear conspirators. We all know what happened with the Sandaime Hokage and the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. The Hokage has gotten weaker in his old age. He has shown weakness and that cannot be tolerated."<p>

"What is it that you are implying, Danzo-san?"

Danzo put his hood down. He scowled at the other hooded person. This was not going all that well but it will. He knew it was time for a change. A big change. He said in his monotonous tone, "It is time for us to look for a new leader of Konoha."

"Are you trying to get rid of the Sandaime Hokage? How dare you? I should kill you where you stand!"

"Troublesome. Haruno-san calm down." Shikaku and Ms. Haruno both put down their hoods. Shikaku was using his shadows to contain the ANBU Commander. She struggled to move but realized it was utterly pointless. She sneered at the two as she was going to kill that one eyed bastard. Shikaku has had a very long day. He had to deal with not one, not two but three meetings. Each held more weight than the next and to be honest, he was sick of meetings. He said, "While Haruno-san should be released and 'kill you where you stand', you are not wrong in the idea. As troublesome as it is, we have to find a successor for the Sandaime. We honestly should have started after the Kyuubi Attack. But we didn't. He is tired and you can see it."

"Shikaku-san, as the Jounin Commander, you have the right to select from all that you have in your steed."

"Of course Homura. I have a person in mind."

"Who?"

"Kakashi Hatake"

"That young man is the last person I want to lead this great nation. He is always late for meetings and more importantly an emotional train wreck. While he is a master on the field, his unstableness can cause problems. He seems to lack the killer instinct in pulling the trigger on things that are risky."

"Before you continue Koharu, I must disagree. Before you cut Kakashi down, look at the team he's going to lead. He has as his subordinates, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno. We are talking about the Last Uchiha, the daughter of one of the most powerful ANBU Commanders in Konoha history, and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki who is also the son of Yondaime and ANBU Commander Kushina Uzumaki. In addition, he was trained by the Yondaime Hokage. Even the Yondaime considered Kakashi to be a prodigy and a great leader. We are putting our future into capable hands. He is one of the most capable shinobi to lead. If he is able to raise these three into powerful shinobi, who would be better suited?" Ibiki caused Koharu to scowl in disagreement.

"I have a better choice."

"Really Shikaku. Are you going to change your mind on this matter?"

Shikaku merely grunted at Homura. He didn't care for the old fart. He said, "Ibiki-san, you reminded me of someone when you said students. The best choice isn't Kakashi. At least not yet. The best choice for the job is"

* * *

><p>A certain white haired super pervert just sneezed.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done. Well Happy New Year! I know I haven't updated this in a bit. I was admittedly in a rut one how I wanted this chapter to go. It took me a bit but It is done. I will be updating this story, Chimera V2, and Swordsman V2 a little bit more. As always read and review! If there are any mistakes please feel free to message me. <strong>**Like I said, Happy New Year and welcome back Phoenix and Raven Dojutsu. :)**

**January 3, 2015 Edit: **Also, I would like to announce that Hell Hounds were the clear favorite in the poll.


	14. Chapter 14

"You have to punch harder Sakura!"

Naruto said to Sakura as she punched into the bag. It has been three days since Naruto had tested his teammates. Naruto had spoken to Kakashi about a plan for the can train and take missions. Naruto decided that Sakura and Sasuke should work on their physical prowess, especially Sakura. Her punches had absolutely no power in it. It was if a pillow was punching the bag. He wondered how she passed the academy. Hence, Naruto had her punching the bag. "Sakura, you need to punch with more force than that! You are not going to beat anyone if you keep punching like that!"

Sakura on the other hand pouring down sweat. Her normally long, straight, pink hair was disheveled and an overall mess. She was utterly exhausted from punching the bag. Her arms were heavy as if it they were anchors. Naruto had just kept telling her to punch this stupid bag! When was he going to let her rest dammit! She yelled in frustration as she put all the force she could muster and punched the bag. Much to her and Naruto's surprise, Naruto was forced to move a step back. After her huffing and puffing, she saw a satisfied smile on Naruto's face.

She had a content smile on her face as she saw her hard work paying off. Naruto walked over to her and patted her on her back. He was happy to see some improvement in her. He said, "Good job, Sakura! You're getting better and better! Why don't you take a break and in 10 minutes, we'll all run a 10 laps around the village. I'll be checking on Sasuke. Rest up." Sakura sighed as she dropped to the ground. She weakly put a thumbs up as Naruto went over to Sasuke.

XXXXXXXXXXXX Sasuke XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke was currently with one of Naruto's shadow clones. Naruto had noticed something about Sasuke when he administered the test. Sasuke's hand sign speed was slow. It was slower than the necessary speed of the jutsu. As a result, Naruto's clone had started a train exercise with Sasuke. Naruto had on the ground near him was about seventy rubber balls. Sasuke was about 2 meters away. Like Sakura, he was exhausted with his sweat pouring down his face. His body had bruises and a welt or two no doubt from the rubber balls hitting him. The ground around him was absolutely littered with these rubber balls.

Naruto's shadow clone grabbed five balls from the ground. He raised his hand and said, "Are you ready Sasuke?" The Uchiha nodded. "We are going to practice your hand signs for **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**. Go!" Naruto quickly threw the balls at Sasuke. Sasuke's saw the ball coming at him with a ferocious speed. He quickly put his hands up and did the hand signs rat, tiger, dog, ox.

Pop!

"Fuck!"

Sasuke took a few shots as he went down on one knee. He was a few hand signs short. He threw his hand down into the ground. He had to be a lot quicker. He missed approximately 2 hand signs. According to the exercise, if a rubber ball hit him, he was supposed to do the same amount of pushups as the balls that hit him times 30. He got up in pushup position and waited for Naruto to put his hand up to start. He wanted to quickly do his 120 push ups and keep going. Naruto had other plans. He said, "You have to be much quicker than that. Instead of doing push ups, you will be standing in pushup position for the amount of balls that hit times 60."

Sasuke's eyes went wide as he gritted his teeth. At this moment, he absolutely loathed the Uzumaki teammate/instructor. His arms were already fermenting from all of the stress on his arms. He looked deep into his the blue eyes of Naruto and showed his utter frustration. His arms started to wobble. He felt his body starting to ignore his mind. His arms finally gave up and Sasuke Uchiha, the prodigy of his class, fell to the ground. The real Naruto popped the shadow clone and walked to the boy. He put his hand on his back and checked him over.

He said in a soft and reassuring tone, "Hey Sasuke good job out there. you were able to increase the speed of your hand signs. Its much better but you are not where you need to be. You need to have more endurance. You are going to be something fierce in the future but right now you need to dig in deep. We're going to work on you mass especially in your arms and legs. Take a 5 min break and then we'll do a few laps around the village. Together." Naruto had put a lot of emphasis on together as he squeezed the boy's shoulder. Sasuke simply grunted his response.

* * *

><p>"We're almost done! just two more laps!"<p>

"Oh come on Baka! This is the 15th lap we ran. We are bone tired!"

"Now, now, Sakura. We need to build up some endurance. If you do the bare minimum, expect bare minimum results. You want to be great, work to be great. Nothing just happens." Naruto's words actually caught Sakura off guard. Naruto just simply ran without beating a sweat. It's obvious that he had done this way more than once. She actually had a chance to see Naruto under a critical eye. He was very strong and actually had determination she had never seen before. She had to admit that she respected his work ethic. However she didn't want to put that work ethic on her and Sasuke respectively. She really wanted to whine but knew it was better to just keep quiet.

"Flames of Youth!"

Naruto quickly stopped causing the other two go forward. Sakura fell over a rock from the sudden change in momentum. After she picked herself up, she saw her teammate become a ghost. His skin was sickly white. His body was rigid as his face gained wrinkles. He was almost incoherent. He started to move backwards; much to the confusion of his teammates. He said, "Okay, everyone. W-we're going to go back to the training grounds." His steps became bigger as the distance between he and the team grew. Sasuke looked at his female teammate in even more confusion. They decided to follow their teammate's lead, so they can get some semblance of sanity.

As the left the didn't hear the two people that were approaching. "Gai-sensei, was that Naruto-kun?"

"Indeed! It seems his flames of youth were burning brightly until he reached this spot."

"Hmm. We should visit him sometime about re-igniting his flame of youth."

"Indeed!"

It only took Naruto five minutes to reach the training grounds. He leaned on the log as he was able to escape the treachery that was the 'Flames of Youth'. He took a sip of water from his water bottle. HIs ears twitched as he heard a certain noise in the high tree. Before he could a chakra scan, his two teammates fell to the ground in front of him. He quirked an eyebrow as Sakura mumbled something incoherent. He saw them crawl to the other two logs. Sakura said more coherently, "Why did you run away? What is the Flames of Youth?"

Naruto gave the two some water something they greedily drank. They sat on the log as Naruto got in front of them. He said, "Well I would explain but we have a guest." The two looked around to see who that guest is. Naruto smirked as he said, "Yes we have a very special guest. Isn't that right Kakashi-sensei?" In a nanosecond, the scarecrow shinobi landed behind the Uzumaki enigma. Sakura spit out the water that was in her mouth. Sasuke was very surprised as his eyes went wide. Kakashi had his infamous U-smile plastered on his masked face.

"Ah, it seems as if we changed roles, Naruto." He put a hand on Naruto's head and proceeded to ruffle it, much to Naruto's chagrin. "As you all can see, I'm out of the hospital and relieving Naruto of team leadership. Although, I must admit I do like the results from your training. So lets do a little catch up, shall we? Oh and Naruto I heard that you met up with the 'Flames of Youth'. That must have been interesting to say the least."

"They are not normal and that's saying something in the shinobi world."

"Who are the 'Flames of Youth' or whatever they're called", asked an irate Sakura.

Naruto looked at her with dull eyes. He said in a monotonous voice, "The less that you know of them, the better it is for your sanity." Sakura and Sasuke's eyes were wide. If Naruto was saying something like this, it must not be good. Sakura shivered as Naruto's dull eyes haunted her. Naruto then went back to his normal self. Naruto then turned to Kakashi as said, "So Kakashi-sensei, how did you escape the hospital in the first place? When I went to visit you, the Head Doctor said you should be out for about at least a month."

"That's not important. What is important is knowing that I'm out the hospital. I see that Naruto had worked you to the bone I'll given you the rest of the day off. Tomorrow, we'll be doing more training. It will more than likely individual. So rest up. On Saturday, we'll start missions. Any questions?" The team collectively shook their heads. Kakashi gave them a U-smile and gave them a wave. He then disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The team just blinked at their sensei.

"Our sensei is weird."

"Not as weird as the Flames of Youth. I guarantee it."

XXXXXXXXXXXX The Next Day XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a little past nine o'clock and the young members of Team 7 were waiting for their sensei. Well Naruto was patient as he pulled out one of his hand sign books. Right now he was working on how to make one handed hand signs. Sasuke was mildly annoyed but a part of him enjoyed the silence. Naruto hadn't done anything to displease Sakura and she wasn't screaming, which was a plus. Sakura on the other hand was upset. How could the man expect her to be up early and for him to not be there.

She noticed that Naruto was once again into his books and not paying attention to her. She caught herself off guard at the statement. If anyone would have told her that she was annoyed that Naruto was not bothering her or Sasuke, she would laugh in their dumb faces. Yet, that is here predicament. She sauntered her way behind Naruto. She started to look over Naruto's shoulder to see what has him so infatuated. Naruto closed his book and turned around to Sakura. His face was passive as Sakura had the decency to blush. Sakura did a nervous laugh as she obviously couldn't say anything.

Naruto however did have something to say. "Umm Sakura why are you sneaking up behind me? You know if it was any other shinobi you would be hurt, right? "

She tried in vain to speak. Luckily, she didn't have to as her sensei finally arrived. For the first time she was so happy that Kakashi came in time. Kakashi did his infamous U smile as he landed in front of his disciples. He waved to them much to their annoyance. He said in his cheerful voice, "Good morning my little pupils."

"You're late!", screamed Sakura.

Kakashi rolled his eyes as he responded. "Well sorry I was late.I had a meeting with fate."

"Really? Did she give it to you good?"

"You know about Fate?"

"Well you know she has this special called Hands of the Divine. It's pretty expensive though."

"Indeed!"

Sasuke and Sakura were floored by this conversation. Naruto actually liked the bantering. It was amusing. Kakashi then created two shadow clones. He said, "Well since thats out of the way, I want to inform on something. Tomorrow, we will be doing D-ranked missions all day." He was blissfully unaware of the groans. "Anyway, tonight we have been _cordially_ invited to attend a family dinner hosted by Sakura's mother." From the sound of it, it was an invitation but a forced decision. Kakashi let them digest the information before adding, "Now for today's lesson, we are going to separate into three groups for individual training. Sasuke you will be working on your ninjutsu. Sakura, you'll be working on some long range attacks and chakra control. Naruto, you will be working on taijutsu."

Kakashi's shadow clones went to Sasuke and Sakura. In an instant, the shadow clones and the students disappeared in swirl of leaves. It left only the real Kakashi and Naruto. Kakashi's whole visage became serious. Naruto's stature became serious as Kakashi spoke, "You are more advanced in taijutsu and I'm a little rusty. So we are going to have a no holds bar fight. In this fight, we will only use taijutsu and kunais. Let's see how much you really strong you are."

Naruto pulled out his kunai and said, "So you want no holds bar fight sensei. You -" Naruto only saw a blur before getting knocked back a few meters. He checked his jaw just to make sure it was still there.

"In battle, there is no one that says go." Kakashi went back to the offensive and quickly made up the distance between he and the boy. Naruto smirked as dodged this particular assault and did a power kick to Kakashi. Kakashi surprised Naruto by parrying his kicked. Kakashi grabbed Naruto's ankle. Much to Kakashi's surprise, Naruto used his other leg to twist around Kakashi's arm and flipped him. Naruto remarked, "You shouldn't underestimate me. You do remember happened the last time you did that."

Kakashi smiled softly as he rushed the boy again. Naruto sent a punch to Kakashi only to see it be swatted away. Kakashi turned around and did a roundhouse kick. Naruto was lucky enough to move his head away from the incoming kick. However it didn't help him from receiving a punch into the abdomen. Naruto took a few steps back as he felt like a boulder hit into his stomach. Naruto could not worry about that as Kakashi became more aggressive.

Naruto realized he needed to change his tactic and get on the offense or he'll be in trouble. Kakashi sent a punch to Naruto only for Naruto to duck and do a leg did a backflip to get out of the way. Unfortunately, he didn't expect Naruto to send one of his powerful punches at him. With no way to dodge it, Kakashi put up a guard. Kakashi heard a creak from the impact as he took a few steps away from Naruto. _'Thank Kami for these bracers or I would be back in hospital.' _Kakashi commented with praise, "Very nice techniques but this match is far from over."

Naruto decided to go into a more of a speed stance much to interest of the tall Jonin. This stance was not something many people use. The reason being that the user was extremely fast and they have nearly pinpoint chakra control. Kakashi got into a defensive stance as Naruto quickly closed the gap between the two. Naruto pulled out a kunai and went for a slash. Kakashi easily deflected the kunai only to see Naruto transferring the kunai to his other hand and went for the abdomen to stab. Kakashi's eyes went wide as he propelled himself over Naruto.

Naruto wasn't letting Kakashi go that easily. He spearheaded himself to the Jonin and tried to do a left hand diagonal slash. Kakashi blocked the attack with his kunai. Naruto smirked as he disengaged his weapon and transferred his weapon to his other hand and went on the attack again. He decided that it would be best to do quick jabs at the scarecrow shinobi. Kakashi was happy that gravity took control of the fight and kicked Naruto away from him.

Naruto didn't deter from his plan as he came at Kakashi with quick jabs. Kakashi got up quickly and pulled out his kunai to defend himself. Naruto was getting most of his attacks blocked and parried, which was expected. After a while, Kakashi's defenses were starting to falter. Naruto took advantage and connected onto the jacket. Soon the kunai strikes were puncturing the flak jacket. Much to Naruto's surprise, kakashi did not have a single puncture hole on his body. Kakashi smiled as he stopped the match.

"Very well done! let's break down somethings. First, it is good, great even, that you have learned or learning more than one taijutsu style. You went from a brute, all power but mid-speed style to an all speed but mid-power style. You need some more work especially if you want to transition styles during battle. Now with the brute style, you keep leaving yourself open to attacks. You need to close the gaps to your body more and you will be able to do that with training in speed defense.

Your speed attack is moderate. Using speed styles are not easy at all. You have to be more than confident that you are faster than your opponent. In addition, while your strikes are supposed to be precise, you have to put more force into the strikes. The transition between hands with the kunai was a very nice touch. That ability can be very useful in a fight. But it can also be hinderance."

"Yeah, the fighting styles are difficult to use synonymously. I am still learning the mixture of the two."

"You have made great progress! I would add some more blocks into your style. Have you thought about adding a weapon to your style?"

"Yes, I'm adding a sword from Aisu to my repertoire. I plan on incorporating it into techniques."

"Excellent. I'll talk to one of my buddies in ANBU about some kenjutsu scrolls that you can use."

Naruto was actually taken aback by the gesture. It was not often that he would get someone, specifically humans, to help him. He let a small genuine smile come onto his face. He bowed in appreciation as he said, "Thank you for your kind gesture."

Kakashi sweatdropped as he didn't realize how much Konoha fucked the boy in the head. He waved his hand dismissively. He said, "No worries. Next week we'll be working on your ninjutsu but the next time we work on your taijutsu, we'll work on your defenses. Also invest in some mesh chest plates. Oh and remember we are meeting at Sakura's house tonight."

XXXXXXXXXXXX Sakura XXXXXXXXXXXX

While the real Kakashi was testing Naruto in his taijutsu, Kakashi's Kage Bushin sat Sakura down. He bore his eye into hers. She had the decency to blush as she turned her head away from him. He gave her his usual U-smile. Kakashi said, "You are a heavy book reader correct?"

Sakura for her part narrowed her jade green eyes. She was not going to be corrupted by those perverted books that her sensei had in his possession. She said, " Kakashi-sensei, I am not going to read one of those books. You pervert! "

Kakashi quirked his eyebrow as he shrugged his shoulders. He said, "Don't knock it 'til you try it. But that's not what I was asking. I was asking if you were a book reader?"

"_Yes" _Sakura had drawn out each syllable as questioned her sensei's motives.

Kakashi smiled as he said, "Good. Now I know you read about the different types of jutsus. So tell me about genjutsu."

Sakura adjusted her hair as her heart pounded rapidly. She hated being put on the spot. "G-Genjutsu is like ninjutsu in that you need chakra and hand signs to use it. It doesn't attack the victims body but the flow of chakra to a person's brain. The objective is to compromise the persons senses in order for the victim to fall into an illusion of some sort. Genjutsu uses Prosencephalon structure of the brain to-"

"Okay. You're done. We do not need to go into vivid detail to explain it. I see that you read the textbook but do you understand what you just said?"

"Umm-"

"To put it simply, the genjutsu techniques are supposed to trick the brain into doing whatever the user wants the victim to see, hear, smell, taste, touch." Sakura nodded as she understood it. He put his hand up and said, "Tell me how would you break a genjutsu if you were put into one."

Sakura got into a thinking pose. She replied, "Well you can use smelling salts to break genjutsu. Umm I know that some Kekkei Genkais can break the spell. Ummm." Kakashi was slightly bemused by the lack of knowledge these kids have. How did they get out of the academy without knowing genjutsu. Not knowing Bojutsu in the Academy is fine but not knowing genjutsu is unacceptable. He definitely needed to talk to the Head of the Academy about this travesty. But for now he would direct his attention back to Sakura.

He replied, "Sakura, there are other ways to break genjutsu. The easiest way is to stop the flow of chakra and apply an even stronger power to disrupt the flow of the caster's chakra. This is called Genjutsu Kai. The good thing about the Genjutsu Kai is that you can use it for another shinobi. The second is through intense pain not caused by the genjutsu and utilising the resulting pain to bring the victim's senses back in order. This is the more brutal way but note that drastics times call for drastic measures.

The reason I bring this up is because truthfully you do not have nearly enough chakra to do the things that Naruto and Sasuke can." Sakura put her head down almost in shame. Kakashi saw the situation and replied, "Don't get yourself down. You are not at their level _yet_. We will work on boosting your chakra up but for now I suspect that you have a much stronger chakra control. To be able to use genjutsu you need immense chakra control. Let's see if I'm right. Climb that tree over there."

Sakura perked up at this. She was going to show her sensei that she could do it. Climbing a tree? Ha, that was easy! Even a four year old was able to do that! She ran eagerly to the large oak tree and started to put her arms around the tree. Before she holstered herself up, Kakashi stopped her. He said calmly, "I said to climb the tree."

"I am sensei!"

"Without using your arms."

"What!" Sakura was utterly baffled by this. Has Kakashi-sensei gone mad? How was she supposed to climb a tree without the use of her hands. She replied with a questioning tone, "Kakashi-sensei, how can I climb a tree without any arms?"

Kakashi's clone stood right beside her. He looked the tree up and down almost as if he was measuring it. He surveyed it as he walked around the circumference of the large tree. Sakura was slightly annoyed as her sensei seemed to playing with her head. Maybe he put her in a genjutsu. She snapped out of her thoughts when he started to speak.

"Watch this."

Kakashi's clone put one foot on the tree and pushed on until he was able to put another foot on the tree. He kept walking up the tree until he reached the highest branch. He then had himself hanging upside down. He looked down at his shell shocked student. He said, "The trick to this exercise is to put chakra into your feet and evenly distribute it enough to walk up the tree. It requires some chakra control. If the stream of chakra is too weak, the user will lose their footing on the tree and fall off. If it is too strong, the user will be pushed away from the tree, causing the tree to break around the point of contact. Let's try it."

Sakura shakily put her foot on the tree. She put some of her chakra into her foot as she put another foot on the tree. _'I can do this!'_ She pushed herself up and took another step. And another step. Then another step. WIthout even thinking about it, she was climbing all the way to the top much to the amusement of the Kakashi clone. Soon she was hanging upside down on the same branch as Kakashi. The only problem was that Sakura's chakra level was strong enough to keep her there for a few moments. She started to unstick to the branch. Kakashi quickly caught her foot.

Kakashi realized at this very moment that there was going to be a lot of work with this girl.

XXXXXXXXXXXX Sasuke XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Kakashi's other shadow clone worked with the avenger. The avenger had a passive scowl on his face. He hoped that this sensei of his could actually help him on his quest. He pulled a kunai out of his pouch. He held it out and started to spin it casually. THe kakashi clone was setting up the field for something. Sasuke was of course interested in what this clone had him train for.

The clone said, "Sasuke, we're going to be working on your ninjutsu. From what Naruto and Kurenai described, you are proficient in offensive Katon jutsu, which is great. However you are not quick enough in counter moves. Fire Release consists of mid to long-ranged offensive techniques that cause combustive and explosive damage. The problem is that you keep charging head first. A big issue that you will encounter is burning oneself. To work on this, we will be working on strike and dash, fire barriers and some other techniques. But first tell me about the elemental cycle."

The Uchiha grunted before he spoke, "Katon beats Futon because the flames are fuelled by air; Suiton beats Katon because it naturally extinguishes the flames. Doton beats Suiton because earth absorbs water to the point when it becomes muddy then dries up. Raiton beats Doton it can easily travel through and break the ground apart. Futon beats Raiton because Wind is a natural electrical insulator." Sasuke knew this all too well. After all it was one of the biggest things his _brother_ taught him. Just the thought of his brother made him clinch the kunai harder.

The clone recognized this and put it away for now. This road of life, he was treading could only lead to darkness. THe clone said, "Good. That's out of the way. The Uchiha clan is known for its Katon techniques. From the reports, you know various Katon techniques. Hit all of those targets with your techniques."

Sasuke got up and stretched before starting. He did the handsigns: rat, tiger, dog, ox, rabbit and tiger. He yelled, **"****Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu" **Sasuke sent a flurry of fireballs towards the air. Kakashi's eyebrow went up as he saw around twenty fireballs fly through the air. They spread out to each target only missing about 4 targets. Considering that for most shinobi they can only do about 10-15. He was certainly interested in Sasuke's development in Katon. After each fireball dissipated, Sasuke then did the handsigns: snake, ram, monkey, bear, horse, and tiger.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu"**

Sasuke a massive orb of roaring flame. What caught Kakashi off guard was that Sasuke was close to morphing it into a continuous flame-thrower. From Kakashi's experience in this technique, the scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. In essence, Sasuke was close to fully controlling this technique. Sasuke was able to hit three of the four of the bigger targets. It was incinerated instantly much to Kakashi's surprise.

This left only one more target. Sasuke gathered himself together as he focused on the last target. He did the handsigns: snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, tiger. He gathered oil and said, "**Katon: Endan!" **The oil in his mouth ignited. He quickly spewed the fire out a flame bullet at the target. Sasuke felt a bit shaky as he used more chakra than he expected to use for all three. Sweat poured down from his face as he held onto the rock next him. The clone came over to him and helped him up. He patted him down as he gave Sasuke some water.

"That is an interesting group of fire techniques. They each have great power but immense drawbacks. You have to work on how much chakra you use for those techniques. Also, while they are great techniques, you need more in your repertoire. In addition, you will be carrying a lighter just in case something were to occur where you can't ignite the fire. Take a rest and we'll work on some defensive Katon techniques. Then get ready for Ms. Haruno's house."

Sasuke simply grunted.

XXXXXXXXXXXX Later that Night XXXXXXXXXXXX

One word to describe this little gathering at the Haruno household was awkward.

Sakura for all intents and purposes was embarrassed. She wanted her mother to meet Sasuke at some point. Hopefully when her and Sasuke were dating. She really didn't want her blond haired teammate there. For one, he didn't have any parents and would more than likely didn't have table manners. She honestly hoped that her mother would not associate him as one of her friends.

Ms. Haruno was a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length, pink hair with a single bang which falls down into her face. She also has green eyes and wears a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back. She currently had a big smile plastered on her face. But it was more of a facade as Naruto noted. She said in all too sweet voice," Welcome Team 7! It is wonderful to see my little Sakura-chan's friends."

_'Lovely.' _

Ms. Haruno pointed to Kakashi and said, "Ahhh you must be Kakashi Hatake, their sensei! I've heard your name so many times in the civilian side of town. They have been calling you a _pretty boy_. Is it true that you know over 1000 jutsus?" Kakashi shot her a glare before his precious students caught on. She gave him an all knowing smirk. When Kakashi was a young member of ANBU, she was the one that gave him some of his most known nicknames and monikers especially pretty boy."

Sasuke's eyes went wide. This man knew 1000 jutsus? Not even his father or his brother knew 1000 jutsus. This was definitely a game changer. He gained a small smirk on his face. Sakura was deeply embarrassed because she thought her mother was coming onto her sensei. She slammed her head onto the table. Kakashi changed his face into a U-smile as he replied, "Well Ms. Haruno, in our line of work, rumors can't always be believed."

"Oh I know! Speaking of which I saw one of my friends the other day and she's a high ranked shinobi and she was saying that a few years ago a young shinobi, his name escapes me, came to join AMBU, Bamboo, Rambo or something like that and he was rumored to be good. When he joined, he supposedly got the verbial tails tuck between his legs. By a girl no less." Kakashi blinked for a moment and let this veiled embarrassing moment pass on by

Ms. Haruno turned her attention towards the raven haired avenger. "You must be Sasuke Uchiha. I've heard so much about you! Sakura is always talking about you! She has been saying you the most beautiful jet black eyes and -" Sakura quickly put a hand over her mother's mouth. She had become a steaming teapot as steam came out her ears. She did not need Sasuke to hear any _intimate _secrets from her mother.

The three males had a quirked eyebrow as the younger pinkette sat back down. Ms. Haruno shot her daughter a look. Sakura put her head down as her mother dismissed the ordeal, "As I was saying, you must be quite strong. I'm guessing you are a fire user, right?" Sasuke slowly nodded his head. "Oh wonderful! I had a few clients that talked about fire users. From what I've heard, its very hard to control as smoke clogs up the throat." Sasuke agreed with Ms. Haruno's sentiments. After all he did indeed have smoke filled lungs for a least a month. He couldn't do any jutsu until the smoke was completely out of his system.

Ms. Haruno turned her head to the enigmatic blond. Sakura nervously looked at how Naruto ate praying he wasn't being a savage. Much to her surprise, Naruto had perfect dinner etiquette. No elbows on the table. He cut his food into appropriate sizes. Sakura was extremely impressed. Ms. Haruno gained a sweet voice, "You must be Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura doesn't really say much about you but I've heard a lot about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Haruno-san. I would like to thank you for inviting the team and I to dinner. That was very kind of you. The meal that you put on the table. has been delicious." Ms. Haruno gave Naruto a critical eye to see if there was any deception. She soon realized that Naruto was actually sincere. That caught her off guard. Sakura was flabbergasted. How many times has Naruto utterly destroy the facade of the Naruto in the Academy. Kalashi could only smile at his student.

Ms. Haruno replied, "Why thank you, Naruto-san. You are much more mannered than what I've heard about you. Speaking of which. You have been the topic of controversy. I bet you didn't know that you were a part of the reason that many of the civilians shops had huge sales because of your ANBU incident." All three of the Genins' eyes were wide. Sakura and Sasuke never heard of the ANBU Incident and what it had to do with Naruto. Naruto, meanwhile, wanted to know how did she know what she was going to say about it. With Ibiki, he is an ANBU member and was directly affected. Ms. Haruno was in the field if he remembered correctly. Or was she? Before he could think more about it, Sakura jumped up.

"ANBU incident?! Kakashi-sensei, do you know what Kaa-san is talking about?"

Kakashi, who took that time to start reading his book replied smoothly, "In ANBU, you don't talk about ANBU matters. Ms. Haruno only heard about incidents from a third party perspective. Although, supposedly everyone had to check their checkbook to see how much they _lost_ or _gained_." Kakashi put emphasis on lost or gained as he bore an eye at Ms. Haruno. SHe gave him an all too telling smile. ANBU Commander Haruno had one of the most magnificent breakdowns that day. She had unknowingly wanted to castrate her daughter's teammates. Almost killed a few ANBU Operatives. Fired over 35 people mostly security. Was nearly fired herself for negligence and had to dig deep into ANBU's money to pay for the destroyed equipment.

Ms. Haruno's fists became white as she dug her nails into her palms. She had to pay millions of dollars to get her equipment back and running. She was put on probation for a few years and she was bringing home nearly a fourth of what she was making. Naruto and Kakashi looked at her change in stature while Sakura kept peeking at Naruto. Every glance made her even more weary than before. Naruto was a bit silent for a moment to see if can figure out more about Ms, Haruno. He looked over to Sakura but could tell much about her mother. Which was surprising.

Naruto said in a very courteous tone, "Ms. Haruno, I'm interested. You know so much of the shinobi world but you are civilian. I would like to know what do you do as a profession."

"How embarrassing of me. I work two jobs. I work in the morning at a flower shop. The second shift, I work as the sales advisor for one of the main corporations for the kunais you use." She lied smoothly avoiding any rising suspicion on her job. Naruto was not easily convinced but let it go for now. Ms. Haruno said, "It's great to see my little blossom's teammates. But I have a question. What are your goals as shinobi?" Sakura was embarrassed to say. Sasuke was actually silent. Naruto patiently waited for the other two. It wasn't his place to start he thought.

Ms. Haruno gained a tick mark but quickly covered it with a sweet motherly visage. She said in a sickly sweet voice, "None of you want to talk about your goals as shinobi. Naruto-san, do you mind starting?" Her face told Naruto, there was no way around it. He finished the food in his mouth and spoke, "My goal is to become the Hokage."

This most certainly surprised the highest level shinobi. She turned her head to Kakashi for a confirmation. He nodded as he flipped a page in his book. "The Hokage, eh. So you want to be the head cheese. That's an admirable dream but only one in a very few achieve. Why do you want to become Hokage?"

"At first, I was going to be Hokage so everyone can respect me. But as of late, the reasoning feels different. It feels hollow in a way. Almost disrespectful to all the previous Hokages, you know. They were/are respected individuals but they didn't get the title and then become respected. They were already established and respected shinobi beforehand. Their dreams were not to just to be respected. No, they commanded it. Their dream was never to get respect. Neither should mine. I am going to be Hokage but at this moment the reasoning behind it is blurry."

That caught everyone off guard. There was no sound to be had. This was the most honest thing about Naruto that Sasuke and Sakura have ever heard. The bombshell wasn't that Naruto wanted to be Hokage. No, it was the fact that he had openly admitted that he didn't have a foundation for this dream. If someone would've tortured either Sasuke or Sakura, they would have stood firm in the belief of why Naruto wanted to be a shinobi. Ms. Haruno didn't know what to say to that.

"That's an interesting dream, Naruto-san. A lot of people dream of becoming a Kage and only a select few make it."

Naruto shrugged. "I guess I'm going to be one of the few. I mean I believe I have strong team behind me and they can be detrimental to my success; like I will be for them."

Ms. Haruno gained a small smile on her face. She replaced her interest to Sasuke. She said, "Sasuke-kun, what is your goal?"

Sasuke looked up from his food and said, "To find my brother."

The malice was thick enough that it could be cut and distributed. Ms. Haruno remembered Sasuke's brother. How can anyone forget that immense talent that took ANBU by storm. Everyone thought that Kakashi was the true prodigy. But if that's the case, Itachi was on a whole other tier. It actually made her blood boil that he went up and killed his whole clan. She was actually defeated by the Uchiha on his way to escaping. She honestly didn't think her career was going to continue afterwards. She shook her head as she said, "Why do you want to go find your brother?"

"I have… questions that I need answered." With the way he spoke, the people around him knew that Sasuke wasn't going to let on. Naruto gave Sasuke a sideways glance. Naruto was quite interested as to who was Sasuke's brother and what did he do to Sasuke. He would ask him at another time. For now he would let it go.

Ms. Haruno then reply, "Now honey what is your goal?"

Sakura just turned beet red as she looked at Sasuke. For the first time, Naruto, Sasuke, and Ms. Haruno each agreed with the others annoyance. She nearly broke her facade but put a medium smile. She said sweetly, "Sakura, honey, don't you think you should do something _other _than that. I mean do you want to be someone like Kurenai Yuhi or Tsume Inuzuka or even Tsunade?"

Sakura had the nerve to look embarrassed. She said, "Well maybe be a little bit like Tsunade. I don't know yet."

Sakura's mother was not amused at all. A little chakra spiked from the oubliette before she was calmed herself. However, that little bit of chakra was caught by Kakashi and Naruto. He said, " , what did you want to be when you were a kid."

"Good question. I wanted to be an accountant."

"An accountant, really Mom?"

She nodded as she said, "Yeah honey. Your grandfather was one of the best accountants in Konoha! He then became one of the financial advisors that helped to avoid the great recession of Konoha after the war."

While Kakashi didn't particularly care for her _goal_ he did watch the reactions of his students. Sakura was slightly proud of her father. Sasuke really didn't care and hoped this dinner will be over soon. Naruto however was interested. He hoped that Naruto doesn't accidentally blow Ms. Haruno's cover.

"That's amazing Ms. Haruno! He must have had a powerful mind."

"Of course, he did Baka! I mean look at me."

Naruto said snidely, "What am I supposed to be looking at Sakura?"

"Baka!"

Sakura tried to connect a punch to Naruto's head, only for him to casually dodge the attack. Ms. Haruno's eyebrow violently twitched. Sakura had absolutely no force in her punches. The way she is right now would get the team killed. She said in all sweet voice, "I will not have such violent acts in my home." Ms. Haruno demonic visage appears behind her and is frightening enough to scare even Kakashi just a bit. Naruto felt her killing intent course through his veins.

In a moment, the four shinobi were finally released from the stronghold that Ms. Haruno had on them. She said, "Well the good thing is that you will be doing missions. I love the child lab ummmm service that Genin provide. Are you excited, guys?

"No!"

"Hn"

"Sure why not."

"My, my. It seems like my cute little genins are _super excited_. I personally cant wait to see their performance."

Kakashi silently put his book up in front of him, much to the annoyance of Ms. Haruno. She once again put up the demonic visage only for Kakashi to ignore it. She was gaining more and more tick marks until she saw Naruto do his signature move and destroyed the book into shreds. Her and Kakashi's eyes went wide. Kakashi wept silently as that was second book destroyed the boy. His heart ached as over a million pieces of his precious fell in front of his lap. Ms. Haruno on the other hand thought, '_So that's his technique. Amazing!' _

"Now Kakashi-san, I do not accept such perverse actions in my household. Anywho it's getting late."

"Ah yes my little Genins its time to go home. Well actually Naruto and Sasuke. Get up bright and early at the training ground so we can start our missions. We will have one of this dinners once a week. Bye-bye" Kakashi quickly disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Naruto just blinked as he didn't understand his sensei at all.

He got up and bowed to the three remaining people. He said, "I would like to take the time to thank you for the delicious meal and for your time. Have a great evening everyone." Naruto then decided to follow his sensei's act and disappear in a swirl of wind. Sasuke simply got up and left. It annoyed the hell out of Ms. Haruno as she saw it as disrespectful. She decided to turn her attentions to her daughter. "Your teammates seem like an interesting bunch Honey."

Sakura groaned as she slumped into her chair. This is not the way she wanted Sasuke to meet her mom. Then again she didn't want Naruto nor Kakashi to meet her mom. She was always found a way to embarrass her. She murmured to her mom, "Yeah. They are _interesting _to say the least. The only normal one there was Sasuke-kun."

Ms. Haruno nearly dropped the dishes. She gave her daughter the eye of bewilderment. "Sakura-chan, Sasuke was not exactly a welcoming person. He didn't engage in any conversation. And when he did, it was very short and conversation ending answers. I mean it would be nice to know something more about him then finding his brother."

"Sasuke-kun is just not very conversational."

"I can tell as much", Ms. Haruno said dryly. "That Uzumaki, however, is a real mystery."

"Kaa-san!"

To be honest, Ms. Haruno's impression of him was starting to change. Of course she was still a _little_ upset about what happened with ANBU. That was never going to change. "He is! I mean he's extremely polite and handsome. He had this charisma about him that I can't put my finger on. Quite an interesting boy that one. I don't know why you don't accept his offer of a date.".

"Ugh! You just don't get it Kaa-san! He's been so loud, brass, and annoying!"

"I didn't see that."

"Because he's been putting up this act lately. He's acting mature and all but people do not change that quick! I hope somebody breaks that facade of his."

"You're Sakura-chan. People do not change that quick. Maybe, just maybe, this is the real Naruto and the Naruto you knew was just a facade."

XXXXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto reappeared on the streets after leaving Sakura's house. He did have a small smile on his face. While it was an awkward with Ms. Haruno being a shinobi and ANBU at that and Sakura not knowing. How can she not know what her mother is? That put a frown on Naruto's face as he didn't know who his mother or father was. It felt a little hollow in his heart but at least he could recognize some type of effort. As he walk, he thought about his mission with the Kyuubi. It was getting closer and closer for him to activate his doujutsu. He could feel it.

Naruto stopped as he heard something shuffling. He calmed himself as he pulled out a kunai from his sleeve. From the presence, he could tell it wasn't the Ravens or his teammates. He said in a tight, strong tone, "I know you're there."

"It's good to finally meet you, Naruto-kun."

**AN: Done! I know, its a filler chapter but its more of transition chapter. We are going to the next arc, the Bridge Arc. So yes we are progressing. Also Ms. Haruno will be a big part of this story. Read and Review as always. **

**JK10 is out! **


	15. Chapter 15

"Pink Rocky has visual."

"Boy Wonder has visual."

"Duckbutt had visual. Really Kakashi-sensei?"

"It is Sensei no Kami, to you. Where is the suspect?"

"It is in the alleyway...eating a mouse. Ew!"

"Pink Rocky, you are a shinobi this should not be a problem."

"Its disgusting!"

"He has a name and a gender you know."

"I don't care!"

After 2 months of being a team, Sensei no Kami rubbed his temples as he brought his book back to his face. He said over the communicator, "Boy Wonder, are there any exit routes?"

"No, it is only a one way. Do we commence Project Alpha?"

"Affirmative."

Sakura silently slid about halfway down the wall. She saw the beast not looking her way. She smirked as she did the handsigns: bird, snake, rabbit, rat and ram. She said in a whisper, "**Magen: Komoriuta** **(**Demonic Illusion: Lullaby**)**" The mighty brown beast turned around and saw only Sakura's mouth moving. It caused the beast to become drowsy and ultimately fell asleep. Sakura smiled in satisfaction as her jutsu actually worked. Naruto silently landed on the ground and scooped up the brown cat. It naturally purred into Naruto's chest.

Naruto said in a whisper over the communicator, "Ok Kakashi-sensei, we have secured Tora. She's the cat with brown fur with a line running down her forehead with three lines."

"Does she has the ribbon on her ear?"

"Affirmative. We will be meeting at the Hokage Tower."

"Good Job guys. It only took you 2 minutes to capture it. A new record. I'll catch up with you at the Hokage Tower."

XXXXXXXXXXX Hokage Tower XXXXXXXXXXX

Team Seven arrived to the Hokage Tower within three minutes. Naruto held on to the cat Tora as she purred ever so gently in his chest. Sasuke and Sakura flanked Naruto's other sides. Naruto smiled as this was maybe the easiest time they had with Tora. He looked over to Sakura and said, "Hey Sakura, great job by the way! You have been getting better with genjutsu."

Sakura blushed from the praise. She said, "Thanks Naruto." Naruto nodded. Sakura, who was still annoyed at Naruto for bothering her for all those years, started to see Naruto in a new light. He was sincere in his praise and encouraging in her failures. It did put a smile on her face.

"Well if it isn't _Naruto _and his loser _teammates." _

Naruto and his teammates looked to see Kiba, Hinata, and Shino. Naruto gave Kiba a raised eyebrow. Did Kiba really think that Team 7 was weak? He looked over to Sasuke. Sasuke grunted his response as dog breath was not worth his time. Hinata sent a quick Juken to Kiba's arm. He yelped in his pain as he rubbed his arm. Hinata bowed as she said, "I-I'm sorry Team 7 for Kiba's actions."

Naruto smiled at the blushing girl. He said, "Hinata-san, it's quite alright. After all it has allowed a very beautiful girl speak to us." His smile made Hinata weak in her knees as steam came out of her ears. Sakura all become red but for not the same reason. She didn't know why but it rubbed her the wrong way when Naruto spoke about Hinata in such a way. She tried to punch Naruto only for him to dodge the attack.

He said, "come on Sakura, we were having a nice time. Plus do you want to go and capture this cute but ever annoying cat."

She had the decency to blush. Naruto gave her a smile. Kiba laughed outright at this. Kiba barked, "Look at this! The Dobe thinks that he could speak to Hinata that way. You're not even the leader of your own team. Sasuke-teme, handle your team."

Sasuke grunted as he said, "Weren't you the one that said, 'Naruto and his _loser _teammates?' Heh. Only a dog brain like yourself would contradict yourself. You are not even worth my breath." Kiba became red in anger as he saw Sasuke smirk at him. He saw Sakura jump up and down and whooping and hollering.

He yelled angrily, "Shut up Sakura! You're useless! Sasuke, I'm about to wipe that smirk off your smug face." Sasuke wasn't paying attention when Kiba came at him. Hinata and the ever so quiet Shino looked aghast as Kiba cocked back. Naruto saw Kiba in his peripheral. He nearly cursed as he moved towards Kiba and Sasuke.

Boom!

Naruto was able to get there in time to grab Kiba's fist. Sasuke's eyes went wide as he saw Naruto, of all people had protected him. Naruto pushed Kiba up against the wall and held a kunai at his neck. He saw Kiba's eyes almost rabid like. He was nearly foaming at the mouth, Naruto felt his anger rising as he pressed it closer to Kiba's neck. He said in an alpha tone, "Kiba, I will say this once and only once. If you ever and I mean ever attack one of my teammates again, I will make you regret existing. Your life will be that of fly. You will be wiped from history and I will make sure it happens." Naruto's eyes flashed a reddish gold causing Kiba to whimper.

"What's going on here?"

The two Jounin Shinobi senseis appeared out of nowhere. Naruto dropped the boy and walked over to his team. Kiba had become unconscious for a moment as a wave of aggressiveness left his body. Kurenai, Hinata and Shino rushed to their teammates side to check on him. Naruto walked over to Kakashi to explain the situation. Kakashi looked over to Sakura, who was currently holding Tora, nodded in confirmation.

Kakashi said to Kurenai, "It looks like one of your students tried to attack one of mine."

"Naruto-kun, who started the fight?"

"Kiba did. He came over and mocked us. Sasuke basically told him to stop being stupid and he came at Sasuke. I quickly gave Sakura the cat and blocked him. His eyes showed that he seemed to be on some type of drug. He was close to foaming at the mouth. It was weird. Kiba doesn't come off to be a guy to attack a fellow shinobi."

Kurenai shook her head in disgust. "I'll take care of it."

Kakashi was pissed. The one thing he hated more than almost anything is attacking a fellow shinobi. These are the people you are entrusting your life into. He looked over at Kurenai and at Kiba. He truly thought about putting a **Chidori **in the dogboy's chest but he calmed himself once more. He muttered in disgust, "Come on guys, lets finish this request so we can get home". The three nodded as they walked with Tora in tow.

As they walked, Naruto heard his name.

"Naruto"

"Yeah, Sasuke."

"Why did you do that? You know I'm stronger than him and I could have-"

"I know you can Sasuke. However, you were in position to stop the assault. I don't give a damn who it is, I'm not going to let anyone hurt my teammate. You are my teammate and I have to trust you like you trust me in battle. I always got your back."

" What if I wasn't your teammate? "

"Don't worry about the what ifs. What ifs like those only hinder you. In another world, we could be a totally different team. But right now we're not. Just worry about right now. Right now you are my teammate and f-comrade."

"... Hn"

Sakura was actually happy when she heard this. Maybe she did hit the jackpot with this team. Of course Sasuke was cooler but Naruto was not too bad. While Kakashi would never show it, this gave him a genuine smile. Maybe this time around would be much better. _'I won't fail you sensei, Obito, Rin. Not this time.'_.

XXXXXXXXXXXX Mission Desk XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi and his team finally made it to the Mission Assignment Desk. The Mission Assignment Desk was, a huge wide-open space with six windows and high ceilings with two stick-like lights. The ceiling also has the kanji "shinobi" printed on it. There is a long table where the Sandaime Hokage and Iruka was currently sitting. Iruka was looking through the huge amount of paperwork. Hiruzen was currently signing off on certain missions.

"Hokage-sama, we're here to report for our mission."

The Hokage looked at Team 7 with piqued interest. Since becoming a team, they have been completing D-ranked missions at record speed, especially Tora. It actually has gotten to the point that Madam Shijimi has been specifically asking for Team 7. It did do the team well because it cost her a bit more for specific teams. Not that HIruzen was complaining. He said, "I see you have captured Tora. Good. Madam Shijimi will be pleased. Now-"

"Naruto-nii!"

Naruto looked down and saw who called him. The boy has short spiky brown hair and black eyes. He also has a small chip in his tooth. He wore a yellow shirt with the Konoha symbol in red, grey shorts, and a long blue scarf. Naruto smiled as he ruffled the boy's head much to the confusion of the rest of his teammates.

"Umm Naruto, who's the twerp?"

"My name is Konohamaru, Flatty!"

Sakura nearly turned into a tomato as her anger boiled over, "Why you little brat, I should beat the living daylights out of you! For that matter, who names their child Konohamaru? I mean honestly! That has to be the stupidest name ever! Your parents must have been high that day!"

Cough!

"Sakura-chan, I was the one that named my _grandson _Konohamaru. I named him after the village that I love so much."

Sakura did a nervous laugh as she went behind Kakashi to hide from further embarrassment. Konohamaru gave her a mocking face. That was until Naruto hit him on the head.

"Ow! That hurt Naruto-nii! She started it calling me a twerp. Wait, is she your _you know?_" The boy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Sakura turned a darker red as Naruto rolled his eyes.

"No Ko, she's not my girlfriend."

"Right Nii-san! I mean she is too flat in the-"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"Enough!"

The Hokage was gaining a huge headache from the bantering. He really did not need all of this nonsense this early in the morning. He really needed his morning smoke. He said, "Konohamaru-kun, stop antagonizing Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan stop threatening my grandson." Sakura and Konohamaru respectively folded their arms and turned their heads. Hokage continued, "Iruka-kun, are there anymore missions for today?"

Iruka pulled an earplug out of his ear. He heard the commotion between Konohamaru and Sakura. Normally he would have yelled at them. However, his doctor told him his blood pressure was way too high. He was actually learning yoga to learn more about his inner self. He said, "Sandaime-sama, there are no more D-missions available."

"D-ranked missions?! Naruto-nii should be doing more than D-ranked missions!"

"Shut up, Ko!"

"Hmmm. That's not a bad idea Konohamaru-kun. What do you think Kakashi? Do you believe your team is ready for a higher mission?"

Team 7 gave their sensei a pleading look. They did not want to do another D-ranked mission. Naruto was seriously itching for something, anything. Right now, he was like a tiger to a deer. Kakashi looked at his team and shrugged. "I believe the team is ready." They silently cheered as they needed this.

Hiruzen stroked his beard as he said, "Well alright. Your mission is pretty simple. You will be taking a bridgebuilder back to Nami no Kuni. Iruka-kun, please send in the bridge builder."

The scarred-nosed Chuunin opened the door. The man waiting was a medium height, rotund, grey-haired, man with a large beard and dark eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. One of the most noticeable things about him was his epic, pungent, alcoholic smell. The man took a swig from the jug he was currently holding. Naruto narrowed his eyes as Sakura and Sasuke held their respective noses. Hiruzen looked at the man with a passive face. He said, "Tazuna-san, this team has decided to take your request."

The man burped as he said, "So I've gotten a dumb blond, a pink broad, a emo kid, and a cyclops. _Super_!" Sakura nearly strangled the guy as Naruto restrained her. Although Naruto felt the exact same way, he knew he had to keep himself reserved. Sasuke nearly pulled out a kunai but saw a hand placed on his shoulder. The hand put a little more pressure on it. He looked up to see Kakashi giving him one of his U-smile. He calmed himself down slightly as he didn't need to piss off his Kakashi. Tazuna simply burped as if nothing was wrong.

Kakashi said, "Tazuna-san, we will meet you in a few hours."

"_Super."_

XXXXXXXXXX Sakura XXXXXXXXXX

After Kakashi dismissed the team, Sakura went home to pack. She was absolutely giddy from this news. She was nearly boiling over in excitement. She was going to be doing higher missions than Ino-pig. She was actually going to be out in the field with Sasuke-kun. Oh and Naruto as well. This would technically be her first time out of Konoha. She was honestly afraid of what was to come but she knew she would be safe. She finally reached home and saw her mom watering one of her plants. She was humming a soft tune as she turned her head to her daughter.

She raised an eyebrow as she didn't expect to see her daughter home so soon. She was actually going into work today. She had heard some noises around that there is this Gato trying to come into Hi no Kuni. She was close to sending one of the ANBU teams to take him out but she was being kind. For now anyway. She said in her sweet voice, "Sakura-chan, you're home early. Were there anymore D-ranked missions to do? Or did Kakashi letting you home early from training?"

Sakura shook her head in disagreement. She said with excitement, "No. I have a C-ranked mission!"

Shatter!

The older woman went frigid as her water glass fell. She is ANBU trained Commander of the field. She had fought off thousands of shinobi and killed more than three times the skill of those shinobi. She was known for ferocious mind and intellect. She was never unprepared for the worst whether if it was the death of her soldiers or herself. Yet this news caught her completely off guard. She said in a shaky voice, "S-Sakura-chan, don't you think its a bit too early to start doing C-ranked missions? I mean you were just made shinobi, what, 2 months ago? Do you really think you're ready?"

Sakura rolled her eyes at her mom. "Come on mom. This is a C-ranked mission. Sheesh. I'm growing up now. I'm a shinobi now. I can handle my own. I'll be leaving in a few hours. I'm going to the room and start packing. Wish me luck!" Sakura practically skipped into her room never seeing the ghost pale look on her seasoned mother's face. Her mother shakily went down the ladder and reached into one of the drawers. She shakily pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She patted the pack and muttered how she wasn't ready for this shit.

She lit it up and took a drag. She looked at it and shook her head. she muttered, "And here I thought I gave these bad boys up. I really need a stiff one after this. Better yet let me talk to Her sensei to convince him that this is bullshit."

She yelled out to her daughter, "Sakura-chan, something came up at work! I'll be back!"

"Ok mom!"

Ms. Haruno didn't hear anything Sakura said as she was already out the door.

XXXXXXXXXX Kakashi XXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura is not feeling well today."

"What?"

"She's not feeling well'

"She was fine less than a half of an hour ago."

"She started _it." _

" So."

" So? What do you mean so? Do you know what women go through when it starts? "

"Since I'm a man no. However, I am positive they were taught what to do if such event were to arrive. Speaking of which, shouldn't you be helping her pack?"

"She isn't ready to go out on the field."

"She's going to learn. You are making too much of this."

"I'm not. She's clearly not ready to be out in the field."

"You don't get ready if you don't get in the field. You are coddling her, _Ms._Haruno."

Ms. Haruno started to fume as Kakashi flipped a page in his book. To not call her by her proper title was an absolute insult. Kakashi knew he hit a soft spot as he watched her intently. She yelled, "How dare you not use my title. Who do you think you are?"

He replied with a shrug, "I'll call you by your title when you start acting like it. You are a ferocious and nearly ruthless leader who doesn't take crap from anyone. You have sent people to their death without a second thought because you knew it was necessary for Konoha to thrive. You didn't coddle me when I was wet behind the ears ANBU because you knew that I was necessary for Konoha to thrive and that meant that i needed to be pushed. Sakura is a shinobi of Konoha. She has given her life to Konoha when she took the oath. She no different than Naruto, Sasuke, Neko, Ryu or Sandaime-sama. We are all sons and daughters of someone. That does not mean their lives are any less important than the next persons. Commander Haruno would be utterly embarrassed by your actions."

"..."

"Besides this is a C-ranked mission. Its an easy mission at that. We're going to Nami no Kuni and back. Simple as that. This isn't an A or B ranked mission."

"Promise me."

"What?"

"Promise me that she'll return here alive."

Kakashi was actually furious at this. "Ms. Haruno, that is bullshit! You would never tell someone to promise that! That's utterly asinine and insane! I never would have thought that you of all people would ask me that. You know neither Sasuke nor Naruto's parents would ask such a thing. Let her grow. Now let me get ready for this mission."

"You're right Kakashi. I've been selfish. I just don't want my little girl hurt. She is all I have left. I'm sorry for bothering you. I trust you and the rest of Team 7 to complete the mission.

She started to turn around before Kakashi said, "Oh and let me find out that you try to pull that shit with Naruto and I will charge you with tampering with the mission."

"How did- "

"He's the only one who knows."

"You're good."

XXXXXXXXXX Sasuke XXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke reached his empty home, if you could call it a home. The dark hollowness of what used to be surrounded by people was nothing but ghostlike figures. With each step in his house was a memory of what used to be. It wasn't always happy and peaceful. His mother, father and _brother_ used to fight all of the time. Regardless, it was his home dammit! He missed it! He missed them!

But today was his first mission outside of Konoha. He could finally use his techniques. As he packed his kunai and tripwire into his pouch, he only had one thought. Was he one step away from being able to kill his brother? Those feelings had been festering inside him for so long. While Team 7 have been trying to add them to their "family", he needed to know why did his real brother do what he did. What makes it worse is that every time he closed his eyes, he saw each and every member of his family slain.

He heard their pleas, the men, the women, the children. Everyone slain like pigs to a slaughter. What made it worse was how chillingly calm Itachi was when he did it. It was as if it was another mission. There was clearly no remorse in his actions. Then to kill your parents, the ones who gave you life, the ones who gave everything for you, it was inexcusable. He couldn't fathom such a thing. His body shook as the memory became fresh in is his mind again.

Hatred.

That was what Itachi kept saying was the way to get stronger. Was that Itachi's secret on how he became powerful? Why would Itachi tell him in the first place. It didn't make sense. What could hatred have that can be useful to him? Was hatred the way to activate the Sharingan? If so, then how much hatred can one have? Who can he hate more than his brother?

This was frustrating!

He quickly wiped the tears that threatened to come down his jet black eyes. He held his head up to look at the family portrait of his mother, father, brother and himself. It was the last picture they took as a family. He whispered to himself, "Are you proud of your boy, mom and dad? Is this the boy that you saw? Probably not. I haven't avenged you yet. I will though! I promise he will pay the ultimate price! He won't get away with it. I won't let him. I might be doing a C-ranked mission now but soon there will only be us two and your life will be in my hands. I guarantee it!"

Sasuke laughed as he packed his bags. This was the first step to his goal.

XXXXXXXXXX Naruto XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had reached his apartment to pack. It wasn't his first mission but it was his first real mission with his team. The slave labor was grating to his head but he never would complain. He's just happy Konohamaru spoke up. He really didn't need a hassle if he had asked for it. But now is not the time to dwell on it. As he searched through his stuff he saw something orange. He said, "Hello Fawkes."

Fawkes has crimson feathers on his body and a golden tail as long as a peacock's. His claws and beak are gleaming gold and his eyes are black. The scarlet body feathers glow faintly in darkness, while the golden tail feathers are hot to the touch. The bird turned his golden red irises towards the boy. Fawkes said in a stiff tone, "Good Morning, Naruto san. You are going on a mission, it seems."

Naruto packed a few scrolls and kunais into his pouch."Yeah. Its a C-ranked mission to Nami no Kuni. We're supposed to deliver this builder back there. Should be pretty simple, I say. I'm figuring that you are about go into Burning Day."

The phoenix rolled its eyes as it glowed a bit. He said, "I have a bad feeling about this mission."

"Really? You of all people don't think its a good mission?"

The phoenix shrugged as it replied, "I don't know but I have weird feeling in my stomach and my stomach is never wrong. But that's not why I'm here."

"Gasp! And here I thought you were worried about me", Naruto snickered.

Fawkes retorted, "Keep talking wise. You do remember the last time you wanted to act up." Naruto mentally shivered as he remember how bad he got ass whooped by Fawkes albeit in his humanoid form. Reaver sometimes flinch at Fawkes after the whooping he gave Naruto. Never again, Naruto thought. Fawkes continued, "Tou-san wants to know the status update on you and the Kyuubi. Have you made contact with it yet?"

"No I have not."

"Why not?"

"I plan on meeting with it at Nami. If I were to do it here and something goes awry then at best I will be locked up for life for conspiring with the Kyuubi."

Fawkes did agree with Naruto on this end. Konoha was not exactly the most peaceful when it comes to things like that. Then again, he didn't know most lands that did. But he digress. He said, "I understand. However, we need to find out as soon as possible. Father is becoming rather impatient. Also how are your techniques coming along?"

"I've been doing extremely well in Fuuton. Katon is hit or miss. I haven't gotten into Raiton just yet."

"Remember Katon just needs a spark. Tou-san, also told me to give you this." The medium sized bird coughed up 4 small scrolls that instantly became about his size. He pushed it over to Naruto. Naruto recognized the phoenix markings around it. The scroll in the middle had the Katon symbol. It read under it, "The Fire of the Phoenix". Naruto actually smiled as he was in the beginning stages of **Houou no Okibi**. Naruto heard footsteps near his apartment. He quickly put scrolls into his pouch. Fawkes simply smirked as he said, "Happy Burning Day." Fawkes quickly burned up into ashes scattered all over Naruto's bed.

Naruto simply twitched in utter annoyance. He walked outside of his house to see there was no one there. He looked down to see a small, round, tube of ointment. He smiled as he knew who gave this to him. _'I really should get her something while I'm in Nami.'_ He closed the door not seeing the blushing blue haired girl leave off his roof. He picked up Hyōrinmaru from his resting place. He smiled softly as he pulled the sentinel sword out of its sheath. The sword glowed a beautiful blue hue. To be honest, he absolutely loved Hyōrinmaru.

Hyōrinmaru has been a huge piece of his success. He got in lotus position. He added chakra to his two fingers and slid them against the blade. The blade pulsed a dark blue before going back to light blue. Naruto closed his blue eyes and went into his mindscape.

XXXXXXXXXX Two Hours Later XXXXXXXXXX

In Naruto's mindscape, Hyōrinmaru awakened. Just like Naruto he was in lotus position. He saw Naruto bow in front of him as he kneeled. For the most part, Hyōrinmaru had been an exceptional help to Naruto in filtering out the ice in his chakra. In addition, he has been helping Naruto with his Hyoton kenjutsu. Naruto has been a perfect student. Naruto's skill level in this particular kenjutsu was at least 20 times higher than what Hyōrinmaru expected it to be. It actually made Hyōrinmaru smile at this interesting child.

Hyōrinmaru said lazily,** "Hello Naruto-kun, is there something going on?"**

Naruto replied, "Oh yes. We are going to finally be out and about outside of Konoha."

"**Oh really? Its about time. I know you've been itching to get out. Where are we going?"**

"Yeah, I've been excited and ready to go. We're going to Nami no Kuni. I believe it would be the perfect place to speak with you know who." Speaking of which, is there anything you can tell me about your findings with the Kyuubi?"

Hyōrinmaru nodded his head. He said with a yawn, "It seems that I underestimated its strength. It was able to blow me out of his location by pure power. He's not exactly talkative well at least to me. Be careful around it. It is a being made of pure chakra but it's sentient being is very strong and stubborn. It actually reminds me of you.'

"I guess that's why he's stuck with me", Naruto joked.

Hyōrinmaru smiled at his partner. "I guess so. So we're going to Nami? hmmm." Hyōrinmaru stroked his chin. "That is an interesting place. It is not that far from Aisu if I'm not mistaken. It's the third land before you reach Kirigakure. The extra moisture in the air can help us control your Suiton better. By the way, have you been working on them?

Naruto nodded as he said, "Suiton is a bit difficult to do in this area but I've been slowly working on them. I've learned some of the basics. But there hasn't been much rain as of late so I guess Nami should be a great place to start. I have Fuuton down almost to a T. Soon I'll be able to combine them. With your help of course."

"Excellent! We should not delay. Once we get there, we'll start. Oh, I meant to ask how is the armor coming along?"

Naruto smiled in utter delight as he pulled out a scroll out of his pocket. He opened it and inspected it. After the stress that Ichiyana put on it, it was almost unsalvageable. Fortunately, Hitomi was able to salvage it and made even better. Of course, it was pricey but it was worth it. Naruto had started to add seals all over. said, "Oh yes. I got this bad boy hooked up. I had the armor reinforced with a titanium alloy. I added a few surprises in there. It's not fully where I want it to be, but its close."

Hyōrinmaru nodded in happiness. He said, "That's great Naruto-kun. Maybe you should add elemental resistance to the armor. If you can integrate it into the armor, then you should be able absorb elemental chakra into the armor."

"That gives me a good idea. I could potentially use the elemental chakra absorbed and use other elemental chakra. Yes! That's perfect! If I can work on that seal-"

Naruto spent the next hour devising how to create an even deadlier armor.

XXXXXXXXXX Two Hours Later XXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi saw his students in front him. He smiled at their excitement. Sakura was practically bouncing up and down. Sasuke was bursting in excitement. Well not really but he did twiddle his kunai in his pocket. Naruto had that confident smile as he was waiting for this. To be honest, Kakashi was excited as well. Yeah, it was a C-ranked mission. And yeah, it was with an, old bridge builder with enough alcohol to get at least the person next to him drunk. But this was the first time in what Kakashi hoped to be many missions with his team.

He said, "Okay team. Are you all packed and ready to go?" His team nodded. He gave them a U-smile and said, "Alrighty. We're going into Delta Formation. I will take the front. Sasuke, you will take the left flank. Sakura you take the right flank. Naruto you will take the rear. Tazuna, you will be in the middle. This is our first mission outside of Konoha and I have high expectations for you guys. We shouldn't be gone no more than a few days. If something were to happen to me, Naruto, you are in command. We will also be working on the technique scrolls that I gave you. So make sure you practice. Are there any questions?"

"Understood."

"_Super"_

"Well team let's head out."

* * *

><p><strong>Done. Wave Arch commencing! Short chapter but much better things to come! So while Team 7 is riding the Wave. What will Commander Haruno be doing? And what is the deal with Team 8? We'll find out next chapter! Read and review as always. And if their are any grammatical errors please inform me. Thank you!<strong>

**JK10 is out.**


End file.
